Descendant of God
by dragon145
Summary: Naruto is descendant of the third son of the Rikudo Sennin. Inheriting the Rinnegan he will now take the ninja world by storm. Naru/Saku pairing
1. Chapter 1

Descendent of God

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Again as I said in my profile this is my first story so if you decide to review then please don't be too harsh. I would like it if you would point out any mistakes I have made in spelling or grammar. If it seems like I am copying from someone at any point in the story and I don't give credit than it would be appreciated if I was informed and told of who I am copying from so that I may give said credit.

**Demon/Summon "speech"**

**Thinking **_**'speech'**_

Regular person "speech"

Thinking _'speech'_

**Jutsu "**_**speech"**_

Anything that has a number in parentheses next to it will be explained at the end of the chapter.

* * *

In the beginning of the universe the big bang created all the matter necessary for life. Slowly the most powerful collections of matter formed into gods. The most powerful of them being The God of Order**(1)**, The God of Chaos Arcarian**(2)**, The Goddess of Life Kami, and The God of Death Shinigami all of which are known as The Big 4. The less powerful, but no less important gods/goddesses being those of destiny, fate, luck, space, time, the sun, moon, sky, earth, and sea.

Demigods were then created by these higher gods. The demigods were those who were rulers of the elements or specified forms of The Big 4.

The Big 4 conveyed together to give life to the currently empty universe. Soon enough they began to focus their efforts to create a world that they named Earth. Kami then gave life to the planet. She created many animals and plants. The Shinigami then brought death so that the world would not become over populated. The Gods of Order and Chaos then came to give a purpose to all of the living beings.

The goddesses destiny, fate, and luck then came to give the world all of its twists and turns while the gods of time and space helped to create many different dimensions where many different possibilities and outcomes occur. Amaterasu goddess of the sun gave light and warmth so the world could flourish. Tsukuyomi goddess of the moon gave a light so that even when it was dark there would be light and she also controlled the tides. Susanoo god of the sea was to give a place for life to originate. The gods of the sky and earth were to give an atmosphere and shape the continents.

The Big 4 Then created heaven and hell. Heaven was a reward for life once death came and hell became a punishment for those who proved themselves unworthy of the life given to them. Heaven also became the place where the gods/goddesses resided. Kami became the ruler of heaven and Arcarian became the ruler of hell.

Arcarian who was a very prideful god slowly started to become jealous of Kami's many creations and how they all flourished on Earth. He decided to make his own realm and connect it to Earth. He called it Makai and Arcarian then started to make his own creatures for this realm. However a problem arose. The world which Arcarian had made was nowhere near as beautiful as Earth was or as inhabitable. There were only patches of oasis scattered throughout this world, and while many of these patches were nearly the size of a small continent( think Australia) it wasn't enough. Makai was a fiery hell almost as bad as the actual hell. Many of the creatures there were grotesque beings whose foulness was unimaginable. There were some creatures though whose beauty could rival the fairest of the creatures that Kami had made.

Arcarian's failure to be just as good as Kami made him furious. He soon decided if his creations couldn't be better than Kami's shouldn't exist. He then began to gather his forces to wage an all out war against the other gods/goddesses. When the others found out they tried to reason with him, but it was no use.

The other gods/goddesses soon gathered there own forces to repel Arcarian's with only the God of Order staying out of it.

The God War was the most devastating war of all times. Both sides and the worlds that they created suffered greatly, but none more so than Earth.

Humans who had become the dominant species of Earth and were on of Kami's most versatile of creations were hit the worst. The war rearranged the very continents themselves as the God of Earth was too busy fighting and by the time he realized what had happened it was too late.

Many people had suffered because of the God War. Millions had died, but without the Shinigami or his servants there to guide souls into the afterlife Earth became overcrowded with dead souls. With so many dead souls on Earth instead of heaven or hell things soon began to get out of balance. Black Energies**(3)** that were born from the fighting of the gods soon began to destroy Earth.

The God War finally ended when The God of Order decided to finally intervene when he saw the black energies. He and Arcarian fought in a one on one match. Normally the God of Order would be somewhat stronger in strength so that he could act as a counter to chaos. The problem now was that with all the chaos going on Aracrian was more powerful now than ever before.

When their battle finally ended both of them were so worn out that they felt they might die, even though they couldn't. Arcarian however had just enough strength left to end the battle in a victory for himself. Just as he was about to strike the final blow the God of Order asked him " What was the point in this war?"

Arcarian answered with "_**So that I would prove that my creations are better then everyone else's and become the supreme ruler of all.**_**"**The God of Order then said "Become supreme ruler of what? Everything is almost destroyed thanks to your negligence and greed. The other gods/goddesses watching the battle then also decided to speak. "**This world now suffers because of you Arcarian. You abandoned you duties and caused all of this." **said Kami. Many of the others yelled out their agreements. The God of Order then began to laugh which started to confuse everyone. "**Why do you laugh Order?"**Kami asked. Order then said "Because you are a hypocrite Kami. You and everyone else have also abandoned their duties. Look at the Earth. Look at how everyone there suffers because of all of your negligence. That was why I had decided to stay out of the war at first, but then those black energies that you now see are running rampant because of all of you."

"I had stayed out of the war so that I could maintain my duties and make sure the world didn't suffer." said Order. However being the only one doing so has meant that my efforts seemed to have only delayed rather than stop the destruction of all that we have made."

"I only decided to intervene and try to stop you Arcarian when it became apparent that I alone could not stop the Dark Energy**(4)** that even as I speak continues to destroy everything.

"_**Ha! Don't try to fool me. YOU just want everything for yourself, don't you.**_" said Arcarian. " **Wait! Order speaks the truth. I can see it with my own eyes." **spoke Kami. Indeed as the others began to look to Earth they also began to see the Black Energies that were corrupting and destroying anything that they could. "_**What! I-I-I never wanted this. I only wanted to rule everything! Just prove that my creations were the best.**_" Arcarian began to exclaim." **Now it would seem as though all of our reasons for fighting this war whatever they may be are pointless. We must now work together in order to save whatever hasn't been destroyed.**" the Shinigami finally spoke. " **I agree with Shinigami. What do the rest of you think?**" asked Kami. "Do you really need to ask me." Order joked. " **Fine!** **I guess it seems like I have no other choice. **Arcarian grumbled. "No, you don't." Order said. "Not unless you want everything destroyed."

The Big 4 and everyone else then put their differences aside and began to gather up the Black Energy and banish it to the far cosmos. With this the God War ended. Gathering it all up proved to be a difficult task as not only was it violent but it could hurt them as well. The cleanup process took hundreds of years before it was done. When it finally was done efforts were then focused on the repairing of the world.

* * *

However the Black Energy soon began to gather up cosmic matter from the dark regions it had been banished to. When it had gathered enough energy it began to take on the form of a dragon( link to picture on profile), being that dragons had been one of the toughest creatures for it to destroy.

When the body was finally complete it had also gained a mind. Its mind was filled only with thoughts of destruction though since it was made from nothing but it. Its power had been separated into 10 tails. With this in mind It decided to call itself the Juubi.

Soon afterwards it decided to take the long journey back to Earth to resume its quest of destruction.

* * *

When the gods had decide to work together to get rid of the Black Energy there was a certain amount of it that they missed. It remained dormant for hundreds of years before a young boy awoke it.

It was to enter the boy whom it tried to corrupt and destroy. This boy had a slight tan and white-grey hair. He was either 4 or 5 years old. He was an orphan who lived in a place called the Land of Tears. It was a beautiful land rich with many resources. There were many forests and all kinds of animals.

The boy was a very kind and innocent person who always was willing to lend a helping hand. Many people in his village remarked on his kindness. When the Dark Energy tried to corrupt the boy he had been truly afraid of dying that day. It was only through a combination of luck, good health, and the boy's purity of heart that allowed him to overcome that Dark Energy. By overcoming the Dark Energy he purified it and unlocked a power that had never before been wielded by humans. He had unlocked the Rinnegan.

His eyes changed from a pure blue to a metallic grayish purple color. The eye also took a ripple-like pattern around the pupil.

The boy could feel power unlike any other flow through him. The thing was he had no idea what to do with that power.

A problem arose quickly. The people of the village began to shun him. They found his eyes to be freaky and the aura of power he emitted was unlike anything they had ever felt.

* * *

Things finally boiled over when 2 drunken men decided to attack the boy.

"G-Get back here shou w-wittle f-fucker!**(5)**", "Yeah, we only wanna p-play with ya f-freak!" yelled the boy's pursuers. "Leave me alone, I didn't do anything wrong!" the boy yelled back.

"Y-Yesh shou did." "Yeah, y-you ex-exist shou little shit-stain".

The boy tried to turn a corner only to realize it was a dead end.

"He-he-hea, we gosh you now bitch." "P-P-Please j-just leave me alone." the boy said with tears in his eyes.

"NO way, ist time w-we inflicted s-some pain." one of the drunk guys said. So enough they started to beat the poor boy with a broken beer bottle and a wrench. Curled up in a ball the boy wished for someone or something to make the beating stop. Unknowingly he unleashed the first ever ninjutsu _**Shinra Tensei**_**(6). **It completely crushed the drunks and destroyed half the block.

Horrified by what he had do the boy ran away from the village and live on the road for some time. He soon came across a old samurai who was willing to teach him. He would learn from him until the age of 10 because the samurai was to die of old age. Taking to wandering the world the boy by this point had come to have accepted killing, but still loathed it. Eventually became more and more curious about that power he displayed against those 2 drunks. He tried meditating in order to bring that power out again.

When he succeeded he was 12. ecstatic at his successes he went on to seeing what else he could do with this power. He was able to use the elements themselves to help win battles. He was starting to become a legend. He was a warrior that was highly feared by many, but he was loved by many more as he used much of his power to help many people. He was praised as a saint.

Eventually he discovered how to use the Six Paths of the Rinnegan. Becoming a Sage he kept on gaining no and more strength until he was as powerful as a god. Yet, not once did he let this power go to his head remembering how it was like to fear people more powerful than you.

He soon named his energy chakra and began to teach others how to use it. He also started to try and bring peace to the violent world of the Elemental Nations(or is it countries) as the continents of Earth were now called. He hoped that by teaching others about chakra, and what was to become **ninjutsu**, **tiajutsu**, and **genjutsu** he would bring peace.

It worked. The Rikudo Sennin as he was now called gathered hundreds of followers. The Elemental Nations entered a golden era of peace and prosperity, but it was not to last. The Juubi had soon returned and was now causing mass mayhem and discord.

The Gods were unable to do anything as every time they destroyed it, it just came back stronger. Also it had been agreed that the only gods who could interfere on Earth were those who played an active role in it. Gods like Arcarian could only sit back and watch as they were nothing more than ideas. They could occasionally influence things or mess with something.

Unlike the gods Juubi was bound by no rules and could annihilate things whenever it wanted to. People went to the Rikudo Sennin and begged him to stop the beast.

The Rikudo Sennin worked night and day trying to come up with a method to stop the Juubi. He finally found it in seals. Sealing or as it would later be called **Fuinjutsu **was a very delicate art that he had only taught to very few students as it could be very dangerous**.**

He had discovered **Fuinjutsu **quite randomly. One day he had been painting random symbols on a piece of paper. He had decided to burn the paper with **Katon **chakra. When he tried the seals lit up and absorbed the **Katon **chakra.

Surprised at this finding the Rikudo Sennin began to experiment more and more with seal seeing which ones worked and which didn't.

Eventually he came up with a sealing jutsu that was so powerful that it was on par with anything a god could have made. He called it the **_Yuuen Shoujin __Reikon __Wareme Fuu no Jutsu_(7)**. The Rikudo Sennin then went out to fight the Juubi.

* * *

'Destruction' the Rikudo Sennin thought as he looked over the battleground. 'So much destruction, and all because of this beast.'

Lightning flashed overhead as he charged up a **_Shinra Tensei_****. **The Juubi looked at him with its single eye. The eye was quite similar to his own thought the sennin. It was the same color as his. It had the same ripples. The only difference was that there were commas in its eye. 3 were grouped around the pupil in a triangle formation. Another 3 farther away were grouped in an upside down triangle, and the final 3 were grouped in a triangle same as the first 3.

The sennin launched a Shinra Tensei at the Juubi knocking it back a few miles. As it roared in pain it fired several chakra blasts from its tails. The sennin used a simple Kawarimi no Jutsu to get out the way.

He then took out his sword which was a ninjato charged it with chakra swung it downwards casting a huge arc of chakra towards the Juubi. It took the hit head on causing a huge explosion. When it cleared the Juubi stood unscathed.

Surprised the sennin then preformed the necessary hand signs for a massive **_Yoton(8):__Dragon Blast no Jutsu_****. **A huge amount of lava in the shape of a dragon was spat out at near supersonic speeds towards the Juubi. Again it took the blast head on and came out unscathed.

The Juubi then brought up its hand and swung it down hitting the earth and creating a massive earthquake using its dark chakra. Gigantic cracks appeared all over as rock slides and mini tsunamis raged about with seismic shock waves destroying anything they could.

The sennin steadied himself using a **_Geton(9): Spherical Stasis no Jutsu_**. Creating a sphere of gravity to protect himself the sage watched as the Juubi came over to him and unleashed a huge amount of its vile dark chakra from its mouth trying to break the sphere.

It took a huge toll on the sennin to keep the sphere up. The Juubi then charged a large amount of dark chakra and sent it to one of its tails. It raised said tail and sent it plummeting towards the sphere intent on breaking it. The sennin new his sphere wouldn't hold against that and said** "****_Shinra Tensei_****" **causing the sphere to expand outwards and hit the Juubi stopping it midway in its own attack.

The Juubi was now beyond furious. The agony it now felt from the many cracks throughout its body it made sure to repay the mortal times 100.

It rose up into the air, folded its wings toward itself and let loose a devastating barrage of air waves. They cut through everything leaving nothing unscathed.

'Oh fuck.' getting hit by one the sennin thought as he was flung through the air 'I sure am glad it didn't go for accuracy.' He ended up hitting a wall and thought 'well at least it can't get any worse.' Sadly it got worse.

'W-what the hell! Its injuries are already healed! Those should have taken at least a minute. Alright I guess I'd better bring out the big guns otherwise I'm screwed'.

Taking out a scroll and then wiping some blood on it "Alright now Juubi its time you saw the reason why I'm called the Rikudo Sennin." "Now introducing The Six Paths of Ninja**(10)**!" "Deva, Animal, Human, Asura, Preta, and Naraka!" the sennin yells out while doing a ridiculous pose.

Every object there including the Juubi is sweat dropping at this. The Juubi starts to think the mortal is insulting him. At this its fury which was like a hurricane became a cataclysm.

Flying up of the ground the Juubi was intent on making the mortal pay.

All six paths (seven if you count the sennin himself) see this. Asura is up first. Opening its chest a cannon comes out. The cannon extends until the main body of it can be seen. A large scope pops out on top and a side handle comes out on the right. On the bottom a 1/2 foot thick pole comes out and separates into a tri pod. On the left a cylinder comes out.

All the paths except for Deva go to the right while Deva goes to the left. The other paths grab the handle and Deva sticks his hand in the cylinder and begins charging up a huge amount of chakra.

'Try this ya bitch' the sennin smirked as he began converting the charged up chakra into Geton chakra.

As soon as the Juubi got within range they fired and the sennin said "**_Geton: Grand Annihilation._**" A gargantuan blast of gravity chakra left the cannon.

Juubi however easily saw it coming and avoided it, afterwards thinking it was safe began to move forward again.

Smirking still even though his attack seemingly missed animal path then came up and using its summoning skills opened a portal for the blast to go in. Then opening another portal animal path "summoned" the attack to come right above the Juubi.

Pure agony is what the Juubi felt when the attack hit. Most of the country they were in felt the shockwaves of the attack.

Lying in a giant crater almost the size of Mt. Everest the Juubi was seemingly defeated.

Where its fury had been a cataclysm after this it was now a star gone fucking supernova. Using its dark chakra the Juubi sent several chakra dragons at such a speed that the paths had no time to do anything.

A huge explosion engulfed the sennin and his paths. Asura was nearly destroyed by the attack, as of now it wasn't battling anytime soon. Animal and Naraka paths were completely annihilated. The rest managed to at least survived thanks to preta absorbing half of the attack.

'Damn, one of my most powerful attacks and it can still fight.' the sennin had already realized that only his gravity attacks would work on the Juubi for some reason. ' It seems like I'll have to activate the seal.

Earlier on he had managed to complete a massive sealing array on their current battle field.

The array was necessary in order to use the **_Yuuen Shoujin __Reikon __Wareme Fuu no Jutsu_**.

The reason why it hadn't been activated yet was that it needed to charge up a large amount of chakra for it to work. It had helped that all the attacks used so far had huge amounts of chakra. The runoff from those attacks was absorbed into the sealing array.

The sennin sensed that now was the time to activate the seal. As the Juubi came forward it stood right in front of the sennin. It then began to charge lightning in its body preparing to unleash it when it had reached maximum power.

Just as the Juubi attacked the sennin activated the sealing array calling out "**_Yuuen Shoujin __Reikon __Wareme Fuu no Jutsu_**." Caught by surprise the Juubi then found itself stuck in place. Roaring in anger and agony as it tried to get free it felt its soul being pulled out of its body. The jutsu was designed to pull the Juubi's soul from its body and seal it within the Rikudo Sennin's body.

When the sealing was done the sennin hand never felt more tired than ever before. He had several broken ribs. Cuts all over his body. The Armor he wore was broken and dented in many places. All in all he felt awuful. Sadly for him there was still one more thing to do. Charging up as much chakra as he could he then condensed it into a black ball of gravity.

Releasing it up into the air and yelling out "_**Chibaku Tensei**_" the sennin watched as it attracted a huge amount of matter. Rocks, trees, water, it didn't matter what it was it all got sucked in. This included the body of the Juubi.

With this the Juubi's body was sealed up into a gargantuan sphere of rock. Using the last of his strength the sennin sent the gargantuan sphere up to the moon. After this he collapsed exhausted.

* * *

With the Juubi defeated the Rikudo Sennin went from legendary to godlike status. He was worshiped like a god. His name was revered all throughout the Elemental Nations. There wasn't a single person who hadn't heard of him.

The sennin being a modest man tried to stop all of this but sadly for him it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

The battle hadn't come without its costs. It had drastically reduced his lifespan. Where he once would have lived for hundreds of years now he would only live to be 80.

One problem that still remained was that the Juubi's soul was while trapped always fighting for control of his body. He knew that with his death the beast would be free to reclaim its body.

He came up with a new seal called the **_Yuuen Shoujin Kyuu Hanasu Fuu no Jutsu_(11). **At his death it would split the soul of the Juubi into nine separate entities.

The rest of the Rikudo Sennin's life was going to be spent ending the many conflicts that were born because of the Juubi. Its evil influence corrupting many people.

* * *

Later on in life he ended up meeting a woman, falling in love with her (having sex) and having 3 sons. His first born having inherited a downgraded version of his father's eyes was to grow up helping his father stop many conflicts. Experiencing so much conflict however made him think that people would give in to evil given the slightest opportunity to do so. He wasn't able to see the good inside people, just how long until they turned evil. He started to believe that an enforced peace was the only kind possible.

The second son inheriting his father's body would end up growing up away from a the horrors that the first experienced. This caused him to believe that everybody held good in their hearts and that it just needed someone to bring it out. He wasn't so naive though that he believed everybody was redeemable. The were some who deserved to die.

On his deathbed the sage was to chose the second son instead of the first to be his successor. The first son saw this as a betrayal. The first had been with his father on some of his most difficult of tasks. He had stood by him through think and thin. He was to fight his younger brother thinking him unworthy as the successor. The descendants of the first son became the Uchiha clan. The descendants of the second son would become the Senju clan.

Eventually the most powerful people of those 2 clans Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju born 5,000 years later would come together to create Konohagakure no Sato thus ending the Shinobi Clan Wars. They would soon after fight for the position of village leader at what would become Valley of the End with Harashima winning.

As for why the third son isn't mentioned in all of this. That is because soon after he was born he was stolen by one of the sennin's enemies. They baby was lucky enough to be saved by a seal master. The third son ended up inheriting everything necessary for the Rinnegan but never found himself in a dire situation when he was young enough to unlock it . He would go on to become a seal master with his descendants turning into the Namikaze clan. As each member kept failing to unlock the Rinnegan the ability to unlock it became slimmer and slimmer. The Namikazes would settle in Konoha where their numbers would dwindle for various reasons until the only one left was Namikaze Minato and his soon to be born son.

* * *

I hope you guys like the prologue. I apologize if it's too long, but I couldn't find a shorter way to explain all that I wanted to as I am new at this. I do hope you liked the battle scene. It was really hard to make.

(1) I can't come up with a good name for this god.

(2) Got this name from DevilKeys Writing. Guy is a great author.

(3) Energy created from the gods warring with each other.

(4) May end up calling it Dark or Black energy. It's the same thing.

(5) The words are messed up on purpose as they are drunk.

(6) Probably isn't the first ninjustu, but for my story it is.

(7) Grand Spirit Splitter Purification Seal no Jutsu

(8) Lava Style jutsu

(9) Gravity Style jutsu

(10) I didn't think the Rikudo Sennin would call it the Six Paths of Pain

(11) Grand Soul 9 Divider Seal no Jutsu

Well next chapter will be about the kyuubi attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Descendant of God

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Well this chapter is now going to be about the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure and Naruto's birth. Enjoy!

**Demon/Summon "speech"**

**Thinking **_**'speech'**_

Regular person "speech"

Thinking 'speech'

**Jutsu "speech"**

Anything that has a number in parentheses next to it will be explained at the end of the chapter. Also at the end of the chapter is where I will give credit for other people's ideas that I use in my story. It will be where I explain the numbers.

* * *

"Push Kushina, push." the nurse urged on as Kushina was now trying to give birth to a son. She was now covered in sweat and her long red hair was matted up all over the pace. "Come on honey, just a little more. I can already see his head." Minato said. Kushina replied "Well then if you're so eager **why don't you try ****Having This Baby!"**She then proceeded to throw Minato through the wall of the room having had some training from Tsunade.

As Minato was laying out in the hallway he thought to himself 'I must be a masochist, after all she beats the crap out me and I still love her.'

When Minato had finally got back to the room it was to see Kushina holding 2**(1)** sleeping babies. One had sun kissed blond hair like him and the other had fiery red hair like Kushina. 'Wait two, shouldn't there only be one?' Having noticed Minato Kushina said "oh Minato they're beautiful aren't they. Also, sorry about throwing you through the wall." Kushina said smiling sheepishly. "Don't worry about it Kushi-chan, and your right they are beautiful. Although one question."

"Yes Mina-kun?" "Why are there two babies?" "Apparently when we went to the doctor to find out how many we were having the read it wrong. So I had twins instead. I named the boy Naruto like you wanted, but I can't figure out what to name the girl." "Hmmmm. How bout we name her Akahana?"

"Red bright flower? I love it Mina-kun." Kushina spoke happily. Naruto having then decided to wake up saw his dad and began trying to reach for him. " I think he wants you to pick him up." Minato then proceeded to pick up Naruto. Looking into his son's eyes which were a blue that was just as intense as his own eyes Minato thought to himself 'I have got to be the happiest man alive right now. I just wish It didn't have to end so soon.'

For you see a week ago the Kyuubi was spotted heading towards Konoha destroying many other villages in its path. Konoha had sent out many shinobi to try and stop or at least slow down the beast. Sadly nothing worked.

* * *

Now currently in his office our blond Hokage was trying to figure out a way to stop the Kyuubi. So far the only method that would seem like it would work was creating a jinchiriki. For a mere inanimate object like a pot could never hold something so powerful.

Another problem however was who to pick as the container. He would have to choose soon to. For even as he sat there contemplating the Kyuubi was at Konoha's walls killing hundreds of shinobi and kunoichi who tried to hold back the beast.

'**Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu**' this was a jutsu that would summon the Shinigami himself to help him seal the Kyuubi, but into who? It would have to be a baby who was only a few hours old as there chakra coils would be able to adapt to the Kyuubi's chakra.

He then finally realized with horror who he would have to seal Kyuubi into.'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Why! Why!' "Damn, Damn it all. Why'd it have to be my son! My only son. Damn you to hell Kyuubi!

With this realization he started to write his will for the** Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu **would sacrifice his soul to the Shinigami.

He suddenly stopped when he realized he would have to tell Kushina what he was going to do. 'Damn it why does life have to be so unfair. First my parents, and now this, what's next! A giant bomb coming from somewhere wiping out all of Konoha, huh!'

* * *

As he made his way to Kushina's hospital room he saw that Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Rin were visiting Kushina and their babies.

Jiraiya was holding Naruto who was currently pulling at his long hair. Minato listened in on the conversation. He heard Jiraiya say "ouch gaki, that hurts." Tsunade laughed saying "Wow Jiraiya I didn't know you were such a wimp, getting beaten by a baby." "Well why don't you try holding him then Tsunade." Jiraiya then mutters in a low voice "he won't seem like such an angle then."

Jiraiya went to talk to Kakashi who remarked "Naruto sure looks a lot like sensei" while Tsunade went to cooing and awwing at baby Naruto. Shizune and Rin were doting all over Akahana. Rin said " Kushina-sensei she has your hair and eyes. She'll grow up to look like you some day." Shizune added in "ohh, I can tell she'll be an eye turner for all the boys."

Sarutobi simply stood there smiling, happy for the new family. He then spoke "Well Kushina I am truly glad for you and Minato, and I can't wait to what these two will grow up to be like." "Why thank you Saru, it makes me happy to have these two bundles of joy here with us."

Minato hearing all of this felt his heart break. Especially when he was going to more than likely damn one of his own children.

Minato finally entered. His eyes were quite sullen and his mood said bad news was coming. Kushina immediately noticing this spoke "Minato what's wrong?" Giving a huge sigh Minato began explaining his plan to stop the Kyuubi's rampage. "I'm afraid Kushi-chan that in order to stop the Kyuubi I will have to seal it in a baby no more than a few hours old. The jutsu that I will use will cost me my life, but as the Hokage I must do this."

Everybody in the room was shocked. Kushina came to the realization that he was going to use one of their children. When this happened she started to cry hysterically "No! I refuse. I won't let you. Why can't you just use someone else's child? Why one of ours? Why!" "I'm truly sorry Kushi-chan but it has to be done, after all what kind of Hokage would I be if I were to ask another couple to give up their child, Naruto will become a hero." as Minato said this tears were running down his eyes. At this Minato began to reach for Naruto, but seeing this Kushina got out of bed and tried to attack Minato, being driven half insane by the fact Minato was going to make a jinchiriki out of their son.

She was stopped by Kakashi and Jiraiya. As they knocked her out and put her back into bed Sarutobi asked "Minato must you turn your only son into a jinchiriki?"

"Yes jiji**(2)**, I'm afraid I have no other choice." "Then at least let me preform the sealing Minato. I've grown old, your still young, the village needs someone like you to lead it." Jiraiya then decided to add in his voice "Or you could let me perform it Minato. Think about it, Kushina and your children will need you." "**NO!** It has to be me who does this. This is the job of the Hokage. To sacrifice oneself for the village. Besides neither of you two know all 5,000**(3)** seals necessary for the _**Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu**_."

Taking Naruto Minato shunshined(body flicker jutsu) back to his office.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Drawing the seal for the**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki** on Naruto's belly Minato smiled as Naruto laughed at the ticklish feeling from the paintbrush. The **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki **was going to be used in conjunction with the two **Shishou Fuuin **seals to allow Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

As Minato finished drawing the seal he looked at Naruto tears swelling in his eyes again as he saw how happy and carefree Naruto was. 'My son, I hope that you never lose that carfree smile that you have on your face right now.' Naruto seeing his father started to giggle. Minato gave a small smile at that.

"You're gonna be daddies little hero aren't ya?" Naruto laughed even more not knowing what his father said but liking the sound of his voice.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya came into the Hokage's office to once again try and convince Minato to let one of them perform the sealing. Minato's decision would not be changed however.

Jiraiya spoke "well then gaki, it's been nice havin you as a student. We're all gonna miss you." "Thanks Ero-Sennin." "Gaki I told you not to call me that." Chuckling Sarutobi said " I guess when you're gone I'll have to become Hokage again won't I. "Yep and you'll have to deal with all the paper work again." After hearing this Sarutobi began to cry.

"Well I guess this is goodbye. Tell everyone I'll miss them." Handing over 2 scrolls to Sarutobi he said "jiji I want you to give this to my kids when they're ready. Those are my wills containing everything I'll leave behind for them. Also jiji I want you to make sure Naruto is seen as a hero." Getting a nod as an agreement Minato also added "oh and jiji there is a trick to getting your paperwork done faster." Before Sarutobi could get over his shock of hearing this Minato took Naruto and Hiraishined of to the battlefield. This would be the last time Minato would be seen alive

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Sarutobi yelled, now he would never be able to learn the secret. Jiraiya just laughed at Sarutobi's expense.

* * *

"Hold the line! we have to wait until Yondaime-sama gets here." yelled out a random shinobi. "Ahhhhh, my leg!", "Oh god somebody help me.", "I want my mommy!", "I can see my insides" were some of the many cries that went across the battlefield.

As the brave shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha tried their best to hold off the beast they just ended up dying in the face if such a monstrous entity.

Many of the weaker ninja were having trouble just standing straight from all the killer intent that the Kyuubi let out.

Many civilians in the village had died from the Ki (killer intent) alone.

Others died from random objects falling and glancing blows from the Kyuubi's attack. Any where the Kyuubi's chakra went things either died or became corrupted.

As several Anbu prepared a large Suiton jutsu others tried distracting the Kyuubi with exploding tags. They did nothing more than aggravate the Kyuubi, but they served their purpose. As the Anbu finished their jutsu they called out "**Suiton: ****Bakusui Shōha**"**(4). **Spitting out a great torrent of water they watched as it went towards the Kyuubi. A loud shriek of pain could be heard when the wave of water hit the Kyuubi.

The ninja cheered at this. Sadly for them their cheer was cut short when the Kyuubi let out a huge beam of chakra from its mouth.

It wiped out most of the ninja sent to deal with it. With this remaining ninja decided on s suicide charge. The Kyuubi seeing this let out a loud roar which turned into a shock wave blasting all of the suicidal ninja way. Using one of its tails the Kyuubi sent out an earthquake that killed of 3 platoons of reinforcements.

One of the surviving Anbu thought 'none of our attacks are working. We've tried all kinds of elemental attacks. Those that do break through the Kyuubi's cloak of chakra barely do any damage. Also any damage that is done is healed way too fast for anyone to capitalize on it.'

Not wanting to give up hope the Anbu went through several hand signs and called out "**Futon: Scissor Slash**" brining his arms out into an x shape the Anbu used as much chakra as he could and slashed at the air with his arms.

Two powerful blades of wind went straight towards the Kyuubi. Having not noticed the attack the Kyuubi was unable to dodge. Cutting right through the defensive chakra cloak the wind attack went deep into the Kyuubi's underbelly.

Even more rage then what the Kyuubi already felt swelled up as he then proceeded to crush the ninja that did the attack, its wound already healing up.

For the few ninja that were left there was no hope left if the Yondaime didn't arrive soon. Just as all hope was almost lost A giant toad appeared on the battle field.

The ninja recognizing this toad gave out loud cheers of hope at this new arrival. "Were saved!" and various other phrases were heard left and right as hope was rekindled.

Atop the toad stood the Yondaime in all his glory holding a baby Naruto.

* * *

"**Minato why have you summoned me?" **questioned the boss toad Gamabunta. " I apologize but if you would look around you would see why." Standing in front of them was the Kyuubi in all of its terrible glory.

"**Ahhh now I see, so am I to presume you are going to use that jutsu?**" " Yes you can. Do ya think that you could hold Kyuubi long enough for me to finish all 5,000 hand signs" "**Sure, after this I'm really gonna miss ya kid. You were a good summoner. Much better than Jiraiya at least.**" "Thanks Bunt. Now what'd ya say we fight together one last time.

With that Gamabunta charged into battle.

* * *

Drawing his sword Gamabuta tried for a slash at the Kyuubi. Dodging it the Kyuubi sent its tails, using them to try and smash the toad. Being faster than the Kyuubi he managed to avoid the tails. Sheathing his sword and calling out "**Suiton: Teppōdama**" Gamabunta fired off a few water bullets at the Kyuubi. Using its chakra cloak for protection, the bullets just created steam on impact, Kyuubi used on of its tails to send a large blade of its destructive chakra towards Bunta**(5)**.

Evading that and using the steam created from his water attack as cover Bunta fired off a few more water bullets before jumping into the air and preparing to slice the Kyuubi. Getting unsteadied by this Minato called out "hey Bunta try to be more careful would you?" "**Oh yeah, well then why don't you try fighting Kyuubi without me, it isn't exactly easy you know.**" "Point taken."

Not really caring about the water bullets Kyuubi noticed when Bunta jumped up into the air. Giving a smirk the Kyuubi fired of a large chakra blast. Getting hit by it Bunta was surrounded by an explosion. Nearly having a fatal crash Bunta managed to at least get a soft crash landing.

"YOU HAVE TO BE MORE CARFULL BUNTA, that time I almost lost my place. Doing twenty seals half a second means it's very easy for me to mess up." "**Oh sorry, yes you just keep doing your seals and forget the fact that I just got hit with a powerful attack that could have FUCKING KILLED ME! Hell I could have internal bleeding right now, but you don't your about that, nooo you just keep doing your seals.**" Gamabunta said sarcastically as he tried to get up from the attack. "Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry."

Minato was nearly halfway done with the seals, but the problem was that the Kyuubi's tails were now in striking distance of the village**(6)**. The tails began with tearing down the walls of the village with a loud crash. **Booooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm**. With the walls out of the way some of the tails then began to cause havoc inside the village.

Seeing this Minato began to speed up his hand signs trying to get done as quickly as possible.

Bunta called out "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(7)**" spitting out a huge torrent of water and having it spin around a slam into the Kyuubi sending it a few meters away and bringing its tails out of range of the village.

Now furious at the toad the Kyuubi in its rage induced state vowed to wipe that annoying toad from the face of this world. Taking in a great breath of air the Kyuubi soon looked like a giant ball of fur when it was done. Breathing out the hot air infused with his chakra Kyuubi unleashed its **Heat** **Wave Blast**.

It melted or disintegrated anything it came across. Bunta hopped out of the way as fast as he possibly could. Minato who was nearly done with all the hand signs was struggling to keep his balance from all the hoping. As he looked at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully thanks to a hypnoses jutsu he couldn't help but give a sigh of regret. 'I hate to do this to you my son, but what other choice do I have. If I don't do this thousands more will die. Sacrifice 1 to save a thousand I guess. Doesn't mean I have to like it though.' As he thought this he was almost done just needing a few more hand signs.

Kyuubi then tried to get in close to Gamabunta and proceeded to use its claws to try and skewer the large toad. Already exhausted Gamabunta had a tough time trying to dodge the swipes. It showed when one of the claws raked his left eye.

Giving a hiss of pain Bunta got far enough from the Kyuubi that Minato would still be in striking range with his jutsu. Finally done Minato called out "**Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu**." As the Shinigami appeared above him he asked "**For what purpose have I benn summoned here human?**" "Shinigami-sama I have summoned you so that you can seal the Kyuubi into this child." As he said this he held Naruto for the Shinigami to see. "**Very well, but know that this will require your soul as a sacrifice.**" "I am well aware of that."

With that a giant bright light engulfed the Yondaime. When it disappeared the Kyuubi was keeled over seemingly dead. The Yondaime was atop Gamabunta also dead with a crying baby Naruto held protectively in his arms.

The now reinstated Sandaime Hokage shunshined up to Gamabunta's head where he saw the now dead Yondaime. Hearing the babies crying the Sandaime picked up Naruto and began trying to sooth the babies cries. Finally getting Naruto to calm down Sarutobi thought to himself 'Minato, now you have given up your life and son for the village. I can only hope the villagers respect your sacrifice, but we both know how people can be.'

Letting tears come out of his eyes for the sacrifice the family made to the village Sarutobi was surprised when he felt a tiny hand trying to wipe away his tears. Giving a simile at the boy he thought 'this child would turn into someone great one day. I can feel it.'

With a shunshin back to the office the other shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha began to start picking up the dead.

* * *

'The Kyuubi, an unstoppable force of nature.' Madara sat watching as the Kyuubi went of its ramage. Being the one who had made it go on said ramage Madara was quite happy to see Konoha's forces being decimated by his pet. He was dressed up in his classic battle armor with his long spiked hair flowing behind him.

When the Anbu had tried their Suiton jutsu against his pet Madara had laughed knowing that would ultimately accomplish nothing other than their deaths.

When Kyuubi had sent out its chakra beam Madara had made several shadow clones which began to cheer "Ky-uu-bi that's what you're getting destroyed by, goooo Kyuubi. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy." He did this all will having pompoms on his hands. Don't ask where he got them . We don't know either.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL SCREWED NOW YA HERE ME MUTHA-FUCKING-SCREWED. Bet you guys regret me not being Hokage now huh!" Madara mocked as the Kyuubi caused its earthquake.

When Kyuubi got hit by the wind attack Madara called out "What! That was a complete foul. That guy gets a red card. RED CARD DAMIT! Huh, where's a referee when you need one?"

When the Anbu was crushed Madara gave a satisfied laugh. "At least there is some justice in the world."

As the Yondaime appeared Madara merely scoffed "Oh please you're going to have to do waaaaaayyyyy better that some giant toad if you want to beat my Kyuubi. Not that you ever could."

With that he began to cackle madly "Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahah-cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, w-water. I-I need water." He then started to take big gulps of water. When he was done "Ah now where was I, oh right Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa. Man, that felt good."

Every time Kyuubi would land a hit on the toad Madara would do a new type of cheer. This would have creeped anyone out if there was anyone to see it.

So confident Madara was that Kyuubi would destroy Konohagakure no Sato that it came as a complete surprise when his pet was keeled over in defeat after the bright light enveloped the Yondaime. Realizing how the Yondaime beat his pet Madara stood there for a minute or two. Slowly his body began to shake until finally his fury exploded.

**" "** Madara yelled out so loud that some of the banshee like Haruno's (not all of them are banshee like) would be quiet in comparison, and a geyser of fire shot out from him reaching several meters in length adding to show how angry he was. How was it that no one ever heard the yell or the giant geyser is a phenomena historians will never figure out being that no one ever heard or saw either things so no one knew it happened.

* * *

As the Sandaime made his way back into Kushina's room she heard him say "well Kushina here is Naruto." As she turned from looking out of the window hoping against all that Minato hadn't done what he said he would do her hopes were dashed as she saw the whiskers that now adorned the sleeping Naruto along with the seal on his belly. Fury rising in her for the beast she spat out "take that-that thing away from me." Shocked the Sandaime said "B-But this is your-" "NO, that thing is no longer my son. All I have left is my daughter, my son and husband died fighting the Kyuubi, yes, yes that's what happened, that's exactly what happened." As she said this she slowly began her descent into madness.

Now fearing for Naruto's safety Sarutobi left the room as quickly as he could freaked out by Kushina's now constant ramblings. He left Akahana with Kushina knowing she had enough of a mind left not to harm her daughter.

* * *

In his office the Sandaime wondered if he should tell the people of Konoha just how the Yondaime saved them. As he sat contemplating this Jiraiya and Kakashi burst into the room. Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi's face realizing what he was thinking. " No Sarutobi-sensei, I know what you're thinking and you can tell them that Naruto is the container for the Kyuubi." Kakashi agreed with Jiraiya saying " I have seen the people. Most of them are total wrecks right now, if you tell them the truth then Naruto will be fucked for life." Agreeing the Sandaime decide not to the People of Konoha the truth.

Sadly a Root Anbu was listening in on the conversation. A soon as he heard enough he shunshined to Danzo and began to tell him everything. Danzo contemplated, if he could get the people to hate the boy, then open up a window of trust for himself to exploit the he would gain a powerful weapon to use. Ordering the his Anbu to spread the word Danzo thought to himself 'soon I'll have myself the ultimate weapon. Then all of Konoha will be mine. People can be such bigoted fools.' He laughed at this in his mind as he began planning for the conquest of Konoha.

* * *

Somewhere in Amegakure no Sato.

Madara was crying his eyes out as he alternated between sawing a couch in half and eating ice cream with a shovel. "Whaaaaa haaaaaa haaa uhuhuhuhuh whhhhaaaaaa!" this was all that seemed to come out of Madara's mouth.

Pein and Konan were quickly becoming annoyed with his crying. Pein finally burst saying "MADARA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU WOULN'T LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAID IT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA TO SEND THE KYUUBI TO ATTACK KONOHA SO STOP YOUR CRYING, IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY, AND DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DESTROY MY FURNITURE?" Sniff, sniff "Y-Y-You d-don't h-have to b-be so-so mean."

At this Pein got really mad "Oh, you're calling me mean, I remember right before you had Kyuubi attack Konoha you said _"Oh shut the fuck up you Goth pierced freak. I don't have to listen to what you say. You're only the fake leader of Akatsuki. Since I'm the real leader I get to do whatever I want to so go back and stuff more piercings inside yourself you cock-sucking wimp of a walking mother-shit-fucking skeleton. Oh and FYI we can all hear what you and Konan do inside your office. I mean really put some privacy seals on or something." _and then you left, so you get no sympathy from me."

At this Madara began to cry even more. In order to placate him Pein finally said "why don't we just gather up all of the jinchiriki and biju put them into the Gedō Mazō with the Kyuubi last that way we will have all nine biju to destroy Konoha with then we release the Juubi. Ya know do things as originally planned."

As Madara stopped crying he began to think. "Aha I have a brilliant idea. Why don't we gather up all of the jinchiriki and biju put them into the Gedō Mazō with the Kyuubi last that way we will have all nine biju to destroy Konoha with then we release the Juubi. Ya know do things as originally planned."

At this Pein was sputtering indignantly " th-th-that's what I-I-I-I j-j-ju-ju-just said." Madara began to laugh "oh silly Pein you and your constant idea snatching, but don't worry I give you some credit." With this Madara left.

Pein just stood there seething in anger. He calmed himself down and said "well at least you listen to me right Konan?" when he got no response he looked back to find Konan wearing earplugs and reading a _Dominatrix Girls _catalog. Pein then went off to go and sulk in a corner about no one ever listening to him.

* * *

Hello folks I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen and I'll tell you about the next chapter. Six years will have passed since the Kyuubi attack and thanks to Danzo everybody now knows about Naruto. Poor Naruto, now he has to survive with people hating him left and right. Hopefully things will better for him soon. Please tune in next time.

* * *

Phew, that was a lot of typing for me. It took me several days to write this. I do hope you readers like the Ocness of Pein and Madara as this is a parody and I am trying to be funny. Oh and please review as reviews let an author know their stories are being appreciated.

(1) Yes twins although they look different from each other

(2) Minato also calls him that

(3) Don't know how many actual seals are needed for the jutsu but for my story there are going to be 5,000

(4) Water style: Exploding Water Shock Wave

(5) May end up calling him Bunta just to shorten things up

(6) Those tails are freaking long

(7) Water style: Great waterfall technique

Well Ja ne folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Descendent of God

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

By the way just as a warning to readers, I will be doing a council as seen in other Naruto stories. There is going to be a civilian and shinobi division. However Sarutobi isn't going to be bossed around by them so don't be worried about that. Also there won't be mobs forming to hunt Naruto down on his birthday. People will hate him, and they will try to make his life miserable, but not to that extreme.

* * *

Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office

'6 years, hard to believe time has passed by so fast' thought the elderly Hokage. The village had recovered quite nicely. Any parts of the village that had been destroyed when the Kyuubi attacked had been pretty much repaired.

As for their ninja forces they were only just starting to recover from the devastation Kyuubi inflicted upon them. Only 40% of their forces had survived. They hadn't even recovered from the Third Great Ninja World War when it attacked. Now however their numbers were making a comeback. Especially with talented ninja like Itachi filling their ranks.

As for Naruto he had been placed in a orphanage after everything was done. When word had spread out about what Naruto contained however there was chaos. People were near hysterical, demanding his death. Sarutobi had to call on Anbu to quell the mobs occurring because of the info.

The council hadn't been to happy either.

_Flashback_

_As the Newly reinstated Hokage walked into the council chambers he was greeted to the sight of the council. The council was a body created by the Shodaime to advise the Hokage and help them if the requested it. They held little real power all though they could make a law if the entire council agreed on it. It was made up of clan heads and skilled civilians. As the years went by though good honorable people got replaced by greedy, power hungry snobs. The council began trying to order the Hokage around like he was their play puppet. So he had to gently(cough violently cough) show them who was boss. They got the message, but over through the years as new members came and went they constantly tried to mess in affairs that weren't any of their business, like now._

_As he sat down one council member then spoke "Ah Hokage-sama good for you to join us. Now I would like to bring up the issue of the container Naruto-" "Issue? I wasn't aware there was an issue." Sarutobi interrupted. Looking miffed the man then said "Of course there is an issue, such a why has that monster been allowed to live." At this many of the civilian members voiced their agreements to this. Shinobi members were also favoring what the civilians said although they mostly just kept quiet. A civilian by the name of Masaaki Ryohei spoke up "We are telling you to get rid of that monstrous abomination that is in your office. We feel this to be the best interest of the village." Sarutobi started to laugh after hearing this. "Oh so you want to be the one who dooms us all?" "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Ryohei asked. Homura one of the Hokages old teammates said " I think there is some sort of failsafe if we were to kill Naruto. Is that what you are trying to say Sarutobi?" "Why yes Homura, but even if there was no failsafe I still wouldn't let you kill Naruto,. He is a hero and the Yondaime wished for him to be seen as such." Many of the council still not getting why Sarutobi was protecting the boy looked at him confused._

_At this the aged Hokage gave a sigh. Pulling out a Kunai and a scroll he asked "tell me what are these?"Uchiha Fugaku answered confused "a kunai and scroll." "Good" and with that Sarutobi sealed the kunai in the scroll. "Now can anyone tell me what I just did." Danzou answered annoyed by this "you fucking sealed a kunai in a scroll." "Right you are Danzou." Giving the scroll to Inuzaka Tsume he asked her "Tsume would you please tell me if that scroll is in any way a kunai?" As the council finally started to understand what he was trying to say Nara Shikaku said "So what your saying is that the Kyuubi and Naruto are two separate beings." "Precisely Shikaku." Danzou then stod up saying "I don't really care if they're two separate beings or not, what I do care about is the safety of the village. Who's to say that the beast won't break out by itself with time? That's why I want you to give Naruto to me, so that I can train him to control the beast." 'and to help me take over Konoha' Danzou added as an afterthought._

_Jiraiya appeared in the room startling a few people. He said "Danzou I don't think you have to worry about the Kyuubi breaking out of the seal. I checked it myself and it is as unbreakable as the statues over at Valley of the End_(will be explained later)._ So there will be no need for you to do anything to Naruto."_

_"With that the matter is settled. Naruto won't be killed or turned into a weapon by you Danzou, and don't even think of trying to deny it." the Sandaime spoke as he saw Danzou open his mouth to disagree. "Naruto will have as normal a childhood as possible."_

_"As of this moment speaking of what Naruto contains is forbidden. Anyone who does so will be punished with death. Said death will happen by being thrown of the Hokage monument. There will be no trial for that person." the Sandaime said leaking out some KI to get his point across. _

_No one dared to disagree with the Sandaime. He might be old now but there was a reason he was titled as the Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi)._

_"Now I think this council meeting is adjourned." and with that Sarutobi got up and walked out of the room. His old teammates soon followed him and with that everyone else began to leave. Many civilian members were still dissatisfied with the results but kept their mouths shut. The Shinobi members just dropped the matter entirely._

_As the Hokage's old teammates walked towards him Koharu spoke "Sarutobi do you really think it is a good idea to antagonize the rest of the council?" Homura added in " We also agree with you, but while the council hold no real power compared to the Hokage the members have influence in the village. They can still make Naruto's life miserable." Hiruzen said "They wouldn't dare. I will have a few of my Anbu keep an eye on them. If they try anything they will be killed. Besides the Shinobi side seems to get it and the civilians can always be cowed with a bit of KI. Why I even think one of them peed their pants when I let some loose."_

_Koharu sighed "Very well, it seems like you have the situation under control. I guess we'll leave you alone for now." With that Koharu and Homrua walked away. _

_As he walked back to his office Hiruzen wondered if Jiraiya would be able to take care of Naruto as he was his Godfather(sorry I didn't write that in)._

_Inside his office Jiraiya was waiting for him. "So the council still seems to give you a headache eh sensei?" "Huh, Jiraiya until you're the Hokage you will never know how bad they can be." "Good, because I'll never be Hokage. Anyhow sensei what are you going to do with Naruto. I know he is in an orphanage currently, but now that they know what Naruto contains they aren't going to be very nice to him." "that is why I was hoping you could take care of him Jiraiya." "WHAT? Are you insane? I can't take care of a baby. Tsunade could but not me." "Well Tsunade has left the village to deal with all of her grief so you are the only option, after all you are his godfather." "I can't sensei, you know I have a spy network to maintain. I also need to keep tracking Orochimaru. Besides if I took him with me he would be in constant danger. At least here in the village you can offer him better protection. I will give him money from my bank account to help support himself though." "I suppose that is the best we can do. I'll try to make sure that Naruto is treated well, but I can't make people like him. Please Jiraiya try to visit him." "I will try sensei." "Good, that's all I ask."_

_Flashback end _

And with that Naruto grew up. While he wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp thanks to the Hokage he was hated and ignored. Very few people cared about him at all, and he had a very difficult time making friends.

While the law Sarutobi put into effect stopped the younger generations from knowing about Naruto containing the Kyuubi the younger generation did pick up on how the elder generation acted towards him and also began to shun and neglect him. Naruto could barely go anywhere and not feel the stares of hatred on him. That and there had been a lot of people thrown of the Hokage Monument a few weeks after the law was made.

He thought sadly 'Oh Minato, if you could see how they treat your sacrifice I wonder if you still would have done the same thing. He should be treated like a hero, but human's seldom seem to understand that which is different, and Naruto is just too different for them'

And now let us go to our little blond hero.

* * *

Konoha Library

Naruto was sitting at a table reading books on chakra, he was dressed in a white shirt with the Konoha symbol on it, black pants, and blue shinobi sandals. He always loved reading books ever since his jiji showed him how to read. Since Naruto did not have many friends he turned to books. To him books were filled with interesting things just waiting to be discovered. He loved just how many different types of books there were. He could always get something new when he grew bored with one book.

The first book he ever read was a book called _Legends and Myths of the Shinobi World_. It contained various stories from all over the world. Some of it was true and others were just plain unknown. One of his favorite stories was one about the Rikudo Sennin. It was his all time favorite. He never got tired of reading it. After he first read the story he tried to learn everything he possibly could about the Rikudo Sennin. What he found out Amazed and shocked him to his wildest dreams. He dreamed that he was related to such a great man not knowing how his parents were. Sadly he thought to himself 'how could I ever be related to him. The way everyone looks at me must mean that my parents were no good.' Naruto wasn't dumb, in fact he was a prodigy. He knew that all the glares he felt on him daily had to mean something. This was simply the most logical conclusion he could come up with.

He came to the library to escape all the glares and whispers that were done behind his back when everyone else thought that he wasn't paying attention. If they didn't do those then it was just plain ignoring him until he went away. While he could take a lot of it eventually it would become too much and when that happened he would come to the library. That's not to say he only came to the library to relive stress. He also came here for just about any reason really.

Right now though he was trying to study up on chakra as he had just began his year at the academy. He wanted to get ahead of the others. He knew that there were three basic jutsu they would learn at the academy. The Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi no Jutsu. He had already got down the Henge no Jutsu when on his fifth birthday he begged Sandaime, or jiji as he called him, to teach him a jutsu that would let him disguise himself. He wanted the jutsu so that he could disguise himself from the villagers. He usually did this when he went grocery shopping.

As he got done with the book he left the library to go have lunch over at Ichirakus.

* * *

Walking down the street Naruto felt all the glares people seemed to give him as they gave him a wide birth. Mothers pulled their children away and husbands stood protectively with their wives. Slowly the mutterings began. "Hey look it's the demon boy", "what is that thing doing, walking around like it's one of us", "why does Hokage-sama protect it" "let's get out of here" these were only some of the words that were spoken, but Naruto heard them all, and all of them hurt. Thinking to himself 'why, why do they always treat me like that, like I'm some kind of monster? did my parents really do something that bad, or maybe it's just me.' With this he ran away crying.

* * *

As he was walking down the road Naruto heard several voices. Running to see what they were talking about he was surprised to find three girls currently picking on a fourth one whom he recognized as Sakura.

Deciding to listen and see what was going on he quickly hid in some trees.

"Well, well what do we have here. Its Forehead Girl." Ami said as she pushed Sakura down and pulled her book from her arms. "What's this? A flower arranging book, hah! You should just give up now Forehead Girl. You'll never be a good kunoichi. Ami mocked Sakura. Tears soon sprung into her eyes as she said in a weak voice "p-please give m-me back my b-book" "what was that Forehead Girl. You want me to give you this book back? Yeah right. Face it, without Ino you never be good at anything." Sakura new this was true as more tears started to come out of her eyes. "Oh look she's crying. What a weakling. Why don't you just quit now. You're a failure and that's all you'll ever be."

* * *

Naruto who had heard everything was furious. How dare they treat someone like this. He had always hated bullies and had no qualms about beating the crap out of them. Darting out of the trees and standing in front of Sakura he said angrily "who the hell do you think you are picking on her like that! She hasn't do anything wrong to you and yet you treat her like dirt." "Idiot I treat her like that just because I can, I don't need any other reason. Now out if my way before you make me mad." With that last sentence Ami sealed her fate. Naruto was livid with anger. As he then proceeded to pound the everlasting shit out of Ami and her cronies Sakura looked on in awe.

'No one besides Ino has ever stood up for me before.' she thought with a small blush. As the three bullies now ran away from Naruto in terror he turned back to Sakura and asked her "hey Sakura are you alright?" Upon hearing this she stuttered out nervously "I-I'm a-al-alright." "Well that's good." Then noticing her book on the ground Naruto picked it up and said "here I think this is yours" "t-thanks …" realizing that she didn't know his name Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and your Haruno Sakura right?" "Y-Yeah." Then just noticing he big forehead he blurted out "whoa you do have a huge forehead" At this tears formed in her eyes as Sakura feared he would pick on like everyone else did about her huge forehead.

She was totally surprised when she felt a pair of warm lips on her forehead. Naruto continued "but I think it looks cute and kissable**(1)**." Now sporting a huge blush Sakura was at a loss for words. Naruto realizing he had to get going said "well it was nice meeting you Sakura-chan. Bye!" unknowingly adding the chan to her name.

As she watched Naruto leave she thought to herself 'h-he called me chan!.' Heading home she was determined to learn more about Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Packing up Naruto was excited at what he was going to do. He had decided to leave the village to train to be a better shinobi. He had already left a letter explaining everything to Hokage-jiji. As he prepared to leave he looked at his watch(yes they have those) to see that it was 5 minutes until seven. You may be wondering what is so important about that.

Naruto had left a giant paint bomb in the middle of the village. It wasn't anything too dangerous, but it sure was something that would hurt the pride of the people caught in it. It would also serve as a distraction for the ninja that patrolled the village walls.

Naruto quickly made his way towards the village walls. Hiding in a corner when he finally got there with only a few seconds to spare. Panting he thought 'I probably should have left earlier than this.' As soon as it hit 7:00 p.m. an explosion went off in the center of the village. **BOOM!**

* * *

Chaos was going throughout the center of the village. People were running around like headless chickens. Some were cry for their mommies while others wanted to know what was going on. Almost everyone there was covered in different colors of paint. Those who weren't covered were laughing their asses of like Kotetsu and Izumo were. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah, oh god my stomach is gonna burst." Izumo said. "T-This h-as got to hahahahahahaha b-be hahahahahaha Naruto's best work by far." Kotetsu struggled to get out as he tried to reign in his laughter. He failed though and fell to the ground laughing at all the rainbow colored people. Izumo who had ironically been eating Skittles at the time said "I can definitely taste the rainbow now, hahahahahahahaha!

Said rainbow colored people were glaring at him. As various other ninja from all around the village stated to come over and figure out what was going on they met the same fate as Kotetsu and Izumo. For those covered in paint the humiliation they were facing would be felt by their descendants. The fact that the center of the village was covered in rainbow paint as well may have also added to their laughter.

* * *

As the ninja left to go investigate what had happened Naruto took this opportunity to dash out of the great doors of the village which were still open for some completely unknown reason.

As he dashed out of the village he never noticed his pursuer.

* * *

As soon as he was a good distance away Naruto slowed down his pace. Walking he then thought 'uh oh, now what do I do?' While Naruto was a genius he was still only six years old and as such he hadn't planned much beyond getting out of Konoha. As he kept walking his pursuer kept following.

Soon he had made some good distance between Konoha and himself. As he was getting sleepy his pursuer called in allies.

A his allies came, they planned for their method to capture Naruto. When they were done they sprung into action. Naruto hearing the noise woke up from his sleep induced state. As two of his pursuers dropped into the open Naruto saw that they were Anbu with Root insignias on their masks. He had learned about Root from listening in on a conversation the Sandaime had with Danzou.

Realizing that they must have been following him the whole time he asked "what do you what with me" he said this while trying to hid the fear in his voice. The Root Anbu responded "It is not what we want, but what Danzou-sama wants." Thinking that this Danzou wanted to kill him**(2)** Naruto qucikly threw smoke bombs down to cover his escape.

Blinded by the smoke the Anbu were temporarily unable to locate Naruto. That ended soon as one of the locked on his chakra signature.

Running as fast as he could he thought to himself 'why does this Danzou want me dead? WHat have I done to him?' As he ran the Anbu were quickly gaining on him. Needing a way to slow them down Naruto quickly set up some wire traps that would when activated open up pepper bottles. As he continued running away Naruto heard the sounds of coughing and sneezing indicating that they were caught.

He then began to leave obvious markings of where he was going, but they lead in two completely different directions. The Anbu were forced to split up into two different groups in order to find him. Naruto kept running for his life, sadly for him the Rooot Anbu were just too good. Eventualy one of the groups cornered him. Backed into a corner Naruto never felt more afraid than now. One of the Root Anbu said "this kid is pretty good to have dodged us for as long as he did." "Yes, but it was futile. In the end Danzou-sama gets what he wants" one of his companions replied. and with that one of them drew their sword preparing to incapacitate Naruto. Not realizing this Naruto thought he was going to die. As tears swelled in his eyes he thought 'No, no, no, no, this isn't how I wanted it to end. I can't die, not here, not now! There was so much I didn't get to do.' In his desperation at not wanting to die something broke inside of him. With a rush of power and speaking words that were completely foreign to him he said "**Shinra Tensei.**"

It was all over for the poor Root Anbus. They felt an amazing force push them away from Naruto and crush their entire bodies. Their last moments in this world were painful for them.

Not only did it kill the Root Anbus surrounding him, but the powerful gravity jutsu went so far destroying so many things that it reached the other team of Root Anbus and killed them before they knew what had happened.

Leaving Naruto in a giant crater he let his tears of fear and sadness fall as he curled into himself and began to cry.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were currently making their way towards Konoha in the hopes of stealing some Katon jutsu scrolls. The reason they we walking instead of flying on one of Deidara's clay creatures was because they wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Both of them were currently wearing lack cloaks with high collars on them and straw hats (just think akatsuki outfit but without red clouds, nail polish, or rings). Deidara's cloak had blue birds on his while Sasori's had red scorpions on his. On the inside of the cloak Deidara was wearing a fishnet shirt, anbu forearm guards. blue pants, anbu calve guards, and blue shinobi sandals. On the inside of Sasori's cloak he wore no shirt, black pants, and black shinobi sandals(He is still a puppet so just imagine him with all his puppet accessories as seen in the anime).

Deidara was from the Jibaku clan of Iwagakure no Sato. He was one of the few to unlock their kekkei genkai. It was called the **Bakuhatsu Te**(exploding hands). They gave him mouths on his hands as well as one on the chest(but that one was rarely used). With these mouths a member of his clan would be able to use any kind of earth to make bombs. With his kekkei genkai he rose to fame and prominence in Iwa, quickly becoming one of the strongest shinobi in Iwa. However all that power started to go to his head. He soon began making bombs and selling them to the highest bidder. Said bidders usually being terrorists who used Deidara's bombs for horrible purposes. It wasn't until one of his bombs was used to destroy the Tsuchikage's tower killing the Tsuchikage that he saw the error of his ways. Feeling his home in tears Deidara was marked an S-ranked criminal.

As for Sasori he was a puppeteer. One of the best ones in the world. He was the grandson of Lady Chiyo from Sunagakure no Sato. Being taught by her from a young age he was extremely skilled at the art of puppetry. He rose to providence amongst the Shinobi forces of Suna. However he wasn't satisfied as he wanted his parents to be able to see how far he had risen. His parents had been killed by Sakumo Hatake in the Second Great Shinobi World War. He began to study Kinjutsu puppet jutsus trying to see if he could bring his parents back through it. While he hadn't succeed at it he did discover that he could make human puppets by killing a person and turning them into a puppet. Not only were they more durable than regular puppets, but they could retain any Kekkei genkai they may have had. He called it Hitokugutsu. He was discovered however, and when he was discovered the Sandaime Kazakage ruler of Suna at the time forbid Sasori from pursuing Hitokugutsu any farther. Furious Sasori decided to leave the village to continue his work. The Sandaime Kazekage had secretly pursued Sasori until he finally caught up to him and they had fought an all out battle. Sasori had won, but at the cost of killing the Kazakage. With horror he realized that he would be tried a criminal for this, he then took the Kazakage's body and fled the battleground.

Deidara had been watching the battle and had confronted Sasori telling him that since they both loved art**(2) **they should work together. He reasoned with Sasori that there was safety in numbers, and they would be much more powerful together than apart. Agreeing Sasori partnered up with Deidara. While their relationship was rocky at first they eventually became the best of pals. They became feared across the Elemental Nations as "The Nigako**(3)**"(Two Artists).

As stated earlier on they were heading over to Konoha to steal some Katon jutsu scrolls. They had a decent amount of Futon and Doton scrolls. A few Raiton and Suiton scrolls, but no Katon scrolls whatsoever.

As they were making their way to Konoha they heard a loud explosion. **BOOOOOOMMMM! **Startled they looked up to see a giant smoke cloud rising up. Giving silent nods of agreement to each other both went off in the direction of the giant smoke cloud.

When they got there they were greeted to the site of a giant crater. "Wow, looks like somebody did a number on this place. What do you think Sasori, yeah." "Seems like a battleground to me Deidara. Whoever did this must be pretty powerful." Then they both heard the sound of crying. Following the sound they found a small blond haired child was the origin of the crying.

Deidara slowly walked up to the kid and said "hey kid, are you alright, yeah?" Naruto who was so sad that he didn't even realize there was someone foreign talking to him responded "y-y-yes, sniff, sniff " while keeping his head down. Sasori who had also come over asked Naruto "what happened here kid? Looks like there was some giant battle or something." Slowly gaining some confidence back, especially now that he was out of tears Naruto began to explain what had happened also saying why he had left his home. He had still kept his head down when he said all of this. When he was done Deidara and Sasori were livid. How dare someone try to kill an innocent child. As the both tried to get more info out of him they only grew more and more angry.

Deidara said to Naruto "excuse us for a moment. I have to talk to my friend privately." "Okay" Naruto said only giving of a few sobs now.

Deidara took Sasori to a far enough distance and said to him "how could Konoha do that to a child, yeah?' Sasori responded "I don't know, but if I ever see another Konoha shinobi again I'll do things so horrible to them it'll make what Orochimaru does to his boy toys seem like a mercy in comparison." "Whoa Sasori, that may have been a bit too far, yeah." "Probably right, but who cares." "Ah, touché**(4)**, yeah."

Then Deidara got an idea. "Sasori, I got a great idea. Since the kid left his village for training we should train him, yeah! "What! Have all those bomb fumes finally gotten to your head. We can't train him." "Why not, yeah?" "Because, in case you forgot WE ARE MISSING NINJAS. IF THE HUNTER-NIN FIND HIM WITH US HE COULD DIE, AND I REFUSE TO PUT A CHILD'S LIFE IN DANGER." "That's why we train him so that he won't be in danger if we ever are caught. Now we are taking him with us and that is final." "NO we are not." "Now Sasori we can either argue about this and eventually have things go my way or we can just stop now and take him with us. Remember what happened last time you tried to stop me from doing something I wanted to do." Oh Sasori did remember.

_Flashback_

_They were passing by a large town in Lightning Country and a carnival was going on in said town. Deidara who loved carnivals ever since he was a little kid asked Sasori "Look, look there's a carnival going on. Can we go please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeaaaaaassseee?" "No" "Why not, yeah" "because we have no time" "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." "NO" "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." "No"_

_And it went like this for several days. Wherever Sasori went Deidara would be their begging. Sasori opened a cupboard and Deidara was inside begging "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Whenever Sasori tried to do anything Deidara was there saying "Please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please." Eventually Sasori go so annoyed that he finally said "ALRIGHT WE CAN GO TO THE DAM CARNIVAL" "Yes!" Deidara said triumphantly. Sadly when they went to said carnival it was to discover that it had already left the town. "NOOO" Deidara screamed out into the heavens annoying Sasori even more._

_Flashback end_

Shuddering at the memory Sasori relented "fine he can come with us." "Yes!" Deidara said triumphantly once again.

They went back over to Naruto and Deidara asked him "hey Naruto how would you like to come with us. We can train you on how to be a shinobi just like you wanted to, yeah." Sasori anded "if you do decide to come with us though it would mean that you would have to work really hard. No complaints." Naruto excited at the prospect of becoming a shinobi Jumped up started to say over "Yes, yes, yes, yes yes.' in a hyperactive way. Sasori and Deidara stood there in shock. It wasn't Naruto's hyper activeness that had them in shock although they had never seen someone so hyperactive as Naruto. NO, it was his eyes which they finally saw that shcoked them. For in Naruto's eyes was the most powerful dojutsu of all times. 'The rinnegan' both thought simultaneously.'

* * *

"Hey there folks me and Sasori here coming at ya live." "I really don't want to do this" "well to bad Sasori. As you guys just read now we are going to train Naruto to be a kickass shinobi. Not only that but he now has the rinnegan. I can tell we're going to have some crazy adventures." "And I can tell I'm going to have some crazy headaches" "oh you don't even have a real head anymore, so quit complaining. Oh and tune in next time folks. Ja ne."

* * *

And done. Again this was long for me to write. I never knew how hard it was to write a good chapter for a story. Now I can see why it takes some people so long to update.

(1) The line has probably been done hundreds of times, but just go with it.

(2) Remember Naruto doesn't know who Danzou really is or what he wants.

(3) I got the idea from an author called Dirty Reid and his story Master of Puppets, Demolition Chief. All credit for the idea of those two training Naruto goes to him.

(4) That line is from Naruto Abridged over at YouTube. All credit for that line goes to MasakoX and Vegeta3986.

Well that's all folks, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Descendant of God

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Just to let you know Naruto will not gain Deidara's ability to use clay bombs or Sasori's puppet using abilities. The Rinnegan will be more than enough. They will still teach him important things though.

* * *

Random Cave in Fire country.

After Sasori and Deidara had gotten over their shock of seeing the Rinnegan in Naruto's eye's they decided to keep quiet about it until they could reach a secluded spot. They had found a cave which looked like the best place for them to break the news to Naruto. When they reached said cave they went in pretty deep were Sasori proceeded to place a privacy seal on the cave.

Placing Naruto down from his shoulders Deidara finally spoke "Naruto, have you managed to see your eyes recently." Naruto confused by this answered "yeah I have, they are a sky blue color. What's so great about them?" Giving each other a look Sasori said "well then kid this may come as a shock to you." Bringing out a mirror for Naruto much to his confusion Sasori gave him the mirror for Naruto to see. Slowly confusion turned to surprise which turned into happiness. With pure joy Naruto exclaimed "I have the Rinnegan, this is so awesome!" jumping with excitement Naruto also began to realize this meant he was related to the Rikudo Sennin. Calming down with this thought he smiled to himself thinking 'I'm related to Rikudo Sennin, my hero.' with this Naruto made a silent vow to himself that he would do whatever it took to make his hero proud even though he was long dead. 'I'll be just like him' was Naruto's train of thought.

Deidara finally brought Naruto out of it by saying "Soooo, what'd ya know about being a shinobi Naruto, yeah?" Naruto answered "not much really, I only know about stealth, traps, a bit of taijutsu and some chakra control, but that's it." For a six year old child that was pretty good considering they were only supposed to have just started the academy. "Well Naruto me and know some pretty good taijutsu but you'll have to find a taijutsu specialist or do something else to become great at it. As for ninjutsu we have that covered. You can learn all you need to from us in that art, yeah." Sasori started to take over from here "in genjutsu we don't know anything other than how to dispel it. So again you'll have to find someone else to teach you there."

"Our other skills we can tell you later but for now let's try and get to know each other, yeah" Deidara said. "Well what do you want me to say?" questioned Naruto. "Just your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future, yeah**(1)**. I know you told us about your life back in Konoha but that doesn't really tells us about you." Sasori spoke up. "Well my likes are Hokage-jiji" he got raised eyes at this**(2)** "Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-ojisan, ramen, books, and training. My dislikes are mean people(he still is a six year old), the 3 minutes it takes to make ramen(just had to have it), and the villagers of Konoha." "You don't like the villagers of your home. Then why do you want to become a shinobi of Konoha, why not just join some other village?" Sasori questioned. Naruto answered "Because I want to make jiji proud and I can't do that unless I become a shinobi of Konoha**(3)**. As a silent thought to himself he also wanted to see Sakura again.

Sasori and Deidara smiled at hearing that. He was glad to see that there were some people out in this cruel world of theirs that still had pure hearts.

Deidara then pulled out a schedule he had been working on for Naruto. Where he got the time to make the schedule no one knows.

It read :

5:00-6:00/ Wake up, eat breakfast

6:00-7:00/ warm-up

7:00-9:00/ Work on taijutsu

9:00-11:00/ Weapons practice

11:00-12:00 / Eat lunch

12:00-4:00/work on chakra control

4:00-5:00/ stealth

5:00-6:00/ history

6:00-8:00/ ninjutsu

8:00-9:00/ dinner

"After 9:00 p.m. you can do whatever you want. Just remember that you still have to get up at 5:00 a.m. again, yeah."

As Naruto's eyes widened at the schedule he thought to himself 'oh boy, these next few years are going to be exhausting.' Tired from all the action of today Naruto let out a yawn. At this Sasori decided it was time for bed. Before he went off to sleep Naruto asked "hey can I call you guys niisan." Surprised by the question Sasori and Deidara thought for a moment before saying "Sure Naruto." As sleep slowly claimed him Naruto thought happily I have two 'big brothers now.'

* * *

Naruto woke up all of a sudden in a dim sewer. There were a few lights here and there, but otherwise pretty dim. There was also a large amount of water. Surprised that he was in a place like this Naruto began to call out "Deidara-niisan, Sasori-niisan, where are you?" In response to this he heard a voice "**Come, come to me.**" Not knowing what else to do Naruto walked in the direction of the voice. It had come from a large and dark tunnel and had sounded very deep and powerful. It had a very commanding presence to it even from so far away. As Naruto got closer to the voice it got louder. "**Good, good your slowly getting there. Just a bit farther.**" There also seemed to be a reddish orange glow coming from the darkness he was headed into.

When he reached the end of the tunnel he was meet with a gargantuan door with jail bars. There only seemed to be a tiny piece of paper with the word seal on it keeping the doors together. "Well that's just stupid. Why would there only be one tiny piece of paper keeping these doors together. Obviously they are going to need something better than that." "**You'd be surprised at how well that little piece of paper keeps me imprisoned.**"said the Kyuubi popping out from the darkness of its cage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he fell down on his butt startled by the giant fox appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "W-Who ar-are yo-you." Naruto asked in a scared voice "**Who am I, WHO AM I, I AM THE GREAT, THE AWSOME, THE AMAZING, THE MAGNIFICENT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE."** the Kyuubi said while confetti came out and a bright sign saying Kyuubi no Yoko appeared above the Kyuubi. "You forgot to add humble" Naruto added in sarcasticly. Then Naruto started to process what he had just called himself. 'Oh no.' "OH MY GOD IT'S THE DEMON FOX. WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING HERE? MORE IMPORTANLY WHY AM I HERE?" The Kyuubi sweat dropped at seeing Naruto start to hyperventilate. "**Whoa, whoa easy there kit calm down. You look like you've seen a ghost or something.**" "OF COURSE I LOOK LIKE I'VE SEEN A GHOST. SAID GHOST IS YOU. THE HISTORY BOOKS SAID THE YONDAIME KILLED YOU!

"**Well, they lied. I'm not dead, just stuck inside of you kit.**" "Wait stuck inside me what's that suppose to mean?" "**I means that 6 years ago when I was attacking the village your father(4) defeated me by sealing me inside of you creating a jinchriki. That's why you always get those stares of anger and hatred. The people of Konoha hate you because of me. They think you are me trapped inside of a human body. While this is true you are the one who is in control not me. We are two separate beings, not the same being like the people of Konoha think.**" At this relief flushed into Naruto he said "ya know you're a lot nicer than what everyone says." "**Oh, and what do they say?**" "That you are an evil demon bent on destroying all of the world.' At this tears sprang in the Kyuubi's eyes as he said aloud "**I'M NOT EVIL DAMNIT, JUST MISUNDERSTOOD. ALSO I'M NOT A DEMON.**" "You're not? Then what are you?" "**I am a chakra construct, or chakra being for simplicities sake. If I was a demon I would have put Yoko instead of Kitsune at the end of my big title announcement.**""Oh, so your made entirely out of chakra then." "**Yes.**" "What are demons then?" "**Demons are beings that were made by the God of Chaos Arcarian. Over the years after the Rikudo Sennin unlocked chakra for everyone else it started to leak over into the world of Makai the home of all demons. There chakra mutated to become Youkai(5). Youkai is denser than chakra and more violent. My chakra hoever acts so much like Youkai that it can be easily mistaken for it. That's one of the reasons I have been mistaken as a demon."**

Understanding this much Naruto asked "is the some sort of seal on my body that signifies where you are?" "**"Yes there is. It's on your belly. It appears whenever you try to use your chakra.**" Happy to hear this Naruto asked a final question "Is there a smaller form you have. It gets hard talking to a giant fox. Especially when I'm as short as I am." Instead of replying the Kyuubi just transformed. Soon instead of a giant fox there was a man with blood red hair that reached to his shoulders and was pretty spiky. He looked like he was very well muscled throughout his body. His eyes were also a blood red with slits in them. He wore armor(picture on profile) that had shoulder spikes, forearm guards that were attached to gantlets on his hands. On his chest there was metal plates and on his abdomen there was black metal plating that went a few inches below his torso. He also had a black cloth with blue flames at the edge on either side of his lower abdomen. He had blades on his leg armor that could be used when kicking. All in all he looked badass.

"Whoa" was all Naruto could say. ""**Whoa" is right kit, but right now I think it's time for you to wake up. It's almost morning.**" With that Kyuubi sent Naruto out of his subconscious, not that Naruto had known that is where they were.

* * *

Waking up Naruto took off his shirt and soon began trying to charge chakra. Deidara and Sasori sensed the chakra thus waking them up from their sleep. They were surprised when they saw Naruto with his shirt of gathering chakra. What really surprised them was when a seal appeared on Naruto's belly. Shocked they heard Naruto say "So, I really am the jinchriki of the Kyuubi." Hearing this they were now shocked, surprised, and confused. "Speaking up Deidara said "Naruto what are you talking about, yeah?" Startled Naruto fell on his butt again and lost all the chakra he had gathered causing the seal to disappear. He then noticed that Deidara and Sasori were awake and looking at him.

"UUUhhhh, you guys probably want to know what that was all about don't you?" he said this while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Getting nods from each of them Naruto began to explain what he had dreamed about. When he was done Sasori and Deidara were staring at him blankly before Sasori said "So you met a giant fox, trapped behind a cage, in a sewer" "and said giant fox told you he was trapped inside of you and that same fox is the Kyuubi no Yoko" "Kitsune" "fine, Kyuubi no Kitsune the most powerful of the Biju, yeah." Naruto nodded. At this Sasori and Deidara burst out laughing "." "Oh that is a good one Naruto, yeah." Sasori added in "Yeah! I never would have thought of that for a prank." Both continued to laugh.

Angry that neither of them believed him Naruto decided to gather up chakra to make the seal appear again. As soon as he tried to the seal appeared shutting up both them. Their shocked faces made Naruto feel good about himself right about now. "So, you weren't just pulling our leg when you said all of those things, yeah." Naruto shook his head. Sasori said "Well crap." Deidara suddenly got a thought. He then spoke up "This is so awesome, yeah." "How is it awesome Deidara? Poor Naruto here is a jinchuriki." "Think about it Sasori. When have a student who not only has the Rinnegan, but is a jinchuriki for the strongest of the Biju. Think of the kind of powerhouse Naruto will be if he is trained right, yeah." Both of them began to think while Naruto just stared at them. Both suddenly got huge grins on their faces as they thought of how strong Naruto could be. Just then their alarm clock rang as it said 5:00 a.m.. So the Kyuubi had technically woken Naruto up at Morning. Problem was that it was too early in the Morning.

At this Deidara said "well looks like breakfast time, yeah." A this Sasori**(6)** and Deidara started to get out the materials for cooking breakfast.

* * *

Once breakfast was over Deidara took Naruto outside of the cave while Sasori went off to collect something important and wouldn't be back for a few days.

Soon enough Naruto was on his warm up doing 20 laps around a large lake that was near the cave. After that he had to do 50 push-ups, and 50-sit-ups to complete his warm up. Once That was done Deidara took him to a large clearing in the forest and said "alright now we'll be going over some basic taijutsu. You won't be learning any kind of advanced taijutsu for a while now, yeah."

With that Deidara showed him the stances for basic taijutsu that was taught all throughout ninja academies in every nation that had a hidden village. Having Naruto practice the stances and correcting him whenever he did something wrong Naruto learned them suprisingly quick. It would only take a few days until he had the basic taijutsu down. "Alright Naruto now that you have the basic taijutsu down how bout we have a little spar, yeah." "Really Deidaraa-niisan? Okay! I'm coming at ya."

With that Naruto charged at Deidara trying to punch his stomach. Deidara simply dodged Naruto's obvious attack. He then gave a light punch at Naruto's side sending him back a few feet. Getting right back up Naruto continued to punch, kick, and do anything to try and hit Deidara. Deidara simply kept blocking all of his attacks, hitting back a few times, until Naruto was too tired to continue. Collapsing on the ground panting Naruto tried to get back up only to fall back down again. "Alright now that is enough. You rest and we'll move on to the next lesson went your ready, yeah." Naruto tried to protest "n-no I can-pant-still-pant-f-fight-pant. B-Besides I haven't-pant-I haven-pant-gotten one-hit on you-pant-Deidara-niisan." "Naruto the point wasn't to hit me. The point was to get use to using the taijutsu style. Academy style is the most basic style out there. You have to learn how to master it before we can move on to any of the stronger styles, yeah."

Feeling a bit better hearing this Naruto opted to wait until he was rested before they moved on to the next lesson.

They began weapons practice next. However this involved little more than throwing kunai and shuriken at bulls-eyes. After that it was lunch time. Once lunch was over they started on Naruto's chakra control.

"Oh my god! What kind of control are they teaching you at the academy, yeah!" "Deidara-niisan I only just started the academy before I left to go get stronger." "Oh, right, I forgot, yeah." I was good that they had found out just how bad Naruto's chakra control was, otherwise it would have been hell to have tried to control it when he was older. 'For a six year old he has a lot of chakra, thanks to the Kyuubi no doubt, yeah.' thought Deidara. "Alright we'll go over some basic chakra control exercises, yeah." Picking up a rock he threw it at Naruto who caught it. "Now Naruto use your chakra to make that rock stick to your head, yeah." Showing how it was done Deidara stuck the rock to his head using only his chakra. However Naruto saw something surprising. He was able to actually see Deidara's chakra flowing to the rock to make it stick. He saw the precise amount Deidara had used. Amazed he spoke up "Deidara-niisan I can see your chakra." At this Deidara said "that could be an ability of the Rinnegan. To be able to see a person's chakra when they use it, yeah." Deidara also wondered if naruto could turn his Rinnegan off. "Hey Naruto try sending chakra to your eyes, yeah." Confused, Naruto complied. Sending chakra to his eyes he let out a gasp as thinks started to become clearer.

He was now able to see everything from that bird in the sky to the ant on the tree. Anything that was difficult to see now just became clearer as if a fog had lifted. Curious he sent in more chakra into his eyes. Now he was able to see the chakra of every living being around them. From Deidara to the rabbit nearby to all of the plants he could see all of their chakra and how it moved.

"Well it doesn't seem like you can turn those eyes of, yeah." Deidara said when he sensed that Naruto had pushed some chakra into his eyes. However he knew something had happened when Naruto let out a surprised gasp. Deciding to wait until he was done to ask questions he stood there. "Wow, Deidara-niisan these eyes are amazing. I was able to see the chakra of every living being around us." Raising an eyebrow he thought 'so these are some of the Rinnegan's abilities, yeah.' Well Deidara knew one thing. The Rinnegan was going to make anything that involved chakra a whole lot easier.

While Naruto began practicing chakra control Deidara sat thinking about the Rinnegan's abilities 'so far it seems like all it can do is help Naruto learn jutsu faster, among a few other things, yeah.' Then he remembered when they had found him yesterday. Naruto had been surrounded by a huge crater. It would have obviously taken a really powerful move to create that big of a crater.

"Hey Naruto come here for a second would ya, yeah." Naruto stopped his chakra control exersices and walked over to Deidara. "What is it Deidara-niisan?" "Remember last night when you were being chased by those Root Anbu as you called them, yeah." Nodding his head Deidara continued "Well do you remember how you were able to beat them all, yeah?" Naruto tried his hardest to remember how he had beaten them.

_Flashback_

_Backed into a corner Naruto never felt more afraid than now. One of the Root Anbu said "this kid is pretty good to have dodged us for as long as he did." "Yes, but it was futile. In the end Danzou-sama gets what he wants" one of his companions replied. and with that one of them drew their sword preparing to incapacitate Naruto. Not realizing this Naruto thought he was going to die. As tears swelled in his eyes he thought 'No, no, no, no, this isn't how I wanted it to end. I can't die, not here, not now! There was so much I didn't get to do.' In his desperation at not wanting to die something broke inside of him. With a rush of power and speaking words that were completely foreign to him he said __"__**Shinra Tensei.**__"_

_Flashback end_

That was it! After he had said that he ended up decimating those Root Anbu and all the surrounding forest. "**Shinra Tensei**, those were the words to the jutsu I must have used to beat them." "Well do you know how to do the jutsu Naruto? After all if you could learn that jutsu you would gain an amazing ability, yeah." "That would be awesome if I could do it!" Naruto said excitedly "only, I don't know how I did it in the first place." he finished rather lamely.

"Well, try to remember the feeling you had when you used the jutsu, but I think we should wait until later, yeah." With that they continue with all their other lessons until they reach ninjutsu. "Alright Naruto now let's try to get that same feeling you got when you used **Shinra Tensei** was it, yeah" "alright Deidara-niisan." With that Naruto sat down trying to meditate like Deidara had advised hoping that it would help him bring out the feeling. As he sat there trying to remember he slowly began to feel a tiny bit of the power that he had used on the Root Anbu. Very cautiously he tried pulling at more of it, feeling it come to him. The chakra which he currently felt was amazing in power. With it he felt like he could destroy anything. Good thing that wasn't how Naruto was like or we may have had a problem.

When he finally felt like he had enough Naruto released it all while saying "**Shinra Tensei.**"

Deidara who had gotten up into the air on one of his clay birds to keep out of the way was shocked at just how powerful that jutsu was. The crater made was pretty small but still, the jutsu looked like it could destroy a village if enough power was put into it(ironic huh).

As he landed back on the ground he said to Naruto "I want you to keep working on that jutsu untill you have it mastered. It has the potential to be one of your most powerful jutsus, yeah." Smiling brightly at this Naruto got straight to work on mastering **Shinra Tensei**.

Eventually dinner time arrived and after that bed time.

* * *

For a few days Naruto's training went pretty much the same way. However when Sasori returned it was with a very interesting item.

"So did you manage to get the stuff, yeah?" asked Deidara. "Yeah, but it wasn't easy even with the Sandaime Kazekage's ability." Naruto who was curious asked "what's 'the stuff' you guys are talking about?" Sasori pulled out a scroll and unsealed a small bag. He then poured out what was inside. It was a bunch of what looked to be black sand. "Why'd ya get a bunch of black sand Sasori-niisan?" Chuckling at this Sasori explained "it's not black sand Naruto, it's Miracle Steel**(7)**." "Miracle Steel, what's that?" Deidara answered "Miracle Steel is a metal that never breaks, wears out, or rusts. NO matter what the conditions are. Not only that but it is reactive to chakra. Just watch, yeah." He then poured in a bit of his chakra into the powered metal. Naruto was amazed when it started to glow and vibrate. Sasori took over the explanation. "Also it is able to be combined with almost anything. From cloth to rubber you name it and Miracle Steel will probably combine with it."

"This is what the Sandaime Kazekage used for his **Satetsu. **With his ability to create a magnetic field to control metal it was very easy for him to extract a ton of Miracle Steel. It also helped that The LanD of Wind has a lot of it buried underground. That's why during the reign of the Sandaime Kazekage Suna's weapons were some of the best and most expensive. They were all made of Miracle Steel" Sasori finished up.

"This is the stuff I was looking for in The Land of Wind when I met up with Sasori." "Why were you looking for it Deidara-niisan?" "I was looking for it so that I could add it to my clay bombs, yeah." Showing Naruto he had one of his palm mouths eat some clay and then had it eat small amount of the Miracle Steal. Naruto watched as a small bird came out of the mouth when it was done chewing. Only this bird didn't look like all of the other clay bombs Deidara made. This one held a slight metallic appearance and it shone a little. Normally these details would be missed, but thanks to Naruto's Rinnegan he was able to see them all.

"Now Naruto you have seen all of my C levels. This is currently a C-1 bomb. Now watch what happens to a C-1 when it is infused with Miracle Steel, yeah." With that he let the small bird fly. When it got far enough Deidara activated it with a "Katsu!" The explosion was twice as powerful as a regular C-1. "Adding just a tiny amount of Miracle Steal can double the power of my explosive art, yeah." At this Sasori snorted "as if your worthless explosions are art. Please, art should be everlasting. Staying around for all of eternity so that everyone can appreciate it." "Hah! NO WAY, art is a bang, yeah. It is something that should only be around for a second so that everyone can appreciate it more when it is gone, not everlasting fucktard. Then everyone gets bored of it, yeah." "What did you call me you mother-hand-fucking freak." "oh you heard what I said Pinocchio, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed as they got into another art/insult argument.

* * *

Valley of the End

Madara was currently sitting on his statue staring at the one of Harashima. He just kept staring until Pein brought him out of it. "Madara what the hell are you doing?"This startled Madara who said "DAMNIT PEIN YOU MADE ME BLINK." Confused he asked "What?" Madara answered "I'm having a staring contest with Harashima's statue. So far the score is 100 to 0 in the statues favor." "Wait a minute, let me get this straight, you're having a staring contest with a statue, right?" Madara nodded. Pein exploded "HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE SO FUCKING STUPID. I MEAN REALLY YOU"RE HAVING A STARING CONTEST WITH AN INANIMET FUCKING OBJECT, OF COURSE YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE. HOW ANYONE CAN BE SO MORONIC IS BEYOND HUMAN COMPREHENSION. HELL I'M PRETTY SURE THAT EVEN GODS CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE SO GODDAMN IDIOTIC. YOU ARE A MORON AMONGST MORONS. WHEN THEY COMPARE THEMSELVES TO YOU THEY FEEL SMARTER. HELL I THINK IF ANYONE WERE TO SPEND 5 MINUTES WITH YOU THEY WOULD CATCH YOUR STUPIDITY. THAT'S HOW DUMB YOU ARE. YOUR SO DUMB THAT IT'S A DISEASE THAT YOU COULD THREATEN TO SPREAD IT TO EVERYONE WITH HALF A BRAIN."

After his outburst Pein stood there seething as steam came out of his ears. Madara just stood there staring blankly. Suddenly he blinked as if brought out of a trance and said "Oh, sorry I blocked out everything you said. Mind repeating it?" At this Pein just stomped of angrily. Confused Madara called "hey what are you so mad about. Come on tell me." Pein just continued walking off with Madara pestering him as to why he was so angry.

As they got to the lower parts of the valley Madara said "wait stop right where you are." Confused and startled by this Pein did as asked. Soon Madara was searching all over the ground for something. When he finally found said something he exclaimed "AHA, I finally found it!" He held up a rock victoriously. Pein started twitching before saying "a rock, you came to Valley of the End for a rock!" "Ah, but Pein this I no ordinary rock, no, no, this is a very special rock. Why it's essential for our plans."

"How is a shit-ass rock essential to our plans?" Pein sad looking like he was going to explode again. Madara said "Ah, but look at it and you will see what I am talking about." Now confused Pein nevertheless took the rock and began to examine it. He found strange black marking on it. He asked "what up with the strange markings?" Madara smiled "Pein nobody knows it, but Valley of The End is more than just the place where me and Harashima had our fight. It is also the place where the Rikudo Sennin himself fought and sealed the Juubi."

Surprise found its way onto Pein's face. "What! This is the place where those two fought!" Pein exclaimed with shock. Madara only nodded his head. "Of course in those days Valley of the End didn't exist yet, and the shape of the countries was different but this is the place." "Wow" was all Pein could say, but then a thought rose up. "Hey, that still doesn't explain why that rock is so essential to our plans." "Alright since you want to know so bad. You saw the black markings on the rock. Those were in fact the remnants of the sealing array the Rikudo Sennin used to seal the Juubi's soul into himself. Not only that but they have absorbed just a tiny bit of the Juubi's power, which I have absorbed into myself. The power that can be gained from just one of these is impressive in its own right. Sadly there are only ten of these. Fitting I suppose."

Pein was impressed that Madara had managed to find something like that. However he also wondered how that would help them. Voicing this aloud he said "How is that going to help us Madara, besides you getting a good power boost. It looks like it would serve as nothing more than a novelty. A relic of the past."

Madara sighed at this saying "Oh silly Pein, I may be act like an idiot one or two times, (at this Pein scoffed thinking he didn't act, he was an idiot, and it was waaaaaay more than one or two times) but I wouldn't spend 60% of my time looking for these things unless they were important-" "Wait you spent 60% percent of your time just fining those!" "Yes, they are surprisingly very hard to find for unknown reasons. Which is why I have only managed to find 4 so far. 5 if you count this one. However back to what I was saying. Currently we do have a way to gather all the Biju, but how do we combine their power to recreate the Juubi, huh?"

At this Pein was stumped. He had never really thought about this part of the plan. He had always been so focused on just gathering all of the Biju. Madara began to explain "I am going to reverse engineer the remains of the sealing array to come up with a seal that can take all of the other Biju's power and combine it to form the Juubi. After that we'll use the Juubi's power to unlock it's body from its moon prison, reunite the soul and body, take control of it with another reverse engineered seal so that we can rule the world. Get it?" Pein just nodded his head, too dumbfounded by the fact that Madara was acting serious for once.

"Yay, now let's go eat ice cream with shovels." and with that he was back to being crazy. Laughing like a sugar crazed maniac and pulling out a shovel Madara started running back to Ame. Pein just stood there thinking 'couldn't he have just used his space-time jutsu to get back to Ame? Oh well' and with that Pein started heading back to Ame as well.

* * *

"Hello readers Naruto here to tell you guys and girls about the next chapter. It will have been two years from now. I will be way more powerful. I can wait, and also I will be gaining something important next chapter so tune in next time. Ja ne."

* * *

Apologizes if the beginning of the chapter was too boring, but I hope the last bits of the chapter were more interesting.

(1) The introduction doesn't seem like it only has to be restricted to Kakashi and other member of Konoha

(2) It I suprising to them that anyone would be so casual with the Hokage

(3) I just had to give him a reason to become a shinobi of Knonha and I couldn't think of anything

(4) It wasn't a slip up it was intentional, Naruto just isn't going to bounce on it for now

(5) Is this spelled right?

(6) Sasori didn't replace every part of his body in order to enjoy certain "pleasures"

(7) Just something I made up in order to give certain weapons an unbreakable quality

Well that's all folks.


	5. Chapter 5

Descendant of God

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

I was suppose to put this at the end of the last chapter but I forgot so here it is now. For those of you who are curious Madara and Tobi are going to be two completely different people. Tobi will basically be an alternate personality of someone else. Just to remind you all, Madara look exactly like he did during the Shinobi Clan Wars, red armor, long ass hair, and everything else.

* * *

2 years have passed since Deidara and Sasori found and began training Naruto. During that time period he has gained enough strength to match a low level Chunin. He, Deidara, and Sasori have just recently taken a mission to eliminate a bandit group that have been terrorizing villages in The Land of Birds. Right now Naruto is currently hiding in a tree preparing an ambush on the bandit camp.

'I can't believe this is my first mission. I have to do this right.' Naruto thought nervously. Deidara and Sasori had opted to stay out of this and let him do it on his own. They would of course step in if things got to hectic for Naruto, but otherwise he was on his own. He was investigating a previously unknown area of the camp

Naruto wore a cloak like Deidara and Sasori wore(remember it's like the Akatsuki's cloak) and his was made with Miracle Steel just like theirs. His cloak had red serpentine dragons on it. Underneath it he wore a black t-shirt, had forearm guards like the Anbu wore, had black cargo pants with steel toe-tipped combat boots. His hair had grown out some more and was looking more like the Yondaime's (**if you can't guess which kage it is then you are an idiot**). He had a sword strapped to his left side. The sword was slightly bent at the close to the hilt, had the upper half of a dragon's body for the hilt with the handle decorated with intricate carvings, and the tail of the dragon came out of the hilt and went up toward the dragon's head (**Picture of sword on profile**). The sheath was black with silver sections running along it, three in total. there was also a chain attached to two of the silver parts. The best part was that the sword was made out of Miracle Steel so it was unbreakable and easily used in conjunction with jutsu.

Also Deidara and Sasori had him were sunglasses to cover up his Rinnegan as they didn't want any of the Hidden Villages to discover it. Naruto hadn't been too happy but had understood their reasoning.

For several days Naruto had been observing the bandit group. He had been lucky that they hadn't raided a village while he had been watching them. Mostly they had just stayed in their camp with a few going out here and there.

Naruto had been busy the past few days setting up bombs that Deidara had given him to use. They were set up in the major areas of the camp were most of the bandits frequented the most. He also had a few smokescreens set up to go off when he activated them with his chakra. He would set off the bombs before beginning his attack and use the smokescreens to help keep him covered while he took out those who were still alive. His Rinnegan would help him see through the smokescreen so it wouldn't be a problem for him.

However there was one area of the camp that neither he nor his Niisans had checked out. Naruto had only just discovered it, and was now currently checking it out as said earlier. Apparently this area was filled with women who were in cages.

The women were dressed in rags, many of them looked like they hadn't bathed in days, some even looked malnourished.

'What the heck is going on here?' questioned Naruto. He keep quiet and watched as several bandits came up to the cages. The trapped women looked deathly afraid. Naruto could see horror in their eyes as the bandits got closer.

Naruto might have been training under 2 S-ranked missing nin, but he was still quite naive about the world as one can only learn so much in two years. So he was quite clueless as to what the bandits were going to do with the women.

He had been taught about rape but he had never seen it or learnt to recognize the signs of it.

One of the bandits opened up the cages and began to drag out a pretty green haired girl with sea green eyes. She had nice curves and a sizable bust. The poor girls eyes widened with pure terror as the rest of the bandits helped to drag her out.

Naruto who was watching this was starting to realize what was happening. 'They're going to rape her.' the thought went through his mind.

The Kyuubi who was watching this through Naruto's eyes was furious. He hated rapists. He hated them with such a passion that one time he had attacked an entire city just to find one that had gotten away from his unholy wrath and hid there. In retrospect that hadn't been the best of ideas as it had cause more problems than solved.

"**Kit kill them, annihilate them, make them wish they were never born, ****cut open their stomachs, take their intestines, shove them down their throats, rip out their spines, choke them with it, pour hydrochloric acid on their bleeding bodies, AND WATCH AS THEIR BROKEN SOULS ARE SENT TO THE DEEPEST, DARKEST LEVELS OF HELL, WHERE THEY WILL SPENT AN ETERNITY HAVING SPEARS DIPED IN MAGAMA SHOVED UP THEIR ASSES, AND ELECTRIFIED SPIKED BOOTS DIPED IN THE MOST PAINFUL OF VENOMS KICKED INTO THEIR DICKS!" **the Kyuubi was by this point frothing at the mouth while his eyes had crazed circles in them.

Naruto was deeply disturbed by then agreeing with what the Kyuubi was saying, but not so sure about doing it.

Seen that the girl's rags had already been ripped off by the bandits Naruto acted quickly. Pulling his sword out Naruto dashed into the clearing. With a quick swipe of his sword the bandits never knew what happened. Only one ended up getting spared and that was because he was too far from the others.

Completely surprised by what had happened the survivor was unable to do anything as Naruto rushed at him and cut him down.

Wiping the blood off his sword Naruto turned to the stunned women. Raising his sword he cut down the cages holding them.

Surprised most of the women just stood there. Naruto sighing to himself at their inactivity shouted out "HEY! What are you girls waiting for, get out of here!" Shocking them out of their stupor one of them came up to Naruto and asked in a shaky voice "w-who a-are you?" Naruto replied "there's no time for that just get out of here. Needing no further prompting most of them started to run away. One of them stayed behind and went up to Naruto. He realized the remaining one as the girl he had saved from getting raped.

The green haired girl said while blushing "thank you for saving me. I'd hate to think what they would have done if you hadn't killed them." A blush rose to Naruto's face when he saw she was still naked. Quickly taking out a scroll and unsealing a robe he gave it to the girl. "H-Here, oh and your welcome." Quickly taking the robe and donning it the girl ran back to whatever village she came from while saying thank you to our favorite blond haired ninja over and over again.

Now with that part done Naruto was able to focus his full attention and wrath on the rest of the bandits and their camp. Although he was surprised that no one had discovered him freeing all of the captured women that the bandits had. Sure he had killed all of the bandits he had seen, but there could have been more than those. 'Oh well, must have crappy security, they are bandits after all.'

With that Naruto went back up to the trees, using them to head towards the edge of the center of the camp.

* * *

Arriving at an area of trees that were at the edge of the center of the camp Naruto was met with the vulgarity and uncivilized ways in which the bandits acted. He was also met with their awful smell being that most of them didn't bathe.

"**Oh. my. GOD! What the he is wrong with these people. They stink worse than my great aunt Sally's Cheese, Garlic, Onion, and Raw Fish Lasagna."** Raising an eyebrow at this Naruto asked'Cheese, Garlic, Onion, and Raw Fish Lasagna?' "**You don't wanna know kit, you really don't want to know."** Kyuubi proceeded to shudder violently behind its cage. Naruto decided to leave it at that.

Looking around Naruto saw men eating and drinking, fighting due to drunkenness, and many other things that I refuse to describe. You'll just have to think of those things in your own sick and twisted minds, if your actually willing to.

Outside a really big tent that looked quite extravagant and surprisingly clean Naruto saw what he assumed to be the bandits leader sitting on a wooden throne surrounded by women. He certainly looked like he was the leader as every single man there kept away from him and his girls. One or two going up to talk to him before quickly running away from him. Naruto also saw that the girls that were with the assumed leader were all armed with various weapons.

'Obviously there're a part of the leadership if the looks of fear were anything to go by.' Indeed the bandits not only gave the guy looks of fear but the girls surrounding him as well.

'It looks like there are a good amount of them here, but the other areas need to be checked one final time.' He then sent **Kage Bunshin **to go and check the other areas. When they each dispelled Naruto was quite happy. Apparently most of the bandits were grouped in all of the areas where he had set up Deidara's bombs. The best part was that a lot of them were asleep. Now all he had to do was wait until the bandits in the center of the camp fell asleep. It looked like he wouldn't have to wait very long as more than half were already down and out.

A few minutes later and almost everyone was asleep or knocked out. 'Now!' and with that Naruto activated all of Deidara's bombs causing several huge explosions throughout the camp. **BOOOOM!** This was the last sound most of the bandits ever heard before being engulfed in a fiery death.

With that Naruto sprung into action.

* * *

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" one of the bandits who was lucky enough to not get caught by the bombs asks afraid as he hears the screams of pain from those who were unlucky enough to survive being caught in the blasts. His question however was never meant to be answered as he is cut down by Naruto who is moving swiftly through the remains of the camp. As he moves he ignores the cried of those who are in pain and dying. He reminds himself that these people did deserve to die as many of the have done crimes where they would have been killed if trailed by a court of their peers.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" releasing a giant fireball Naruto takes out a group of bandits that had managed to get together in all of the confusion. Continuing on Naruto is met with relative ease, cutting down every bandit that he spots. With a cry of "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" 5 other Naruto's appeared. All six Narutos then branched out making killing of the survivors easier.

It seemed like the bandits were starting to get some semblance of order when a coordinated group of them defeated one of his **Kage Bunshin**. Getting the memory back from it Naruto decided to activate the smokescreens. With a burst of chakra the remnants of the camp were once again thrown into confusion as smoke now obscured their vision.

Running through the camp now covered with smoke Naruto feels like he is killing turkeys. That's how easy it is for him. "**Man this sure is boring. Not one of them is presenting much of a challenge**" Kyuubi said bored.

However that kicked Murphy's Law into effect as Naruto dodged a kunai that had almost planted itself into his neck. It went forward until it hit a tree. With the smoke clearing up the mystery person's aim continued to improve. Naruto was able to see the person clearly with his Rinnegan though. He saw it was the leader of the bandits, and boy did he look like he had been through hell. The leader had grey-silver hair that went down to his neck and was spiked in a few places , red eyes, what once may have been a nice black cape was now just some burnt up cloth that stayed on his back. One of his arms looked like it was leaking blood, but it still seemed useful. His expensive white jacket was now burnt up in many places and his red shirt was now stained with blood but it was really hard to tell for anyone else except Naruto. The guy's pant were burnt of at the bottom and were now more like shorts. His shoes were nonexistent being mere burnt smudges of plastic that were on his feet.

In the guy's face Naruto could see pure unadulterated rage. Naruto might have been scared if he hadn't been trained by two S-ranked ninja, but since he was he didn't care.

With the smoke clearing Naruto moved quickly, dashing in front of the leader to give an overhead kick he was surprised when the leader managed to catch it and throw him a good distance back. Smirking the leader walked towards Naruto saying "so, you thought you could just waltz right on in and do whatever you want, you ninja trash. Well guess what I also had ninja training to. I might never have passed the academy but I have more than enough training to kill a fucker like you."

With that the leader tried to punch Naruto in the head. Naruto dodged with ease and brought his sword out. He began slashing at the leader trying to hit a vital spot. The leader was good enough to dodge most of the strikes, but he still got hit by a few. Jumping back and pulling out a kunai the leader said **"**I think it is only fitting that you know the name of your killer before you die, Juro Iwate. Now die bastard!**"** Juro brought out a sword from god knows where and brought it down with the intent of slicing Naruto's head off. Not that it ever reached that target. After all Naruto is the main character.

Naruto was able to quickly draw out his own sword blocking Juro's. With the sword in his right hand Naruto began to make one handed seal with his left hand. It was one of the most difficult things for him to do, but training butt off to learn it does have its benefits.

Shock making its way to Juro he didn't realize the smart thing to do was move away from Naruto. So with a cry of "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" that put an end to Juro Iwate and his gang of bandits**(1)**.

With Juro dead the living bandits either ran off to some obscure part of the world where they would never be heard from again or they were killed by Naruto's two remaining **Kage Bunshin**.

Sasori and Deidara shunshined over to Naruto, both of them wearing big grins on their faces. Sasori said "Great job Naruto, not only did you kill off all those disgusting bandits but you also saved those women that they had captured." The Sasori got a thinking look on his face "Hey Deidara how the hell did we not notice the cage with half naked women inside of it?" Deidara went into a daze trying in vain to figure out how. Finally he said "I don't Sasori. I just don't know, yeah." Then Deidara went back to grinning and said to Naruto "Great joob with the bombs I gave you. That was a true work of art you did back there, yeah." After saying this Deidara had tears of joy in his eyes.

Sasori scoffed and said "oh please that wasn't art, unless you consider trash an art." Deidara got angry and said to Sasori "you wanna come and say that to my face, yeah!" Naruto who had been happy at the praise he had been receiving grew annoyed at their argument and said loudly "BOTH OF YOU STOP. I JUST WIPED OUT AN ENTIRE CAMP OF BANDITS BY MYSELF FOR THE FIRST TIME. LETS GO AND CELEBERATE INSTEAD OF ARGUING ABOUT GOD DAMN ART!" Deidara and Sasori looked at Naruto with shock evident on their faces. The Kyuubi was also complaining at how loud Naruto had been. "**OUCH! Kit did you really have to go and destroy my eardrums like that. Man that hurts." **

Now you're all probably wondering how Kyuubi is able to talk to Naruto right? Well if you're not wondering we'll tell you anyways.

_Flashback_

_It had been a few weeks since Naruto's first meeting with the Kyuubi. Currently Naruto was working on the __**Futon: Kazeryu**__**bakuha no Jutsu (wind dragon blast no Jutsu)**__. IT would be a while before he would get it down, but for now he could always try working on it. He kept working on it until he used up all of his chakra. He ended up unconscious thanks to chakra exhaustion. _

_Waking up in the sewer he was in the first time he met the Kyuubi, Naruto just went the way he went through last time. Eventually he came up to the Kyuubi's cage._

_The Kyuubi seeing Naruto said "__**Well I didn't think you'd be back here so soon. So what'd ya do this time kit?"**__ Naruto who is still confused about this place asked/answered "I lost conscious due to chakra exhaustion. Okay Kyuubi just where am I exactly? I know you're trapped inside of me but how does that explain why I am in a sewer?" "__**Kit we are in your subconscious mind, or mindscape. A mindscape is a projection of your mind basicly.**__" Eye twitching Naruto said "so my mindscape is a sewer." "__**Yep**__" "Well that sucks" "__**Tell me about it. It is soooo boring in here.**__" Isn't there any way to change my mindscape?" Kyuubi just stared at Naruto blankly "What?" "__**Are you really that dense?**__" Naruto not getting what Kyuubi was trying to say responded "Just tell me." Kyuubi sighed and said "__**Look kid this is your mind. As in all you have to do in order to change it is just think about something different, duh.**__" "Oh" and with that Naruto tried to think of a better place as a mindscape. He began to picture low rolling hilly plains that were green with grass. He imagined that there were floating islands that had tropical jungles on them and had water coming off of them and falling into lakes. He wanted the sky to be cloudy with many rays of sunshine shining through them to give the sky a dusty golden color. _

_The mindscape instantly changed into want Naruto had wanted. "__**Whoa**__" was all Kyuubi could say. As for Kyuubi the cage had disappeared and there was now a collar around his neck that was attached to a long chain that was attached to 9 pillars each one varying in height. The ninth one was the shortest and it now held the paper with the Kanji for seal on it. _

_The Kyuubi had never been happier. Hell he would have hugged Naruto if the seal didn't prevent him from doing so, and it made him feel gay._

_"__**Thank you kit, you have no idea how horrible being trapped in that god awful sewer was.**__" The Kyuubi said with true happiness in his voice "Your welcome…oh and by the way why do you keep calling me kit?" "__**That's because kit stands for someone younger than you for foxes**__." "Oh."_

_After a few moments of silence Kyuubi finally thought of something to say. "__**Hey kit tell how much do you know about the Rinnegan?**__" This got Naruto thinking. He tried to remember all that he knew about the Rinnegan. Beyond knowing that it belonged to the Rikudo Sennin, and that it gave him the ability to use a special jutsu he didn't know much about it. "Not much really" "__**Well then kit you are in luck, as I happen to be extremely knowledgeable on the Rinnegan**_**(2)**_**. I can teach you most everything you will need to learn about the Rinnegan. Of course you won't get everything right off the bat. There will be some things that I will only tell you when you need to know about them.**__" Naruto was just happy that there was someone who could help him train with the Rinnegan. _

_Kyuubi suddenly got an idea to help curb its boredom. "__**Hey, kit I have an idea that could benefit the both of us.**__" "Go on" "__**Well you see that piece of paper with the Kanji for seal over on the ninth pillar over there right.**__" "Yes" "__**Well I want you to go over and rip off a tiny piece of the seal. Now before you start accusing me of trying to trick you the only way I could escape the seal without killing us both would be by some outside force**__" the Kyuubi spoke quickly seeing Naruto about to interrupt "__**Now as to the benefits. If you do rip off the tiny bit I'm asking you to you would get increased strength, better muscle mass, stronger denser bones, better sense of smell, better hearing, and greater speed. Now in return for all of this, I will be able to experience the world through you. Anything you feel I will be able to feel, and the same goes for taste or hearing or seeing. Of course you or I could cut me off from this if say you were doing something private. I will also be able to talk to you when you aren't in your mindscape.**__" "What about my eyes though? Will anything happen to them?" "__**Nothing will happen to your Rinnegan. They should be just fine.**__" "Well that's good, but now onto another problem. How do I get out of here?" "__**All you have to do for that is just try to think yourself out. It should work.**__" "OK." _

_With that Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think that he was back in his body. Suddenly he felt a pull on him and when he opened his eyes he was back in the field he had been practicing in._

_'Well that was interesting' Naruto thought to himself. "__**Yeah, sure was**__" Kyuubi spoke catching Naruto off guard. "WHHAA, what the hell!" "__**Kit, remember I can now talk to you telepathically now.**__" "Oh right, just forgot for a minute. Hey, I should probably tell Sasor-niisan and Deidara-niisan about this." "__**Uh, kit, you sure that's such a go idea?**__" "Sure it is, they may end up freaking out, but whats done is done so they'll have to deal with it." "__**Well if your sure, oh and for future reference you probably should just think what you're going to say, that way people won't think you're a loon. If you just tink it I will still be able to hear it.**__" "Good to know."_

_Thus Naruto went off to go tell Deidara and Sasori what had happened. Needless to say they freaked out a first, but eventually they calmed down long enough for Naruto to explain everything._

_Flashback end_

Now back to everyone's ears hurting thanks to Naruto's outburst. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, okay we get it, no more arguing about art for now, yeah." Deidara said while clutching his ears in pain. Sasori just stood there happy that he had replaced his ears with puppet ones.

Currently all three of them were celebrating Naruto's success with his first solo mission. They were all staying at the inn of the village that they were at.

"Well Naruto, as a reward for completing your first solo mission I think you should try out some sake, yeah." Deidara said enthusiastically. Sasori who had already drank some said "boy I sure am glad I didn't replace my stomach. Sake rocks!" He also had a slight blush while saying this.

Deidara then poured a glass of sake for Naruto. Handing it over to him he said "well Naruto, drink up, yeah." With that Deidara drank his own cup of sake.

Naruto looked at the cup, unsure of himself before Kyuubi spoke up "**Hey kit, I know you may have so apprehensions about this but listen to the wise man, when he gives you sake you don't refuse it. You drink it. Just drink it slowly or else you might get your throat burnt.**"

With that his mind was made up. Naruto picked up the cup and touched it to his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and tiled the cup until the sake was pouring into his mouth. He drank it quickly though ignoring the Kyuubi's advice. While it tasted good to him it also burned his throat as Kyuubi had warned him it would.

Coughing due to the burning sensation he glared at Sasori and Deidara who were laughing at him. "Looks like he can't hold his sake now can he?" Sasori said before taking another drink himself, his blush growing bigger as he did this.

"Oh yeah, Sasori-niisan. Well I bet I can still drink more sake than you before passing out." "Oh, well then you're on. Now watch as I completely defeat and humiliate you. Mwahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahaa."

* * *

Several hours later.

Naruto was feeling woozy. The entire world was spinning. Oh and why was there a donkey sitting on Deidara's head? He looked a Sasori who was passed out on the floor. The he looked at his hand were the was a cup of sake that he for some reason had managed not to spill despite him being really dizzy. He brought the cup to his lips and drank it all down.

Now he could hear Deidara laughing. Dizzily the turned towards him and looked were Deidara was pointing. It was at the unconscious Sasori. He heard Deidara say things like "shameful, yeah" and "you are a complete disgrace, yeah." He also wondered why the floor was getting closer and closer to his face before there was nothing more than complete darkness.

* * *

Opening his eyes Naruto groaned as he tried to get up. He noticed that he was warm and felt softness all around him. Concluding that he was in a bed Naruto moved and wished he hadn't. Instantly there was a blinding flash of pain and a searing headache that he only now was starting to notice.

Renzo**(3)** then walked in to the room saying "my, my Naruto you sure did a number on both yourself and Sasori. Why he's still crying over the fact that he lost a drinking contest to an eight year old boy." He said all of this with that simile of his that while normally was kind and inviting to people was simply an annoyance to Naruto at the moment.

Renzo was also a missing nin from Iwa. Although he wasn't as powerful as Deidara (being that he was only an A-rank) he was still pretty strong. He had to flee Iwa when his best friend who wanted his girlfriend implanted evidence that suggested that Renzo was trying to betray Iwa. Fleeing for his life, he has been on the run from Iwa Hunter Nin ever since. Although as the years went by they eventually gave up on catching him he still kept a lookout for them.

He and Deidara became fast friends when Diedara saved him from a group of Hunter Nin that had caught him after he had just fought of two other A-ranked missing nin.

Renzo had smooth purple hair that went in several directions, but all directions ended up downwards from his head. Some of his hair covered up his right eye. He wore a gold necklace that had a small ruby hanging of it, and was dressed in a standard Jonin attire.

Renzo was just walking through the town on his way to a different place. He ended up meeting Deidara after Naruto passed out from all the alcohol and Deidara had to drag both of them.

_Flashback_

_Deidara was struggling to drag both of Naruto's and Sasori's unconscious bodies up the stairs and back to their rooms in the inn. Renzo who walked into the inn saw Deidara and waved to him shouting out "Hey, Deidara, it's me Renzo." Deidara hearing this dropped both the bodies he was dragging and ran over to Renzo. "Renzo is that really you, yeah?" "Yep sure it Deidara." "Nice to see ya man, yeah." "So Deidara, any reason you dragging bodies up the stairs?" "Oh, those two are my friends. They just got too drunk, yeah." "Isn't one of them an eight year old boy." "He's a jinchuriki, yeah" Deidara said as if that explained everything, which in reality it did. _

_"Oh" was all Renzo said. Then he offered to help Deidara drag both bodies back to their rooms. Deidara had also offered to let Renzo stay in their rooms. Renzo had tried to decline saying he didn't want to impose, but Deidara would have none of it._

_Flashback end_

Renzo of course had met their group beforehand but he was just surprised that Deidara was dragging two bodies and didn't realize who both were at first. He was also surprised that Naruto was drunk.

Placing a wet towel on Naruto's head to sooth his horrible headache Renzo said "ya know, if it weren't for the Kyuubi you'd be dead right now" Naruto replied back "if it weren't for the Kyuubi I don't think Deidara or Sasori would have taken me out to drink sake, it tastes great, but the hangovers I could do without." Renzo only laughed in response.

* * *

Currently all four of them were now walking away from the town. They could have flow thanks to Deidara's clay birds, but they were in no rush.

Since Deidara and Sasori weren't arguing about art they were having a yo mama contest with Naruto keeping score and Renzo just laughing his head off. The contest would end when one person reached 10 points.

Deidara: "Sasori yo mama so fat when she went to the movies she sat next to everyone, yeah."

Naruto: "Score 1:0 Deidara's favor."

Sasori: "Yo mama so stupid she tried to put her m&ms in alphabetical order."

Naruto: "1:1 tie"

Deidara: "Yo mama so stupid she got locked in a mattress store and slept on the floor, yeah."

Naruto: "ouch, 2:1 Deidara's favor."

Sasori: "Oh yeah, well yo mama so poor she has the ducks throw bread at her!"

Naruto: "That was good two points to Sasori. 2:3 Sasori's favor."

Deidara: "Oh you are so going to pay for that. Yo mama so ugly Bob the Builder looked at her and said "I CAN'T FIX THAT, YEAH!"

Naruto: "Wow, that was harsh. 2 points to Deidara. 4:3 Deidara's favor."

Renzo: Good one Deidara. Hahahahaha!"

Sasori:" W-Well yo mama so old her birth certificate is in Roman numerals."

Naruto: "Meh, one point only (Sasori cursed under his breath). 4:4 tie."

Deidara: "That was pathetic. My turn now bitch. Yo mama so old I told her to act her own age, and she died, yeah."

Naruto: "And with that Deidara-niisan is kicking your ass Sasori-niisan. 6:4 Deidara's favor."

Renzo: "Better come up with something good Sasori, and quick too."

Sasori: "Yo mama so nasty she has to creep up on bathwater."

Naruto: "Now that's what I want to hear. 6:6 tie"

Deidara: "Yo mama is like a Bowling Ball - she gets picked up, fingered, thrown into the gutter, yet she still comes back for more, yeah."

Naruto: "Low blow Deidara-niisan, low blow, but awesome joke. 3 points for that. 9:6 Deidara's favor."

Renzo: "Whoa, now that was evil."

Sasori: "_Take that back_."

Deidara: "Uhhhhhh, no, yeah." He says this while smiling evilly.

Sasori: "Well then, yo mama's like a library - open to the public, also yo mama so ugly that rapists wouldn't go near her, hell I'm pretty sure she has to go and rape them, that's just how ugly she is."

Deidara, Renzo, and Naruto had their mouths open in shock. Then Deidara started sniffing. Soon it turned into full blown crying. As Renzo tried his best to calm down Deidara, Naruto glared at Sasori and said "that was completely uncalled for. Insinuating that Deidara's mother was a rapist." Sasori just stared and said "b-but it was just a joke" he stammered out nervously. Naruto lightened up his glare a little and said "but still you didn't have to go so far." Sasori just sighed, agreeing with Naruto.

* * *

Tarabi Iwate hid himself in the coverage of the trees that currently surrounded the path that his targets were taking. Slowly he pinpointed his target from the four people he was tailing. The small spiky blonde haired boy. 'That brat is going to pay for killing my little brother.' he thought to himself. While Juro may not have even graduated from the academy Tarabi had. In fact he had done so well that he decide that he didn't need his home village anymore. He had abandoned his home village becoming an A-ranked missing nin. However he was still pretty new to the whole missing nin business and was nowhere near the level of two of the missing nin the brat was traveling with. The third one also had a pretty good chance of taking him down as well. He needed a plan to separate the adults from the kid.

The good thing for him was that he was pretty skilled in genjutsu and his enemies weren't.

Laying an advanced genjutsu layered over several others he left the blond haired kid alone as he wanted the brat to be well aware of who was going to kill him. 'Hopefully the genjutsu will buy me enough time.'

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, and Renzo were completely caught off guard by a genjutsu coming out of nowhere. They ended up caught in it. Naruto thanks to his Rinnegan and the Kyuubi remained unaffected, but that was also because the mystery assailant hadn't tried to put him under one.

Soon enough said mystery assailant came out of hidding and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto who looked at the assailant was shocked at his similarities to Juro Iwate. He had the same gray-silver hair. Same red eyes, hell even their faces were similar, but unlike Juro this guy carried a spear, and was dressed in a black trench coat, grey t-shirt with jonin vest, and tan cargo pants. Also unlike Juro this guy's chakra signature was way more larger and powerful.

Soon the mystery assailant spoke. "Hello bastard, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tarabi Iwate older brother of the person you killed. Now before I have my revenge tell me what's your name so that I know who was it that killed my little brother."

Naruto simply replied "Naruto Uzumaki."

Smiling Tarabi brought out his spear just as Naruto drew his sword. Tarabi getting in a stance waited for Naruto to come at him. He wasn't disappointed.

Naruto ran at him slashing with his sword trying to get in a good strike. Tarabi dodged all of them and brought up his spear blocking Naruto's sword. He then kicked Naruto in the stomach before following up with an upward slash. Naruto was lucky enough not to get hit by the spear.

Flying back Naruto ended up hitting a tree which stopped him from going any farther.

Jumping up into the air Tarabi brought his spear down with the intent of impaling Naruto on it. He never reached that goal as Naruto use a **Kawarimi no Jutsu **to get out of the way.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" called out Naruto. A gaint firebal came out of his mouth racing towards Tarabi. Tarabi smirked at the fireball and charged his Suiton chakra into his spear. Bringing it up he sliced it downwards and unleashed a wave of water cutting the fireball in half and dissolving it.

Sticking his spear into the ground he charged up Raiton chakra and had it sent through the spear and onto the ground where it raced towards Naruto in electric arcs.

Naruto used his sword to absorb all of the electricity and send it back in a wave. Tarabi jumped up avoiding the attack and then started to make slashing attacks as soon as he got close to Naruto. Naruto blocked his attacks and began to attack with his sword.

Soon their battle resonated with the sounds of metal hitting metal. This went on for a few minutes.

Eventually though it began to show who was winning. It was Tarabi. While he may not have had the amazing stamina that Naruto had, he did have a style of combat for his spear whereas Naruto had no real style of combat for the sword. This was currently making all the difference in this fight.

As Naruto was panting Tarabi smirked, although he was slightly tired as well. Naruto then pulled out two kunai from a pocket on his cargo pants, and threw both kunai at Tarabi.

Laughing in his head at such a simple move Tarabi never noticed the exploding tags on the kunai. Knocking them both away with his spear the kunai landed a few inches away from him.

The exploding tags that were on the kunai began to smoke very quickly. Tarabi mocked Naruto saying "you'll never get me to move from this spot of your own will." Naruto smirked saying "I don't need to, the kunai will do it for me." "Wha-" was all Tarabi managed to get out before he was engulfed in an explosion.

Thinking he had got him Naruto was surprised when shuriken came out of the smoke followed up by a spear. Knocking away the shuriken with his sword Naruto then blocked Tarabi's strike with his spear.

Proceeding to go for a kick in Tarabi's stomach Naruto followed up with several punches to his chest. Then doing a few back flips to get some distance between them Naruto did a few hand seals and called out "**Doton:** **Doryūsō"** spikes of earth sprung up from the ground trying to impale Tarabi on their sharp, and deadly points.

Tarabi was forced into an intricate dance in order to avoid them, sometimes cutting a few with his spear.

When the spikes stopped coming out Tarabi looked around for Naruto, only to see that he wasn't there.

Suddenly Naruto burst out from underground his sword coming dangerously close to cutting Tarabi in a serious place. Instead the sword made a shallow cut on Tarabi's left arm.

This made Tarabi furious. Soon he began to make jabs and slashes at Naruto that were too quick for anyone without a doujutsu to see. He actually managed to cut Naruto deeply in few places that weren't protected by his cloak.

Now bleeding heavily from the many cuts on his body and near exhaustion Naruto wished for either his niisans or Renzo to break out of their genjutsus and fast.

Tarabi jumped back and began the hand seals for one of his most powerful jutsu annoyed at how long their fight was going on and knowing that one of those three you be breaking out of the genjutsu soon. "**Raiton: Bolt of Destruction**" Tarabi called out while sending a large amount of his chakra into the sky.

This tired him out a lot as Naruto could see. However he could also see the sky now growing dark as electricity arced up in the clouds.

Tarabi had an evil smirk on his face as he said "this technique of mine allows me to create a bolt of lightning that I can send any where I want as long as it is within the dark clouds." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and asked "why are you telling me this, we're ninja, and suppose to keep our technique's weaknesses a secret, and that seems like a pretty big weakness." Tarabi laughed and said "look around you kid and tell me where the hell do the dark clouds end?" Naruto looked around and was unable to see the end of them.

Smirking Tarabi continued "now do you see? The clouds stretch on long enough that you won't be able to escape the lightning fast enough. I may have used up all of my chakra for this, but it'll be we worth it to see your charred, burnt up corpse. Now, just stay still and make this easier for the both of us."

Tarabi then brought his hands together in the bird seal and activated the lightning bolt. All of the electricity in the clouds come together right above Tarabi's head. Soon a massive ball of electricity had been formed. That ball then burst and transformed into a giant bolt of lightning which traveled towards Naruto.

While Tarabi had been gloating over how the technique's weakness wouldn't matter Naruto was scared out of his mind thinking 'What the hell. He has an attack like that. Oh man what am I gonna do?' Naruto was in panic mode at the moment. 'Okay, okay, calm down Naruto, take deep breaths. Okay now what can I do to stop that giant bolt of lightning that can follow me no matter where I go." As Naruto racked his brain for answers the Kyuubi who had woken from a nap he had taken and looked through Naruto's recent memory of the fight said "**Shinra Tensei.**" 'What?' "**Shinra Tensei Naruto, it has more than enough strength to block that lightning bolt a thousand times over.**"

'Of course.' Naruto thought with a smile almost coming to his lips. That almost smile was crushed when he realized he didn't have enough chakra. As Naruto began to panic about that that Kyuubi sighed and yelled out "**Oy, Naruto aren't you forgetting something you dolt.**" Naruto tried to rack his brain wondering what the Kyuubi was taking about when it gave the answer "**Me you idiot, I have tons of chakra. I can just give some of that to use Shinra Tensei.**"

If Naruto wasn't in the middle of a deadly battle he would have face palmed at how he had forgot about that little fact.

Using chakra borrowed from the Kyuubi, Naruto waited as the bolt of lightning got closer and closer waiting for the right moment to use **Shinra Tensei**.

That moment came, and with a whisper of "**Shinra Tensei**" there was a huge explosion.

As the smoke cleared Tarabi thought to himself 'I did it, Juro I did it, I killed him and avenged you, my little brother.'

At the moment he was now quite happy with himself. Preparing to take one look at the boy's burnt up body and then leave he was completely shocked as Naruto stood there bruised, bloodied, and panting heavily with fatigue, but alive.

'W-What! B-But that's i-im-impossible. He can't be alive, he just can't.' Tarabi thought, his eyes widening in fear for a fraction of a second.

He calmed himself down quickly enough and decided 'fine, looks like I'll just have to impale him. That should kill him for sure.'

With that he took his spear and charged forward at Naruto with the full intent of wining this.

Naruto who was struggling to stay upright knew he was doomed as he could handle any more of the Kyuubi's chakra and his own stores were near gone.

Tarabi reached Naruto and with one strong thrust blood spewed forth.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER (Not really, as I'm sure you guys you kill me if it was an actual cliffhanger. Well, if your still reading this then don't, and get back to the story.)

* * *

Renzo had just managed to dispel the last of the layered genjutsu that had been put on him.

Looking around his eyes finally came to rest on a battered Naruto and another person with a spear rushing forward to kill him.

Thinking quickly Renzo thought about pushing the mystery person aside but quickly trashed that option as by the time he would be able to do such the mystery person would be in reach of killing Naruto with his spear still.

He came to the realization that he would have to sacrifice himself to save Naruto.

Gathering his resolve Renzo shunshined in front of Naruto just as Tarabi was about to thrust his spear forward. Taking both by complete surprise Tarabi thrusts forward and pierces Renzo's right lung and breaking several of his ribs. Blood spewed from the injury and onto both Tarabi and Naruto.

Deidara and Sasori finally break out of their own genjutsus only to be shocked at what they see.

Naruto has his eye opened wide with horror at seeing Renzo impaled. He started to get a little green when he saw the tip of the spear had come out of Renzo's back.

Tarabi was completely taken by surprise by this. However that turned into anger once he realized that a surefire to kill Naruto was foiled again.

Jumping back a little he glares angrily at Renzo when he gives a grunt of pain. "Oh, you think that's painful do you. Well get a load of this" and with that Tarabi unleashed a strong electric current through the spear and into Renzo who starts howling from the pain he receives.

He then proceeds to rip Renzo from his spear and throws him away saying "that fool was a worthless bastard. He deserved to die. I'm just glad I'm the one who killed him."

Hearing these words Deridara, and Sasori both start seething with raw fury. Naruto however is outraged. His entire body is shaking with rage and his mind was screaming at him to kill the man who had harmed Renzo and then threw him away like he was trash.

Filled with new power, he grabs his sword and points it forward, Naruto then says the words to a new jutsu that the Kyuubi taught him, but he hadn't managed to get down yet, he had also mentioned that it has to do with the Rinnegan.

Naruto, his voice filled with the cold desire for vengeance calls out "**Banshō Ten'in.**" Instantly Tarabi feels himself getting puled towards Naruto. Caught by complete surprise again, Tarabi is helpless as he shoots towards Naruto, the tip of his sword pointed right at Tarabi's heart.

Blood squirts out as Tarabi is stabbed in the heart.

Naruto watches emotionlessly as the life leaves Tarabi's eyes.

With Tarabi now dead Naruto removes him from his sword and cleans the blood off of it.

He then walks over to Deidara and Sasori who are watching over the dying Renzo. As he approaches Renzo looks over and smiles at Naruto. Naruto starts to cry at seeing all the blood Renzo has on him. "Why-sniff-w-why did you do it?" Naruto asks sadly.

Renzo continues smiling and says "protecting those important to you. That's was one thing I always valued in myself and others. To me that was one of the most important traits a person could have, and I'm happy that I was able to do that."

Now blood starts coming out of his mouth and Renzo begins coughing in order to clear up his airway. "Naruto, don't worry, -cough- it isn't your fault. None of us -cough- ex-expected this -cough- attack. D-Don't -cough, cough- blame yourself for my con-condition. I chose it."

Renzo then gains a far off look in his eyes and asks "N-Naruto -cough-, I-I have a little brother back in Iwa." This shocks everyone there as none of them knew this info before. "D-Do you think if you ever meet him you could give him this?" Renzo continues and then gives Naruto his necklace. Naruto replies in a shaky voice, tears now running down freely, "p-please Renzo, don't d-die, y-you just can't die." Naruto keeps saying refusing to believe that this is happening.

Naruto then makes the hand signs for a minor medical ninjutsu that Deidara and Sasori taught him. As Naruto tries to heal Renzo, Deidara who is about to pull his hands away and tell him it's hopeless is stopped by Sasori who just shakes his head as if saying '_let him figure it out, it might be hard but we mustn't interfere.'_ Deidara stops after this.

As the last bit of life leaves Renzo, even as Naruto continues to try and heal him, Renzo says "N-Naruto, I'm glad that -cough- in these last moments of mine, I-I got to know someone as good as -cough- y-you. I know that -cough- you'll grow up in-into a great shinobi -cough- someday, well goodbye Naruto."

With that, the last bits of life leave Renzo, and he closed his eyes and died.

Naruto, who is unwilling to believe that Renzo is dead continues trying to heal him, while screaming that he can't be dead. Kyuubi tries to talk Naruto out of it "**look, kit, this might be hard for you, but Renzo is dead, you have to stop trying to heal him before you end up using what little chakra you have, and follow Renzo to your death.**" Naruto however refused to listen.

Eventually his healing green colored chakra started to turn blue, yet Naruto still kept trying to heal Renzo, even as the Kyuubi was now begging him to stop.

Sasori and Deidara noticed the change and moved forward to try and stop Naruto however at that moment something happened that no one expected.

Naruto at first started to feel his throat constrict. He started to claw at it trying to get some air in.

Next he began to feel very weird, and soon his chakra began acting strange, as though all of it was now trying to get into Renzo's body.

Then Naruto felt as though he was going to vomit. He tried to hold it in as best as he could but it was no use, especially in his weakened state.

So allowing himself to vomit he was surprised when instead of vomit a ghost like apparition of himself came out of his mouth. It then proceeded to enter Renzo's dead body. Renzo then started to glow as his hair turned into the same color as Naruto's and his closed eyes reopened and transformed into the Rinnegan.

Sasori and Deidara just stood there with their mouths hanging open as Naruto fell unconscious.

Renzo had died, and Deva Path had been born.

* * *

"Sniff, sniff- wow, I can't believe Renzo's gone, yeah." "M-Me too, how could he just leave us Deidara-niisan?" "I don't know Naruto, I just don't know, yeah." As Naruto and Deidara hug each other and begin to cry Sasori walks in. "You guys are wimps, get over it." "How can we just get over it, yeah?" "Deidara's right, and how can you be so heartless. Remember when Renzo waxed you entire puppet collection for you without asking for anything in return!" Oh Sasori did remember. As he remembered he too began to cry. "WWWHHHHAAAAA" was now all that would come out of any of their mouths "T-Tune in n-next t-time. Where we meet s-someone new t-that c-could never replace R-Renzo, yeah." "Also we'll be getting a new m-mission. WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Wow, that was way longer than expected. I thought I would get done with this sooner but looks like I didn't. Part of the reason is that yesterday was the 4th of July and I just love lighting fireworks and watching them explode in a shower of sparks and color. I know, I'm pyromaniac.

For those of you who are wondering why the hell two S-ranked missing nin and an A-ranked missing nin were completely incompetent in this fight then don't worry, for I shall explain. Deidara and Sasori haven't shown much of an ability for genjutsu. It never said anywhere as far as I know that Sasori and Deidara were good at genjutsu. Also Deidara hasn't started to train his left eye to counter genjutsu yet. As for Renzo, he is an Oc and as such I can make him as suck at genjutsu as much as I want.

And as for why they couldn't do anything when they finally broke out, well Tarabi put a pretty powerful genjutsu on them and breaking out of it cost them a lot of stamina, so they were pretty tired when they broke out of the genjutsu.

For those of you wondering how Naruto could use **Banshō Ten'in **so easily, it was more of a spur of the moment thing rather than actual skill. He is still going to have to train pretty hard to get it to work right.

Also as to why I killed a new oc off so early, this was to give Naruto his Deva path which I wanted to give this chapter. I want Renzo to be to Naruto what Yahiko was to Nagato. Renzo was really close to all three of them so they are all going to take his death pretty hard, even if it doesn't seem like it.

(1) Hey, I did say that Juro never even graduated from the academy, so don't be surprised he was taken out so easily.

(2) I don't want to explain how Kyuubi knows a lot about the Rinnegan. If you really want to know, come up with your own reason.

(3) Renzo's pic is in my profile. It is the Deva path. Just to let everyone know who doesn't, I have all of the pictures for Naruto's paths on my profile.

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Descendant of God

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Well not much to say here, so on with the story.

* * *

The mood around the camp was pretty gloomy. Sasori and Deidara had gotten over their initial shock over seeing what happened with Renzo's dead body and Naruto and had made a camp where all of them were currently dwelling. Naruto was in a tent along with Renzo's body while Sasori and Deidara were sitting around a campfire making dinner.

"Damn it, I just can't believe how easily we were trapped in that genjutsu, we're supposed to be S-ranked missing nin! How the hell did we get into this, yeah?" Deidara ranted. Sasori replied "it's because we aren't all that skilled when it come to genjutsu. Tell me did you practice dispelling genjutsu much when you were in Iwa still?" Deidara replied "Uhh, no, not really. I just never thought I would really need it, yeah."

"Same with me Deidara. I focused more on my puppetry and anything relating to that be it weaknesses or strengths. Genjutsu just never really fell into any category of puppetry." Sasori said. "So I guess we're both at fault, yeah." "Pretty much." "Well let's not let this take us down. If genjutsu's are our weakness, then let's work on countering them. Naruto should be fine, what with the Rinnegan and Kyuubi, yeah." Deidara spoke enthusiastically. Sasori just nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself inside his mindscape with the Kyuubi next to him. "**Finally you're awake. I thought I would take you forever to get up.**" Naruto groaned as a he got up and asked "what happened to me Kyuu." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything about it "**well kit you just unlocked a new stage of the Rinnegan.**" "I did?" "**Yes, remember when you were trying to heal Renzo after he had already died?**" Naruto scowled at this part but only nodded his head. Kyuubi continued "**well you unknowingly put a part of your own soul into his dead body. This caused you to unlock the first of the Six Paths of Ninja, the very same technique that the Rikudo Sennin used.**" At first Naruto was ecstatic but then he started to remember that it was Renzo's body he was using. Quickly his face turned to horror and disgust. Kyuubi seeing this said "**now Naruto don't go and change your mind so quickly. Trust me when I say that it isn't evil what you're doing.**"

"B-But, I'm using his dead bodyfor my own purposes now, isn't it evil to use the dead." "**Yes it is evil to use the dead, but all your using is a body. You haven't forcibly pulled Renzo's soul from the peaceful afterlife that he deserves. His body as of now is useless, an empty shell if you will. So there isn't any harm in using it as one of your paths.**" This had seemingly calmed Naruto down for now.

It wasn't long before Naruto was curious about what path he had unlocked and what it could do. Kyuubi began to explain "**well you've unlocked the Deva Path. This is the first path and is one of the most powerful. It has the ability to use Shinra Tensei and ****Banshō Ten'in ****as well as other gravity style jutsu. Not only that but it has the ability to create chakra disruption blades, and it can give this ability to the other paths as well.**"

Naruto was now jumping with excitement after hearing all of this thinking over how cool this would be only to hear they Kyuubi's next words "**however this all comes at a price.**" "What's the price" Naruto asked warily "**You are no longer able to use gravity jutsu anymore. You still have the elemental affinity for gravity, but you can't use gravity jutsu with your body. You have to use them through Deva Path.**"This somewhat disappointed Naruto, but he got over it.

"So, how am I suppose to use the Deva Path?" At this Kyuubi thought for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. "**Kit I think I have a way for you to train with the Path, but first do you think you could make my chain longer?**" Complying Naruto made the Kyuubi's chain longer.

Turning into his human form Kyuubi said "**follow me Naruto.**" Soon they were walking through the mindscape passing by a floating island or two. Eventually they came across a really big floating island which is where Kyuubi stopped. "**Alright kit just follow me up here.**" With that Kyuubi jumped up all the way to the floating island. Naruto just stood there in disbelief before he remembered that it was his mind. He could do anything he wanted to in here. So following Kyuubi, when he landed on the island he was surprised to see a bunch of doors there.

"**If you don't know this place is basically where you can view all of your memories, as well as the place where your paths are stored as well.**" "Wait, so their bodies are in my mind." "**No, their actual bodies are stored in some different dimension. The bodies here are like the body you are in whenever you come to your mindscape.**" "Ah" Naruto said in comprehension. "**Also the mind of the bodies will dwell in your mind. You can view all of their memories right up until their death.**"

"Cool" Naruto says. as Kyuubi leads Naruto to the right door Naruto is looking around at all the doors. Some of them are different colors, and some blend in with the tropical forest, and others have locks on them making them impossible to enter.

Kyuubi then stops in front of a purple colored door. Opening it he walks in followed by Naruto. Inside the room there is a blank tv screen and Renzo's body turned Deva path. "**Now Naruto first of all we'll need you to gain control of Renzo's body. Once that's done we'll start on the next step.**"

'Okay, I have no idea how I'm suppose to do this, but what the hey, when in doubt, send chakra into it, that usually does something' and with that Naruto sent chakra into Deva path. The effect was instant. Naruto now felt as though he was two people at once. He was able to see out of both bodies, and whenever he tried to move a part of one body it felt as though he was moving the other body as well. Both of them were now a part of him.

As Naruto was trying to get use to controlling two bodies at once Kyuubi just stood there looking in amusement. '**Hard to believe that a true descendant of the Rikudo Sennin has actually been able to unlock the Rinnegan. I suppose that me being inside of Naruto helped. However I wonder I the Rinnegan will be enough? It's only a matter of time before Akatsuki(1) come after him. Will Naruto be strong enough to face them? Especially Madara? Madara may act like an idiot**(it isn't an act), **but that doesn't change the fact that he is currently the strongest person in the world.**' As Kyuubi was contemplating this Naruto had finally managed to gain enough control to move both bodies efficiently enough.

Noticing that Naruto was able to move them with at least a bit of control Kyuubi said "**Well now that you have both of them moving well need to work on getting them to move efficiently enough to the point where** **it'll become second nature to you.**" Moving both bodies awkwardly Naruto and his Deva Path followed Kyuubi as he walked out of the room.

Jumping off the island when they reach the edge Kyuubi lands gracefully on the ground while both Naruto's crash face first onto the ground. After Naruto managed to get both of his bodies to move correctly again and get Kyuubi to stop laughing at him, Kyuubi begins training Naruto in how to move while also controlling one of his Paths.

As they're training Naruto asks "Hey Kyuu, if we're training in my mind then how does this help in the real world?" "**Because, moving your Paths is a mental thing. Your mind has to get use to it. It doesn't really matter what actual body the Path is, although it helps if the body is fit. What really matter is how well your mind is, because that's what is really controlling the Path, the fact that you can also feel the body you control is just a side effect. That's why we're** **training in your mind, because training in here can be infinite. While you may lose any physical benefits you still retain all the mental benefits you gained.**"

"Oh" was all Naruto said. With that there training continued. All it really involved was Kyuubi attacking Naruto and Naruto trying to dodge. Of course the Path was attacked too so Naruto had to focus on having his body and the Path's dodge Kyuubi's attacks.

When Kyuubi decides that they've had enough training Naruto is relieved as his head is hurting from training with his Deva path. "Well guess it's about time I should go. I'm pretty sure Deidara-niisan, and Sasori-niisan are going to want to hear about all of this." "**I'm sure they will.**"

With that Naruto left his mindscape to go and tell Sasori and Deidara about what had happened.

* * *

As Naruto woke up the first thing he felt was a big headache. As soon as that subsided he picked up his sunglasses, got out of the sleeping bag. He noticed that Deva Path was laying on the ground beside his bed. He wondered if there was a place to put Deva Path as Naruto was in no condition to be trying to control it right now. "**Kit, all you have to do is seal Deva Paths body in a scroll.**" Naruto was ecstatic to hear this, and he felt somewhat stupid for not realizing that.

Naruto pulled out a small storage scroll from one of the pockets on his cargo pants and opened it up. Finding a suitable seal Naruto sealed up Deva Path inside and put the scroll back into the pocket.

Walking outside the tent he was met with the sound of Deidara and Sasori having another art argument. "Oh, yeah. Well at least I didn't have to replace any of my body parts in order to express my art, or get women, yeah." "Well at least I don't have a mouth on my chest, huh. How are you going t explain that to your girlfriend, oh wait I forgot you don't have a girlfriend."

Sweat dropping at their childish fight over art again Naruto tries to gain their attention "ahem." When they still keep fighting Naruto tries a bit louder "Ahem!" When they still keep fighting Naruto gets annoyed and screams out "AHEM!" Deidara and Sasori finally notice Naruto and Deidara asks "hay, Naruto you want a cough drop? Seems like a nasty cough, yeah." Naruto facefaults at this and Sasori realizes that Naruto is up and smashes Deidara over the head "idiot, can't you realize that Naruto is up" Sasori conveniently left out the part where he also didn't realize that Naruto had woken up.

Naruto gets up his eye twitching and asks "so are you guys done with your petty argument?" Deidara response scratching the back of his head nervously "sure, so is there anything you wanna talk about it, yeah?" "actually yes there is." Naruto responds. "It's about what happened to Renzo's body." Sasori and Deidara's faces turn serious at this.

Naruto then begins explaining how Renzo's body has now become one of his Six Paths of Ninja by accident. He also explains how that works and the new abilities he would get. While Deidara and Sasori were sad to hear that Renzo had truly moved on into the afterlife they were happy that Naruto had unlocked a new ability of the Rinnegan. "Man, Kyuubi can sure be helpful when he wants to, yeah." Deidara remarks. Naruto nods his head in agreement.

Sasori then says "well let's get a few days rest and then we'll help you train in using your Deva Path." Everyone agrees with his suggestion and then goes to do something stupid.

* * *

3 months have passed since Naruto gained Deva Path. During that time period grew proficient enough with it that he was now able to use Deva Path in fights with ease. Not only that, but he also gained a new Path.

_Flashback_

_Deidara and Sasori had gone off to see if there were any ninja's still around the burning village while Naruto looked for survivors._

_Naruto thought angrily to himself 'why, why would a village like this be attacked? They had no ninja, no military force of any kind, so why do this?' The gang was just traveling through the Land of Honey when they saw smoke rising. They had decide to go investigate what the smoke was all about and had been quite confused when they saw a burning village. Curious as to who did it Deidara and Sasori had gone on ahead after finding a trail to follow. They left Naruto behind to search for survivors as stated eariler._

_As Naruto kept looking through rubble and what was left of buildings he heard the sound of a fuma shuriken and it sounded like it was coming right at him! Using a __**Kawarimi **__to evade the weapon Naruto reappeared behind a tree. Carefully looking around from his now hidden position Naruto sees a shinobi with green hair come out. His hair was styled so that some of it came out in front of his right eye while the rest was tied into a long ponytail. He was dressed in a dull blue jonin battle vest with shoulder guards, a dark long sleeved shirt, and forearm guards, dull blue shinobi pants and regular shinobi sandals, and he also had 2 other fuma shuriken strapped to his back. _

_As the shinobi starts looking around for Naruto, Naruto takes out two kunai with exploding tags, and two smoke bombs. Quickly he throws the kunai at the shinobi. Hearing the sound of kunai coming at him the shinobi dodges them only to have to jump back further when an explosion come from the two of them. _

_Out of the smoke created from the explosion Naruto came out sword drawn and speeding towards the shinobi. When he reaches him Naruto begins hacking and slashing trying to dice the enemy. He thrusts to the left and he dodges then Naruto makes a slash to the right but the shinobi blocks with a kunai. However Naruto's sword which is made from Miracle Steel__ is far stronger than a measly kunai, as proven when said kunai has a huge crack going right through it. As they pull away the top half of the kunai falls of and the shinobi just tsks and pulls out a new one. As they both charge each other again Naruto asks "why, why did you attack this village? They had no military whatsoever, how could they have been a threat?" _

_The shinobi merely says "we heard rumors that there were ninja here, ninja that could have been a threat, so we removed them." Naruto grows angry at this "so you only attacked them based on rumors, how can you possibly do something so dumb! Rumors are just that rumors, you had no solid evidence to back up you claim to attack. Lots of innocent people just died for nothing you bastard." The shinobi only scoffed and retorted "in the shinobi world rumors can be all the fact you need. Most of the time you won't have the time to try and find facts, because by the time you can get solid evidence you may already be dead. It's a tough thing to do, but sometimes you have to do it. I look at it this way, if the rumors were false then no real harm was done in the grand scale of things, and if the rumor were true the we just eliminated a big threat."_

_Naruto only grows angrier at hearing this and shouts "but you still had no right. Mothers, fathers, sons, sisters, cousins, how many have you killed huh, and only on rumors!" The shinobi exclaimed back "it was either theirs or mine, and I know which one to pick, do you?" and with that he pulls a fuma shuriken from his back, twirls it around and throws it at Naruto along with a compliment of regular shuriken. Naruto who is shocked momentarily by the question notices too late that the shuriken are coming at him. Without any time to perform the handseals for__** Kawarimi **__Naruto simply whispers "__**Shinra Tensei**__"__**, **__but he only puts in enough power to__ block the shuriken not wanting to alert the enemy too much. _

_Surprise went across the shinobi's face as he saw all of his weapons fall to the ground useless. Naruto then threw the smoke bombs onto the ground, disappearing into the smoke. As the shinobi jumps away from the smoke Naruto comes out at a completely different angle thus remaining hidden from the shinobi. As he looks around for Naruto, Naruto comes barreling out of the trees , sword pointed forward. Unable to dodged the shinobi takes out his last fuma shuriken to block Naruto. However at the last moment 'Naruto' puffs away reveling that it was only a __**Kage Bunshin**__. The real Naruto come from behind and cuts the shinobis unprotected back open spraying himself with his blood. _

_As the shinobi lay there dying he coughed out "It doesn't matter if you kill me. More will still come and attack. It just simply never changes no matter what happens." He then reveals some interesting information. "I am from the remains of the Fuma Clan_(unrelated to the Fuma Clan in the filler)_. Back before the Second Great Shinobi World War my clan was glorious. Our ninja were something to be feared. However the Second Great Shinobi World War devastated us. It left my clan in ruins. Since then the remaining members of our clan have tried to settle down in many different lands, many different times. However every time we tried to settle in we were attacked. Ninja always attacked my people, and so we eventually had no other choice than to resort to measures like this to survive." He then points to the burning village as he says this._

_Naruto tilts his sunglasses and asks "so am I suppose to feel sorry for you now?" The dying shinobi chuckles and says "no, but I'm trying to make you understand that we didn't do this out of evil or greed, but rather for our own survival. There is usually two sides to every story, and sometimes it pays to listen to both side, after all the world isn't black and white." Naruto starts to contemplate 'if he did it to protect his own family is he really that bad, but still, all those people died, urgh, I don't know what to think anymore!' _

_As Naruto starts to get even more confused about the situation the Fuma shinobi says "as long as we lived in this cursed world of ninja's, stories like mine will only continue to repeat. There will never be peace, because ninja can't thrive on it, and ninja are what rule this world." after saying this the Fuma shinobi's vision begins to go fuzzy but he continues "ninja are only ever taught to hate, they're never taught how to forgive. As long as that continues old hate will never die, grudges will never be broken, and war will always be a constant. This endless cycle of hate will continue until humanity wipes itself out."_

_Hearing this Naruto is now truly lost on what to do. As the Fuma shinobi takes his final breaths the says "I don't think there will ever be a way to break this endless cycle, but if I had to give a guess as to who could do it, it'd be you, I could tell as we fought. You have this feeling around you, something that makes me feel that you could be the one." and with that he dies._

_Confused Naruto prepares to burn the body with a Katon jutsu when Kyuubi speaks up "__**wait kit, don't burn the body.**__" 'Why?' Naruto asks. "__**Because, this is your chance to gain a new path.**__" 'Really?' Naruto asks sounding slightly hesitant. "__**Yes, this guy is perfect for one of your paths.**__" 'But how, I don't even know how I did it last time?' "__**Alright, all you have to do is pour your chakra into his body.**__" 'Really, that's all there is to it?' "__**Yep.**__" 'Well then why the hell didn't I just pour chakra into 5 other random dead people. I'd have all of the Paths by now if I just did that.' "__**Yes, but the quality of the body matters as well.**__" 'It does?' "__**Yes, tell me which would you rather have as one of your paths. Some random fat slob or a powerful shinobi**__" It was obvious which one Naruto would pick. "__**The quality of the body directly affects how your Path will perform in anything. When I say quality, I don't mean how badly damaged the body is upon dead as that all gets healed as soon as it becomes one of your Paths. What I'm talking about is how fit the body is. If it is a ninja then generally it will be fit. This improves the abilities of the Path as a whole and give you a larger chakra capacity.**__" 'Oh' was all Naruto said._

_As Naruto was about to turn the body into a Path Kyuubi noticed he still seemed a little hesitant "__**hey kit, why are you hesitating?**__" 'It's just that everything he said to me is still bugging me.' "__**Listen kit, don't bother with what he said for now. Wait until you're in someplace quiet to think about all he that he said, but for now just turn him into one of your Paths, trust me when I say it'll be worth it.**__" "Alright then Kyuubi." Naruto then began pouring his chakra into the Fuma shinobi's body. The change was instant. The shinobi's hair turned into the same color as Naruto's__and his eyes turned into the Rinnegan. Naruto also began to feel the same way he felt when controlling Deva Path except this time there was no mess ups._

_As Naruto had the new Path get up, its back wound nonexistent Kyuubi exclaimed with glee "__**oh kit this Path is going to rock.**__" 'Why's that Kyuu?' "__**Because this just so happens to be your brand new Animal Path!**__**This is one of your best Paths as its ability lay in summoning.**__" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked 'don't I need a summoning contract?' "__**NO, that's the best part, you can summon anything and you don't even need a summoning contract, all you have to do is think of the animal you want and do the summoning jutsu and presto. You've got yourself a summon. Not only can it summon animals but it can also summon your other Paths. Just use the summoning jutsu and think of the Path you want and boom you've got your path.**__" _

_Naruto thought of all the things he'd be able to do. 'Wow, I love this Path!' With that out of the way Naruto and his new Animal Path left and went back to the village where he saw Sasori and Deidara surrounded with dead ninja. Naruto ran up to them with Animal Path and began to explain everything to them._

_End Flashback_

Ever since he now trained with both Paths. Currently he was very proficient with Deva Path. Animal Path however he was having trouble with. He tried the Kuchiyose no Jutsu which was the jutsu used to summon, but every time he tried the animals that came out were pretty small. Only recently had he gotten any better as the animals he could now summon were bigger than a medium sized chair. He was going to have to really train hard with Animal Path.

* * *

5 months had passed since Naruto had gained Animal Path. He was now pretty skilled with using both of his Paths and was now able to use both in battle at the same time.

Currently Naruto, Deidara, and Sasori were sitting around a campfire roasting the warthog they had caught. The mood this time was quite happy with Deidara talking about how once he had stolen all of the kunoichi's panties back in Iwa and put them inside the Tsuchikae's office. Needless to say the kunoichi were extremely _pissed off, _and had pounded the Tsuchikage into next year.

Naruto and Sasori were laughing so hard that they nearly had their stomachs burst open.

Suddenly they heard rustling coming from the bushes. All of them went on alert, Naruto drawing his sword, Deidara taking out bombs, and Sasori prepping his flamethrowers. Sasori spoke "alright whoever you are come on out. We know your there." A figure then walked out of the bushes shocking all of them. This figure had blood all over him and was dressed in an Anbu uniform. He had long raven colored hair which was tied into a pony-tail and had long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. The figure kept walking as though in a daze before stumbling and falling into unconsciousness.

Deidara warily put his bombs back and walked towards the Anbu. He picked him up and turned him over. "HOLY FUCK, YEAH!" Deidara exclaimed with shock. "What is it Deidara?" Sasori asked worried. Naruto was also about to ask when Deidara told them "it's Itachi Uchiha, he's gone missing nin, yeah." "What, that can't be true, can it?" Naruto asked. "See for yourself, yeah" Naruto walked up to the now identified Itachi and looked at his Konoha headband. There was a scratch going straight through it.

"Woah, it's true, he really is a missing nin." Naruto said with shock. Itachi Uchiha was known throughout the ninja world as one of the most dangerous ninja out there. Not only that but he was the pride and joy of the Uchiha Clan and one of its greatest prodigies. So why the hell would he go missing nin? He had so much back in Konoha going for him.

Sasori then said "well for now let's put him in a tent. When he wakes up we can interrogate him as to why he turned traitor." Deidara and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto had two **Kage Bunshins** drag Itachi into a tent. Suddenly Deidara said "hey you guys the warthog is done, let's eat, yeah." Both Naruto and Sasori gave cries of joy as everyone began to dig into the roasted warthog.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes as he tried to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was walking through the forest before he lost consciousness. As he tried to get up he for that it took a lot of effort to do so. He then started to smell food and hear the sound of people talking. He also began to realize that he was in a tent. Now getting slightly scared but still remaining calm as always he began to look around and see if there was anything useful for him. He then laid his eyes on his nodachi and the rest of his weapons. Slowly he reached for them. He then got up put all of the weapons on his back and began walking out of the tent.

He was greeted to the sight of three people staring at him while eating dinner. Two of them had blonde hair while on had red. The shorter blonde one then asked him "so Uchiha Itachi, mind telling us why the hell you decide to go missing nin on Konoha." Itachi was visibly shocked as to how they knew so quickly before remembering that his headband had been scratched by Sasuke. As he tried to escape the red haired one suddenly appeared next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "there's no point in trying to escape. Your far too weak at the moment to get very far, so why don't you just gram some warthog, sit down and tell us your story." Itachi was then offered some roasted warthog on a plate. Seeing no other choice Itachi took the plate and sat down. "Fine, but get comfortable, this might take a while."

Then he recounts his tale of how the Uchiha were planning a coup against the Hokage and of how he acted as a double agent working for Konoha. Soon enough he got to the details of the solution to the coup. As he told them his voice started to get shaky. "The solution to the coup was the massacre of my clan." Naruto, Sasori, and Deidara are quite horrified to hear this. What Itachi says next hits all of them hard "I was the one who carried out the massacre. I didn't leave anyone alive except for my little brother Sasuke." He then goes on to explain exactly how the massacre went.

_Flashback_

_Itachi walked silently through the roads of the Uchiha District. Finding a good place to start Itachi pulled out a giant axe and smashed through the wall of one families house. As the surprised family looks at him, he starts to slaughter them, as he is doing this he starts crying. _

_"WHHHAAAAA AHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH", pretty soon Itachi is running through the streets crying as he killed Uchiha Clan members by cutting them with his giant axe. "I love you" "I'm sorry" "This hurts me, more than hurts you" were just some of the many random things he said as he killed off the Clan._

_Finally he came to Flappy Uchiha, an Uchiha that was so hated by everyone else in Konoha he made Naruto look well liked in comparison. No one knew why they hated Flappy, they just did. As Itachi came up to him he said "yeeaahh, never really liked you all that much." He then brings out a hammer from god knows where and began beating the crap out of Flappy until he was dead. "Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, dieeeeeeee" Itachi repeats gaining a crazed look on his face as he continually pounds Flappy to dead, his blood spraying all over Itachi. Laughing maniacally Itachi says "yes, I've finally done it, I've killed that worthless son of a bitch Flappy."_

_Pretty soon however he goes right back to crying hysterically as he kills off the rest of his clan with his giant axe. _

_When it is over Itachi is left alone in the middle of the district crying his eyes out. "Uhuhuhuhuhuh whaaaaaaa ahah aha ahhhhhhhhhh ha, why, why did it have to come to this, WHY!" _

_Suddenly Itachi senses that someone it coming his way. He recognizes the person as Sasuke. "Oh god, oh god, oh, my god, what the hell am I gonna do. I-I can't let him see me." He then gained a bright idea. He __shunshined to the top of a telephone pole just as Sasuke came around. Thinking he was safe he almost didn't realize that Sasuke had spotted him. However he was Itachi Uchiha and as such did recognize in time and managed to avoid Sasuke spotting him__. _

_He reappeared in his house right into the room where he killed Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. In retrospect going into the room that was in the house where he and Sasuke lived in order to avoid Sasuke hadn't been the best of ideas. As Itachi began contemplating what he was going to do next Sasuke walked into the room. Sasuke startled Itachi from his contemplation and caused Itachi to throw a shuriken out of fright. It scratched Sasuke in the shoulder and as Sasuke finally realized who had killed his parents Itachi went back into thinking as to how he was going to explain it all to Sasuke. Sasuke however had different ideas, which were clearly stated when he ran up to Itachi trying to punch him. Sadly Itachi was an Anbu Captain for a reason as his amazingly good reflexes showed to Sasuke. As he ran out of the room screaming "don't kill me" Itachi cursed himself 'Damn my amazingly good reflexes.'_

_As Itachi caught up to Sasuke outside Sasuke threw a kunai at Itachi managing to get in a lucky strike and scratch his headband. As Itachi caught up to him, Sasuke asked Itachi why he killed off the entire clan. Itachi had told him it was just to test his capacity, but that was only in case someone else was listening. Itachi was going to use his new __**Tsukuyomi **__genjutsu that he got with his Mangekyo Sharringan. However when he used it on Sasuke instead of being able to explain everything to him he messed up and ended up showing Sasuke him massacring the clan over and over again. _

_As Sasuke lay there twitching on the ground, drool coming out of his mouth Itachi said "40% of me believes he'll be fine, the other 60% is deeply worried but doesn't want to say anything. Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine. Oh crud the Anbu are almost here. Better get out." With that he was now running for his life as Konoha's newest missing nin._

_Flashback end_

Sniff, sniff "a-and that's how I b-be-c-came Konoha's newest missing nin" Itachi said before bursting into tears again. While Sasori was left to awkwardly comfort a crying Itachi, Deidara and Naruto were talking to each other "something doesn't add up, like how the hell was he strong enough to kill the entire clan. He should have gotten tired at some point, yeah." "You're right Deidara-niisan, but I guess the only way to find out is to ask him." As Deidara tried to stop Naruto thinking that it was suicide for him, Naruto spoke up "hey, Itachi, how the fuck were strong enough to kill everyone in your clan?"

At this Itachi stopped crying and said bewilderedly "I never said I did it alone." Hearing this everyone asks Itachi "who the fucking hell helped you!" Itachi says "the person who helped me was a man so powerful he could make all 5 Kages look like genin in comparison. His name was …Madara Uchiha**(2)**" Dun-dun-duuuunnnn, weird dramatic music plays out of nowhere as Itachi says his name.

All three of them gasp at the name. Naruto says "oh my god its-its... wait a minute, who the fuck is Madara Uchiha?" Dun-dun-duuuunnnn. At this Deidara and Sasori also remember that they don't know who he is either. Itachi just stares at him and asks "how can you not know of Madara Uchiha. (Dun-dun-duuunnn.) He's the founder of Konoha along with Harashima Senju." "Ohhh, that Madara" Naruto says. "Yes that Madara, who else could I have been talking about?" "I dunno" Naruto responds.

Deidara then speaks up "wait, wait, wait, so this Madara Uchiha-dun, dun, duuuunnnnn- (Deidara yells annoyed "would you stop that, yeah!") guy is the one who helped you slaughter your clan, yeah?" Itachi nods his head. Deidara continues "and this guy is also suppose to be related to you if the name is anything to go by, yeah?" Itachi continues to nod his head. "Then why the hell did this guy help you kill off your entire clan, yeah?" Itachi says "that is because he wanted revenge on them. You see Madara was angry when he wasn't chosen to be the Shodaime Hokage and as such he left the village and he swore revenge on his clan when they abandoned him after he keep trying to convince them that the Senju were going to use trees to take over the world."

"Trees?" Sasori and Naruto ask. Itachi answers "yes trees, Madara was scared that since Harashima was able to use the Mokuton, he would use trees to take over the world. I don't know where he got this idea so don't ask. All I do know is that he is insane.

_Flashback_

_As Itachi was training under Madara's orders, Madara himself was observing Itachi train. He was standing next to a tree, and when he noticed he spoke "oh, so the little tree decides to grace me with its presence." He then speaks accusingly "don't think I don't know what you're up to. I know what you're planning. You think you can just waltz right on in here and do whatever you want don't you. WELL YOU ARE WORNG! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD! ME! ME, I TELL YOU ME! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU WON AT VALLEY OF THE END THAT MAKES YOU THE WINNER. WELL YOUR WRONG HARASHIMA DEAD WRONG. I'M THE ONE WHO'S STILL ALIVE SO WHO'S THE WINNER NOW, HUH!" He then starts laughing like the crazed maniac he is. After that he finally noticed that Itachi was standing there looking at him. Madara scratched the back of his head nervously and said "soo, you saw all of that, didn't you?" Itachi just nods his head. Madara then asks "please don't judge me." Itachi responds "too late." "Damn it!"_

_Flashback end_

"Wow, now that is insane, yeah" Deidara commented. Itachi just nodded his head in agreement. Naruto then speaks "so this crazy guy who more than likely belongs in an asylum is the one who helped you kill your clan without any strings attached?" Itachi thought for a moment and then replied "actually he wanted me to join an organization of his, but I turned him down." "Really, and how did you turn down someone as powerful as Madara down if the rumors of his power were anything to go by?" Naruto asked. "Simple, with ice cream, the man just loves the stuff." answered Itachi. Naruto just hmed in thought.

Sasori then spoke up "well if you guys are done I'd just like to announce that tomorrow we will be going to an informant of mine for a supposedly S-Classed mission, Itachi you're more than welcome to join us." Everyone looked at Itachi expectantly. Normally stoic, Itachi was somewhat unnerved by their gazing and decide to join them just to get them to stop. Cheering happily about the new addition to the group Deidara, Sasori and Naruto all went off to their own tents to sleep leaving Itachi wondering about his future.

* * *

The next day started with everyone being treated to another one of Deidara and Sasori's art arguments. As they rolled off insults at each other Itachi and Naruto were standing off to the sides, Itachi asked "do they argue like this all the time?" "Yeah, but you get use to it." "I'd better, otherwise they'll drive me insane at this rate." Naruto sighed and took a large intake of air. Before doing this however he advised Itachi to cover his ears which he did. Naruto then let out all of the air in a loud shout "HEY, YOU IDIOTS, QUIT WHINING ABOUT YOUR ART, YOU LOOK LIKE QEERS, NOW LETS STOP ARGUING AND GET A MOVING, OR INCASE YOU FORGOT WE HAVE TO MEET SASORI'S INFORMANT."

This quieted any further arguments that they may have had as both of them quietly grumbled to themselves and walked away to get ready to meet the informant. Itachi who was lucky enough to have been spared from Naruto's loud shouting said "well, I'm' glad I didn't have to hear your shouting. Man you can be really loud when you want." Naruto nodded his head in agreement before saying "yeah, but I can't be too loud often. I always hurts my ears when I get that loud." "**Your ears, what about mine.**" Kyuubi complained. Naruto chose to ignore him.

* * *

All four of them were currently in some random town in The Land of Silk(made up land). The people in this particular town were having a festival for one reason or another.

As the four of them were walking Sasori spoke "well you guys, I won't need you for when I meet up with my informant, so just go off and enjoy the festival, but be sure to meet up at that bar over there" he then pointed at a bar called _The Dancing Turtle_. "We'll meet up there in 5 hours, so until then enjoy yourselves." With that Sasori disappeared.

Deidara said "well, you heard the man, now let's go have some fun, yeah" and with that Deidara was off. Itachi and Naruto were left standing together it seemed like. As people milled about around them, enjoying the festival Itachi said "we should probably find something to do, otherwise were going to be bored for quite some time." So Itachi and Naruto went off together to find something to do. They rode rollercoasters, bumper cars, played carnival games, etc.

Eventually they stumbled upon a paintball court. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to play, both of them went in. After they got suited up in paintball armor an were given paintball guns they were put onto teams. They both were lucky enough to end up on the same teams. They were on Red Team while their opponents were on blue. As the doors to the room they were in open up the reds charge outside and into the paintball court which was styled to look like a forest. Naruto and Itachi stuck together as both of them had never played paintball before. "So, you think we should just stay here and wait until everyone else gets rid of each other?" "Sound like a good plan to me", and so they waited, and waited, and waited, and … guess what, they waited some more, and kept waiting. Nothing seemed to be happening and Naruto who got tired of waiting said "alright, this is boring, I'm going out there." "Be my guest, just don't blame me when you lose." Itachi said.

As Naruto went out, he kept close to the best coverage he could find, often hiding behind trees or bushes. As he kept moving he spotted another red team player who was getting attacked by two blue teams. The red guy was cowering behind some rocks while the two blue guys fired at him. Naruto noticed that the red had on an orange mask that had a swirl pattern focusing on the right eye hole which was the only eye hole on the mask. He had long raven colored hair that was tied up in a pony tail like Itachi, but his hair had occasional spikes in it. His clothing was hidden by the paintball armor.

Deciding to help out the guy Naruto found a good place to hide and aimed his gun at one of the blue team guys. He fired and ended up hitting both blues repeatedly. As the two blues now walked away in defeat covered with orange paint(hey, can't having it look like blood) the guy they were firing on came out of hiding and walked up to Naruto "thanks stranger-san. My name is Tobi, and he is a good boy." the weird masked person said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Naruto replied. With that done Naruto started walking back to where Itachi was. However he began to notice that he was being followed. As he turned around to face his pursuer he saw it was Tobi again. "Is there something I can help you with?" Naruto asked. Tobi fidgeted nervously and asked "c-could Tobi come with you. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE, oh please, please, please, please? Tobi promises he will be a good boy."

As Naruto was about to say no he looked into Tobi's right eye and saw it was bulged up in the puppy dog look. Hell it even had the classic single tear coming out. Sighing in defeat Naruto said "come along." "Yay!" Tobi cheered with excitement.

As they got back to Itachi they saw he was surrounded with blue team guys laying all around him covered with orange paint. Naruto's eye twitches and he asks "do it want to know?" Itachi answers "probably not. Who's the new guy?" he asks while pointing to Tobi. Tobi takes upon himself to introduce himself "my name is Tobi, and I'm a good boy." Itachi just stands there with a WTF look on his face. Naruto just facepalms and shakes his head.

Itachi looks at Naruto and asks "so, why the hell did you bring him with you?" "He gave me the puppy dog look, what the hell was I suppose to do!" "Say no." "You can't say no to the puppy dog look" "Yes I can." "Alright then, prove it, Tobi give him your puppy dog look." "Hai." Tobi says before looking at Itachi and then giving him the most powerful puppy dog look he could muster. Itachi just stared blankly at Tobi before saying right to his face "No." This sends Tobi spiraling into depression.

As Naruto looks at Itachi in amazement Itachi looks at his watch and says "well I think we should get going, it's almost time for us to meet up at _The Dancing Turtle_." A this Naruto checks his own watch to see if Itachi is right, which he is. As Itachi and Naruto leave Tobi shouts "hey, wait up, I also have to go to _The Dancing Turtle_", he then races to catch up with them.

* * *

Once they were walking towards the bar Naruto was able to see what Tobi was wearing now that the paintball armor was off. He had on a black long sleeved shirt with open finger gloves which had a metal plate on each them. The sleeves of his shirt also had metal armor plating like the kind Harashima Senju use to wear just without the collars at the neck, these were black colored as well. Also there was a green colored scarf around his neck. He had a belt on that carried a lot of small scrolls. His pants were a blue color that was really hard to see and he wore blue shinobi sandals.

As they were all going to go inside _The Dancing Turtle_ they met up with Deidara who was wearing something weird on his left eye. "Deidara-niisan what are you wearing on your left eye?" Naruto asked. "Oh, it's a scope. This ting will allow me to zoom in on targets when I'm up flying in the air. Not only that but this thing can help train me to counter genjutsu, yeah." Naruto raised his eyebrow at this and said "really, and just where did you buy it." "At a ninja tools shop that I found, yeah." Itachi speaks up at this "why the hell would there be a ninja shop in a place like this?" "Hell if I know, yeah." After that discussion all of them went inside.

They spotted Sasori sitting at a booth with a man who had a Venus Flytrap on the upper half of his body, his face was half black and half white and he had gold colored eyes and greenish hair. He was also dressed up in a black cloak with green Venus Flytrap images all over it, his pants were black, and he had on blue shinobi sandals. Naruto also noticed that a lot of people were giving the man strange glances although he couldn't blame them. It seemed like the plant guy just ignored them all though.

They all went over to them as sat down with Tobi sitting next to the plant guy and Itachi sitting next to Tobi while Deidara sat next to Sasori with Naruto following. Sasori spoke up "well now that the gangs all here we can finally get down to business. For starters the new guy you see with me is called Zetsu, he is one of my contacts in my spy network and he'll explain what the mission is." The now named Zetsu now spoke or rather only half of him spoke, the white side of him to be more precise.

"_Before we get started I'd like to say thanks for finding Tobi for me as this makes things a whole lot easier." The black half of Zetsu decided to speak "_**yeah, that little runt gives me a whole fucking lot of trouble, he always runs off to god knows where.**" Tobi speaks up at this "but Zetsu-san, Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu laughs at this, while the black side speaks "**the only thing good about you is your ability to hide.**" The white half says "_aw, come_ _on, he isn't that bad._" "**Oh really, remember the time we were at Sea Country and how we ended up having to look all over the islands there just to find the orange nuisance.**" Oh yes, Zetsu did remember, both halves shuddered as they went over memories that were best left forgotten. "_Fine, you win_" the white half said. As everyone else had their eye twitching at the argument (everyone except for Tobi, he just stared blankly into space) Sasori ahemed bringing Zetsu's attention back to him. "_Right sorry about that, any who, on to the mission._"

Zetsu then pulls out a scroll which he unravels revealing a complete map of a large village. The village is built in a complete circle with 2 walls. One surrounding the outside the outskirts of the village and another surrounding the inner part of it. The inner part had very tall and big builds suggesting that this was how they divided the richer half of the village from the poorer half. The so called poorer half wasn't poor at all though, just middle class. Also at the very center of the village there was an extremely large tower that was the largest building there. It easily trumped the Hokage Tower in height. The black side of Zetsu spoke "**well I'm assuming you are all interested in why I have pulled out a map of an extremely large village. The reason for this is because this village is the target of the mission, or rather what is inside the village is the target of the mission.**" The white side took over at this point "_Before I go any farther, can any of you tell me if you have heard of the Hyubasa Clan?_" At this everyone started searching their brains trying to find out if they had. It was Itachi who came up with something "yes, I have, they're suppose to be a really powerful clan that rules over a village with enough military strength to equal a hidden village." That got surprised looks from everyone except Zetsu and strangely enough Tobi. Itachi then continued "one of the reasons they are so powerful is because of their bloodline, the Hayasagan(speed eye)."

"The Hayasagan, yeah?" Deidara questioned. "Yes, the Hayasagan is a dojutsu like my Sharringan. It is green in color and the pupil turns into a small pentagon that is curved at the sides. Its ability is to be able to slow down or speed up something to the users eye." "Wait, isn't that what the Sharringan does?" Naruto questioned. "Yes, but the difference is that the Sharringan can't control how slow we see something, and it doesn't speed anything up. The Hayasagan can. In fact it can make you see something so slow it might as well not be moving. Of course, none of this matters if your body isn't able to keep up with the speeds you can use with the Hayasagan."

"Well it seems like this eye of theirs could prove to be more trouble than it's worth. Zetsu, exactly how much does this job pay?" Sasori asked. "**Well, it pays a total of about 20 million ryo.**" At this Sasori and Deidara's eyes turned into money symbols and the chi-ching sound was heard. "T-Twenty m-million ryo, yeah?" Deidara asked, stuttering a little. "_Yes, I believe I just said that._" "Awesome" Sasori said with enthusiasm. Naruto was shocked by the amount while Itachi just stayed indifferent (damn his completely uncaring attitude), and Tobi…well, no one cares.

Itachi then asked "so, what's the target of the mission? It's obviously very important if this I the amount of money we're being paid." "_Ah, correct you are Itachi, you see according to my info the target of our mission is a scroll. The contents of the scroll contain plans to attack all of the Hidden Villages. The Hyubasa Clan doesn't have the strength to carry out those plans, but that doesn't mean they won't in the future._" This caused everyone's eyes to widen as they thought of what could happen if they didn't get the scroll.

"Well then, I guess we'll be taking this mission then, after all we can't let all that money they're willing to pay us go to waste, now can we?" Sasori said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

5 weeks had now passed since they decided to take the mission. During those 5 weeks, everyone had been preparing for the assault on the Hyubasa Clan village. Deidara had been making a large clay sculpture that was made to look like a Komodo Dragon with a snake tail. He was able to mix a lot of Miracle Steel into the bomb thanks to Sasori and his Sandaime Kazekage puppet. This gave it s slight metallic sheen to it and made everything look sharper. Without Miracle the bomb was C-3 level but with it the explosion it could make would be much more powerful. The sculpture was currently the size of a coffee table, but once the jutsu activated it would easily be much larger. Also, Deidara had made a lot of other bombs that would be useful in the coming battle.

Sasori had been gathering more info on the city. He found out what times there would be patrols, what areas each patrol covered, and he also began disabling the protective seals that were on the outer wall. He only disabled a few of them so as not to attract any sort of attention. Sasori basically spent the rest of his time sabotaging and spying on the city, he had help from Zetsu though.

Naruto spent this time training, perfecting the summoning jutsu, and going over his part in the plan that Itachi made for the assault.

Finally when the 5 weeks were over they were ready. Zetsu and Tobi wouldn't be participating in the assault, but they would be watching.

It was currently night time and Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi were standing near the wall segment where Sasori had disabled the protective seals. All three of them plus Naruto were wearing radio communicator headsets. Deidara radioed in Naruto "Naruto can you hear me from where you're at, yeah?" "I can hear ya loud and clear Deidara-niisan." "Good yeah, alright everybody let's just go over the plan one more time, so first I'll crash in, bombs a blazing causing mass mayhem and death, yeah" Sasori then speaks up "and while you distract them all with your bombs, I'll sneak in and head for the tower to get the scroll" Itachi then says "and I'll also sneak in and start taking out anyone that survived Deidara's bombs" Naruto speaks through the radio headsets "and I'll sneak in from an opposite direction and summon something once Deidara-niisan's main bomb gets defeated." "Right, now we're good to go."

With that Deidara activated the Komodo Dragon causing it to be enveloped in a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared the bomb had grown into a large and terrifying creature. With a roar (don't know if it can roar, but don't care) it crashed down the wall and entered the village. Deidara threw up into the air one of his C-2 Dragons and activated it. This was also made with infused Miracle Steel thus causing it to have its spikes sharpened an give it a metallic look. Jumping on to is Deidara flew into the village thus beginning the assault.

* * *

"Well folks, looks like things are kicking up. Can't wait to see what happens next chapter, because now you all get to see how awesome I really am." "Tobi you aren't even in the next chapter, so get out, yeah." I'm not Deidara-senpai.":( "No, and since when the hell did I become your senpai?" "Just now.":) Sigh "Well folks hope ya tune in next time for our battle inside the Hyubasa Clan village. Well Ja ne, yeah"

* * *

Well hoped you liked that chapter, and sorry for not updating in so long. Sadly I fell victim to something that everyone falls victim to, laziness. Again, I apologize for not updating in so long, but as said before I got lazy, that and life come first.

Also I am going to Chicago tomorrow for one week so I won't be able to work on anything for that time period, you'll all just have to wait longer for my next update, sorry.

(1)Kyuubi knows about Akatsuki, don't want to explain how, just come up with your own reason.

(2)By the way just because Naruto knows about Madara he isn't really going to care about him as he doesn't know about his plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Descendant of God

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but I do own any oc's that I come up with.**

* * *

Early Merry Christmas everyone since there is probably no way I'll be able to get an update by the time Christmas is actually here. Now, on with the story.

* * *

On the wall of the Hyubasa Clan Village.

"Man, guarding these walls suck, we never find anything exciting." one of the wall guards said. "Oh, just quit your complaining and be quiet. This is the easiest job there is." The guards were dressed in a light samurai style armor and carried a spear each. The symbol of the Hyubasa Clan was on the back of their armor.

"This might be easy but, it sure is boring as hell. I wish something exciting would happen." Just then they heard a large poof sound. They looked in the direction they heard the sound come from and were rewarded with a giant cloud of smoke which cleared up to reveal some large creature. It gave a roar and raised one of its arms sending it crashing into the segment of wall the two guards were on, killing them and crushing the wall.

Well folks you know what they say, be careful of what you wish for, cause it just might come true.

* * *

Deidara's Komodo Dragon bomb began to crush everything that was around it, destroying buildings and killing many people who were still in bed. As it continued going forward in its reign of doom Deidara watched from his perch on his clay dragon. He then brought the scope on his left eye into focus and looked at the large pile of rubble that used to be a segment of wall. Zooming in Deidara saw Itachi and Sasori sneak in while his giant bomb distracted everyone. Deciding to provide more of a distraction Deidara had his dragon suck in a segment of its tail. Its mouth bulged like it had bitten off a large chunk of meat. However instead of swallowing it the dragon opened its mouth slightly, revealing a bunch of spherical bombs that looked like small creatures.

Deidara then had the dragon fully open its mouth releasing all of the bombs. With a cry of "Katsu" the bombs when they started hitting the ground, exploded destroying good amounts of whatever area they landed in and, causing fires which spread quickly.

The Komodo Dragon sculpture was wreaking havoc on the village. Its limbs enhanced with Miracle Steel crushed anything that was in its path. Its snake tail swung itself around crashing into tons of buildings and destroying or badly damaging them. Suddenly the snake tail stopped moving, its mouth began to bulge as it got noticeably smaller. It lowered its head to the ground and opened its mouth releasing hundreds of small but long snakes which began slithering away to find a suitable target to blow up.

Guardsmen were currently rushing towards Deidara's massive creation to try and destroy it. So focused were they on this task that not one of them ever noticed the two extra ninja that had sneaked in. Civilians were now in a panic as many of them rushed out of their homes trying to escape the destruction and fires, many dressed up in only nightgowns or pajamas. Confusion was sowed into the ranks as most had absolutely no idea what was going on. So all of them were obviously surprised when small but long clay snakes started to appear everywhere. They were scared shitless when said snakes started to wrap around people and other objects and explode more often than not killing 3 to 4 others or starting new fires. Bits of people killed by the exploding snakes started to spray around as those who weren't killed whether they be guard or civilian were panicking.

Deidara watch these things happen atop his dragon. While he wasn't happy about killing them it had happened and there was no going back. He then pulled out four small clay birds. He threw them into the air and activated them, enveloping them in a cloud of smoke. The now activated bombs flew out of the smoke, they were now much larger then they had previously been. Deidara had them fly down and crash into the barrack district. Since most of the guards were asleep when the attack began, most of them were still inside of the barracks district when the clay birds came and crashed. Once they crashed Deidara said "Katsu" causing them to envelop themselves and the surrounding areas around them in large balls of fire completely destroying the place and killing people that were unfortunate to still be in the area.

The fires left over from the explosions started to spread from roof top to roof top thanks to the fact that some of the roofs were made of wood that had been slathered in oil for whatever reason. Several more clay bombs were sent in by Deidara, destroying even more of the barrack district, and killing many of the now fleeing guards.

Smirking Deidara watched as the barracks district went up in flames, killing a majority of the villages guards. There were still plenty of guards left, but now there numbers were significantly reduced.

* * *

Itachi and Sasori ran in after the Komodo bomb had smashed down the wall segment. They followed the path of destruction that the Komodo left behind. They ignored the screams of those who were either dying, terrified, or both. As they kept running they ran into a platoon of guards who were going to try and attack the Komodo from behind. Both groups just stared at each other for a few seconds before Itachi and Sasori took action. Itachi brought out his nodachi and ran straight towards the platoon before they had time to react.

Once he got to them he swung his nodachi, slicing off the heads of a few men before jumping back as a hailstorm of senbon needles descended upon the rest of the guards. Sasori smirked as he had his puppet close its mouth. The puppet he had out currently was Hiruko**(1)**. Opening up the back of the puppet, Sasori jumped in and closed it up. Once inside Sasori had Hiruko's tail swing up and around smashing into those who were either still alive or those who were lucky enough to not have been hit by the senbon.

The remaining guards were thrown into a pile of rubble. Several cracks were heard signifying that bones were broken. A few of them got up from the attack but it was obvious they were in no condition to fight. Itachi put them out of their misery with several quick flicks of his wrist. Kunai were launched with precision aim right into each one of the poor, poor, guards. Each one hit their mark, killing the remaining guards.

Sasori's voice came out from his puppet gruffer than usual (thanks to the puppet) "Well, that was easy." "Well of course it was, they weren't ninja, just civilians armed with armor, a spear, and a week's worth of training compared to us." Itachi responded. Sasori nodded in agreement. "Well, we should probably split up now. After all we both have our tasks." Itachi merely nodded in agreement before running off in a different direction while Sasori simply headed straight for the tower.

As Sasori headed off for the tower he looked around surveying the damage done so far by Deidara. He had to admit, Deidara was good when it came to destroying things. Deidara certainly could make it as a demolitions expert if he wanted to. There was rubble and fire almost everywhere. Sasori could hear screams going throughout the village. He did feel guilty about killing so many innocent civilians, however this mission had to be done, and they were in the way.

He kept running forward, the puppet he was in making an occasional clanking noise, but staying quiet mostly. He heard the Komodo wreaking havoc upon the city from his location. It wasn't hard to miss either. Slowly Sasori began to near the second wall. However he saw that giant crossbows were being mounted on the walls. He looked at where they were being aimed and saw that they were aimed at Deidara and his dragon. 'Uh oh, Deidara, I hope you came prepared for this' Sasori thought to himself. Sasori picked up his pace in heading for the second wall.

* * *

As Itachi sliced the heads of several more guards he thought to himself 'too easy'. he smirked and dodged the jabs of several guards. He jumped onto one of the still extended spears surprising the man who held it. Itachi said "mind if I borrow this" right before disappearing along with the spear. He soon reappeared with the same spear now embedded in the back of its former owner. Itachi then took out several shuriken and threw them into the air. He also did a handsign, activating his genjutsu Utakata. The shuriken then turned into a hailstorm of crows right before the remaining guards eyes. Confused and unsure of what to do next they were easy pickings for Itachi. Having his crows fly towards the doomed guards he released the illusion showing them to have just been the shuriken he threw. It was too late for the guards to dodge them though, and so with wet squelches the shuriken each hit their mark killing the rest of the guards surrounding Itachi.

Itachi sighed and said to himself "Well, better go and look for more cannon fod- I mean guards" Itachi shook his head trying to correct himself. Itachi calmly walked around seeing no need to hurry. After all, even if he didn't kill the guards, then something else would. He was heading in the direction of the Komodo, calmly watching as it destroyed whatever it could. He heard several explosions and looked up to see Deidara and his clay dragon dropping bombs to help serve as a distraction from Sasori. Itachi picked up his pace and raced over to the Komodo.

He eventually reached a clearing that the Komodo made, however he saw that twenty guards had surrounded the Komodo in a large circle. Itachi could tell that there was something different about these guards. For starters their chakra levels were much higher than any of the normal cannon fod- I mean guards that he had killed so far. Itachi hid behind some rubble before any of them could notice him. He was interested in seeing what they were planning on doing to the Komodo.

He heard what he assumed to be the current leader amongst the men talking "Alright men, on my signal we give this thing hell. In three, two, one, NOW!" he yelled just as the Komodo was about to take a swipe at one of them. All of the guards did the same sets of handseals from what Itachi was able to see with his Sharringan on. The leader then shouted out "Ration: Mass Electric Field!" With a Smirk the guards watched as the Komodo was surrounded in a field of devastating electricity. he Komodo cried out, but whether from pain or not, no one knew. Itachi smirked and thought to himself 'normally lightning would cancel out Deidara's bombs, but this bomb is infused with Miracle Steel. So it'll just protect the bomb from all the lightning, and it will still work just fine."'

Once the jutsu was finished the guards though the bomb was deactivated and as such were completely unprepared when the Komodo swung its snake tail around killing off a good amount of them. "WHAT THE HELL? It shouldn't be working, our jutsu hit it head on. What's going on?" Sadly for him that question would never be answered as Itachi decided that those who hadn't been killed by the Komodo had been alive for too long and went to rectify that.

Deidara watched from the air as Itachi killed those fools for attacking his bomb. He shook his head sadly for the poor, poor, fools, while he wondered if there was anyone strong enough in this village to challenge them. Deidara soon began to hear whooshing sounds that were coming from several different directions. They were faint at first but they soon began to get louder as time went on. Focusing his scope in the direction he heard them from, Deidara was surprised to see giant arrows coming straight for him. It was a good thing that the people who fired them had horrible aim, as while the arrows did come in Deidara's direction they only came in the general area that he was in. They never actually hit him.

Sighing in relief Deidara then started to focus his scope trying to find out where the hell those arrows came from. He eventually came to look at the second wall. He saw that many of the guards there had set up giant crossbows all over the wall and on some of the buildings behind it. Smirking Deidara said "Well, can't have that now can we." He brought his hands up to form a hand seal. This caused his Komodo to start heading towards a heavily fortified gate on the second wall. This gate was the northern gate. It was one of 4 main gates that allowed entry into the inner part of the village.

The Komodo was getting hit by a large amount of arrows as it headed over to the gate. However it was a futile attempt that was being made by the guards as most if not all of their arrows just bounced of harmlessly, doing no real damage to the bomb. Eventually the guards began to get smarter as it wasn't long before they started to fire arrows filled with paper bombs.

As those same arrows began to go towards Deidara as well he sighed and remarked "well, at least they're being creative if nothing else, yeah." He then formed his hand seal causing his dragon to suck in several segments of its tail. The dragons mouth opened up again to spit out several miniature dragons which at once sped down and onto the defenses mounted at the northern gate. With a cry of "Katsu!" the dragons exploded as soon as they crashed onto the defenses.

The Komodo was almost upon the northern gate and was about to crush it and all of the defenders on it when something unexpected happened. Just as the Komodo raised its hand to smash down the next segment of wall it paused in its action. The guards who were cowering in fear did so for several seconds before they were wondering why they hadn't been crushed yet. Deidara looked on with confusion as he was wondering what was wrong with his wonderful piece of art.

It soon became apparent what was wrong when a large and long gash started to appear on the neck of the Komodo. It traveled all the way through the Komodo's neck until it reached the other side. The head then fell off its body and crashed into the ground causing looks of surprise to be shared with anyone who saw this happen. Soon the rest of the body simply collapsed onto the ground, as this happened Deidara stared on with utter shock written all over his face.

Deidara then looked down and as shadows began to cover his eyes he spoke in a slowly ascending tone "Whoever did that to my beautiful work of art IS GONNA DIE SUCH A HORRIBLE DEATH THAT IT"LL MAKE **DROWNING IN A POOL OF ELECTRIFIED HYDROCHLORIC ACID LOOK GOOD IN COMPARISON, YEAH!**"

No one noticed the glowing seal that had appeared on the Komodo. It disappeared however before anyone was able to see it.

* * *

A man dressed in samurai armor stood atop the roof of a tower inside the second wall. He had red hair that spiked up to the right side of his head and he had purple eyes that were on a slightly angular face. He held his sword out in front of him in an after slashing position, the body of the Komodo right in front of him. As he slowly began to put his sword away he began to hear a faint shouting noise in the air; it sounded like someone was yelling about some sort of acid or whatnot. He looked in the direction he heard the noise come from and saw in the night sky the shadowed form of a dragon and an outline of a man riding it.

'Deidara the Demolisher**(2)**' our mysterious ninja said to himself. He recognized the way the Komodo was made, when he had severed its head off its body he had felt a hard outer covering but after he had gotten past it he began to realize it was clay he was cutting into. He knew of only one shinobi that used clay in their ninjutsu, and that was Deidara the Demolisher.

The mysterious ninja looked up again at the position he had last seen Deidara and was surprised to find that the shadowed form had now grown bigger and seemed to only get bigger as time went on, quickly realizing that he had been discovered he began to move over to a different location.

* * *

As Deidara and his enhanced clay dragon came closer to the second wall and for Deidara the one who had destroyed his beautiful piece of art; the guards manning the crossbows had begun to fire at Deidara again. This time however their aim was a lot better not that he was closer to them and it was starting to show as his dragon kept getting hit by giant exploding arrows. However Deidara didn't infuse this clay dragon with Miracle Steel for nothing and it showed, as the enhanced clay dragon wasn't too badly damaged by the exploding arrows.

Deidara then decided if he was ever going to avenge his precious work of art (he had spent weeks making the darned thing) then he was going to have to abandon his dragon. Now how to do that while making it a bang? He then got struck with an idea. Grinning evilly he rubbed his hands together and began cackling like the maniac he was.

He had his dragon make a sharp turn left and was now on a direct collision course with the northern gate. With his sudden change in direction it took a few seconds for the guards to realize that Deidara wasn't anywhere in their current aim. Taking a few more second to correct their aim the guards now were firing desperately in order to try and stop Deidara and his dragon from crashing into the gate. Normally they wouldn't have been so worried about a bunch of clay hitting the gate but they knew that Deidara's clay caused big explosions and add to the fact that there arrows hadn't done much to either of his creations, and there was no way in hell that they were willing to allow that clay dragon to crash into the gate.

Sadly for them they didn't have much of a choice in the matter as Deidara's reckless charge neared its end. However right before the dragon crashed into the gate Deidara jumped off of it and onto the wall, while calling out "Katsu!". With a loud crash the dragon slammed itself into the gate and went up in a large explosion. It completely enveloped the entire gate and a few segments of the surrounding wall and left a large crater where the gate use to be.

Deidara looked on for a few seconds in admiration of what his art could do. He wasn't given much time to look though as his danger senses warned him to move his head. Good thing he listened to them, otherwise his head would have just been skewered by a spear. Looking for the source of the attack Deidara saw that he was faced with a lot of the wall defenders. All of them were glaring at him and were brandishing their weapons while the once which had tried to kill him made another jab for his head.

Deidara grabbed the spear as it was thrust forward, stopping it from hitting him, and then he pushed his palm onto the guard's stomach and said a word that terrified the poor guard, "Boom". Deidara then did several back flips in order to get away from the guard. The guard looked at his stomach and saw a clay spider on it. Deidara then brought his hands together and whispered "_Katsu_" thus causing the spider to explode and kill the guard.

After that Deidara pulled out of his pockets 2 clay birds that he had made before hand. He threw them up into the air and had them fly towards the other guards who were preparing to charge him. With a cry of "Katsu!" the birds crashed down and enveloped them in an explosion. Sighing at all of these pathetic attempts that were made to stop him Deidara jumped over the 2 new craters he had made simply began running along until he had found a good rooftop to jump onto.

Doing said action he afterwards began looking around to see if there were any enemies around, and his caution proved to serve him well as an enemy ninja shunshined right behind him. Deidara turned around surprised at first, before he recognized this ninja to be the one who had stopped his Komodo (It really helps that he had his scope on). He gained a grin on his face and started to speak "Well, well, well, it seems like I'll be able to get my revenge after all, yeah."

The mystery ninja from before glared at Deidara and said "So you're the bastard who's been helping to destroy my village. Well, it won't matter as you'll be dead soon enough." With that the ninja drew out his sword and spoke "Before we fight though I think that I should introduce myself to you, seeing as how I'll be the last name you ever hear again."

"My name is Kyogou Hyubasa **(3)**, now you may die knowing the name of your superior Deidara."

"Arrogance huh, well can't say it doesn't fit you. Now why don't we get started, yeah." Deidara said.

* * *

Sasori sighed to himself as he looked at his enemies. He had climbed up and down the second wall with no trouble. It was only when he reached the ground again that his trouble started. He had been surrounded by no less than 40 members of the Hyubasa Advanced Guard. These guys wore a heavy samurai armor and carried very dangerous looking battle axes. They also had air filters/masks on their faces that processed their voices.

"Come quietly Akasuna no Sasori and we may make your death a little less painful." one of the guards said.

"Oh, well when ya put it that way, then NO!" With that Sasori swung Hiruko's large tail sweeping away seven of the Advanced Guard that weren't quick enough to get out of the way.

They ended up getting thrown into a wall which was destroyed by the force of their crash. Giving up their brethren for dead, the rest of the Advanced Guards rushed at Sasori and tried to kill him with their axes. They failed to do so as Sasori blocked them all with Hiruko's tail. Jumping backwards, Sasori fired several missiles from Hiruko's left arm. As the missiles were heading toward their targets, they opened up in midair to reveal hundreds of senbon needles laced with Sasori's deadly poison.

As Sasori landed, he watched with a satisfied smirk as his senbon his their mark. There were simply too many senbon for any of the Advanced Guard to dodge. Now, normally senbon; even in massive numbers, wouldn't do much to a person wearing heavy armor. However, if we remember that Sasori laces all of his weapons with his extremely agonizing and deadly poison for which there is no cure; then all that really needs to happen is for a few senbon to pierce the vulnerable joints of the heavy armor.

And that's exactly what happened. Sasori heard the satisfying sound of senbon piercing flesh amidst the more numerous sound of metal hitting metal. Once the barrage had ended Sasori was about to leave when he saw several bodies move. They fell to the ground to reveal seven guys who hadn't a single senbon on them. Figuring out how the escaped injury Sasori narrowed his eyes and said "So you used your own comrades as meat shield, didn't you?"

One of the surviving men spoke, his voice showing no remorse "Oh please, as if your any better Sasori. Last time I checked you betrayed your own village, and now you're an S-ranked nuke-nin. So don't talk to any of us about betrayal."

"Even so, I would never purposefully put one of my own comrades in danger like that. That's just a new type low." Sasori responded.

"How dare you insult us!" one of the Advanced Guard said. He rushed at Sasori, his axe flowing with chakra to increase its power and swung it at him in an attempt to kill Sasori. His attack failed as Hiruko opened up its mouth at point-blank range and fired a barrage of senbon into the guard. The guard managed to bring up his axe at the last moment to block the incoming barrage. That combined with his heavy armor protected him from all of the senbon Sasori sent at him. Thinking he was safe the man let his guard down and ended up getting smashed by the giant scorpion tail right into another wall.

Hearing a sickening crunch, the now six remaining Advanced Guard members all decided to rush Sasori at the same time. They each swung their axes from different directions in the hopes of landing a hit. Their efforts proved futile as Sasori used Hiruko's tail to block all of their attacks. The only thing they seemed to do was make him annoyed.

Sending the tail upward, Sasori then brought it back down extremely fast on the head of one of the men; crushing it and getting a mixture of blood and brains on the weapon. Grimacing in disgust Sasori flicked the tail in order to get rid of the filth and ended up hitting another one of the guards. Knocking that one out, Sasori was now down to four nervous looking enemies.

They tried to reassure themselves that they could take Sasori down, but after seeing all of their comrades get slaughtered with relative ease; their confidence had understandably taken a nosedive.

Sasori, having gotten tired of this fired another one of Hiruko's missiles and watch satisfied as it exploded in midair and unleashed a quick spreading fire onto the four remaining Advanced Guards.

Sasori then left them to burn as he hurried over to the giant tower that was in the center of the village. He managed to do a good job of sneaking around even though he was inside the bulky frame of Hiruko.

Eventually, Sasori reached the tower after over half an hour of sneaking around. He entered it by going through a lesser used entrance (in other words, he broke a hole through the wall). Sasori walked through his makeshift entrance and was faced with a room filled with giant crossbows that were loaded with large arrows aimed at him. Sasori and somehow Hriuko's eyes widened at the sight of all the deadly weapons pointing at him.

"Shit" was all Sasori said before the crossbows started firing at him. With all of the deadly projectiles coming at him and them being too big to block with Hiruko's tail, Sasori instead leapt into the air and landed on one of the arrows. Hiruko's body was surprisingly moving quite well considering how bulky it was; although that could have just been due to the fact that Sasori was such an excellent puppeteer. Continuing on with jumping onto the arrows in order to get higher, Sasori ended up reaching one of the crossbows that was firing at him.

Appearing in midair right in front of the startled men, Sasori raised Hiruko's tail and brought it smashing down onto the crossbow; destroying it. Using his tail as a spring, Sasori then launched himself away from the area an ended up appearing in front of another crossbow. After destroying that one and using his tail as a spring again, Sasori ended up in a sort of repeating pattern with the only difference being that he got closer and closer to the ceiling.

Eventually Sasori got close enough to the ceiling that he was able to use his tail to attach himself to it. Climbing up his tail while still having to be wary of the arrows that were being fired at him from the crossbows that he didn't destroy was no easy, or fun task. In fact there were several times where he thought the tail might come out of the ceiling.

It held true, and soon enough Sasori climbed up to the point where he was too far from the arrow's reach. Once he reached the point where he could touch the ceiling, Sasori punched a hole through it and climbed through it. Once he was through and on solid ground again, he breathed a sigh of relief.

He may not get tired, but climbing a precariously hanging tail while he was being shot at with large arrows was not something he did for fun. Once he had calmed down enough, Sasori pulled out a map of the inside of the Tower. Looking at it, he was able to see that he was on the 23rd floor of the tower. Sasori wondered just how big the room below him must really have been.

Sasori then began looking around trying to find the way leading to the library. Once he found a door on the map that seemed to head there he put it away and began running trying to find the door. Once he had found it he opened it and instead of the hallway leading to the library he was greeted with the sight of a hot girl just coming out of the shower.

The girl saw him and screamed "PERVERT!" while Sasori began apologizing profusely. Righteous feminine fury taking her over, the girl ripped a sink out of its hinges and threw it a poor Sasori who hadn't the time to dodge it. It was a good thing he was made out of wood otherwise that would have hurt. It was also good that he was still inside Hiruko which took most of the blow of the sink for him.

Sasori heard the door slam shut as he lay on the ground trying to get the sink off of him. Once he succeeded he pulled out his map again and looked at the spot where he should have gone to get to the library. The spot was a hallway which branched out into three separate paths. The correct hallway that should have led to the library had an image of a samurai hanging next to the correct path.

Once Sasori had retraced his steps he saw that all the hallways had a picture of the same samurai. "What the hell! Talk about bad taste in decor. I mean really, that picture is awful. It sooooo does not go with the color of the wall. The background is totally wrong. Wait a minute, WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN CARE ABOUT THIS CRAP?"

After questioning his sanity for a few seconds, Sasori pulled out his map again and this time carefully followed it. Once he was positive he had the right door he opened it carefully. When he saw no naked women he knew it was safe and walked into the room.

The room was quite big even though it was painted a plain grey color. There were various lights at the top of the room in order to keep it lit. The only noticeable thing in the room was the large set of straight going stairs with no railing. From what Sasori knew, those stairs lead to the library.

However, right as he was about to go up those stairs, the doors at the top of them opened up and a man walked out of them. The man was dressed up in a leather armor with metal plating on the shoulders, elbows, hands, waist, and knees. The man had long black hair and grey eyes and looked to be about 21 years old.

The man narrowed his eyes at the sight of Sasori and said "I don't know who you are **(4)**, but the fact that you are in a place where only the great Hyubasa Clan members are allowed is more than enough reason for me to kill you."

"_Awwww, you hurt my feelings_." Sasori responded with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"You will regret those words, although I believe that before I kill you, a proper introduction is in order. My name is Jisonshin Hyubasa**(5)**." the now identified Jisonchin said.

He raised an eyebrow when he didn't hear a response from Sasori. Seeing his face, Sasori said "What, just because you revealed your name to me I'm suppose to do the same to you. It would have been better if you had just kept your mouth shut cause now I know whose grave to dance over after the funeral." Sasori hoped that saying this would get his opponent riled.

He was not disappointed.

"You will pay for that you worthless bastard!" Jisonshin said enraged.

"Bring it on, we'll see if you can backup all that anger." Sasori smirked.

* * *

Itachi watched as Deidara's clay dragon smashed into the gates before going up in an explosion and taking out the entire gate. 'Well, guess that makes my job easier. '

Itachi snuck into the giant opening created by Deidara and went about his task of killing any guards that he came across. He let the civilians he saw go unharmed except for the occasional arrogant snob who he gladly killed. Hey, he was doing the world a favor, it's not like we actually need them anyways. He had grown up in a clan where arrogant snobs never seemed to stop popping out of the ground, so he was easily able to recognize a snob when he saw one.

But, back to the story.

As Itachi ran around the inner city he noticed how the buildings here looked to be much more expensive than the buildings outside the second wall. The architecture was far more elaborate and beautiful than the outer city where the buildings were plain and simple. The buildings were also far bigger than the outer cities by 5 stories at least.

The inner city was obviously where the rich people lived if any of those facts were indicators.

As he looked around for more people to kill he sensed that a large group of armed people were approaching him. Itachi allowed them to approach him, as it was his job to kill them.

Once the group reached him, Itachi saw that they were dressed only in black leather armor. They had black masks on their faces that only showed their eyes. Each of them carried a wakizashi that was sheathed behind their lower backs. They were scattered all over the tops of buildings; having shushined to him. They were then followed by a big muscled man who had a heavy tan. His hair was gut back to military style and the clothing he wore consisted of a yellow sleeveless shirt with a whit scarf along with camouflage pants and black combat boots.

He carried with him a large hammer that looked like it would take a lot of effort to weild. Although the man looked like he had no trouble wielding it whatsoever. The man spoke in a deep voice "Clan killer Uchiha Itachi, I would recognize your treacherous face anywhere. Now, just stay still and I promise that I Gardoma Hyubasa will try to have the Hyubasa Assassination Force make your dead as painless as possible, even though you're a filthy traitor."

Itachi felt the sting of those comments on the inside, but on the outside he showed no visible reaction whatsoever save for one thing. He raised his right hand in the form of a fist, and then lifted up his middle finger right there for everyone to see.

The Assassination Force members gulped at seeing this out of fear for what Gardoma would do. Gardoma was a somewhat good guy, but he was quick to anger.

Seething with rage at Itachi's insult, Gardoma let out a battle cry and charged Itachi. He swung his hammer above his head and once he reached Itachi, he sung it through him.

No, it literally went right through him. Gardoma was shocked as his hammer went through a now transparent Itachi. "Wha?" was all Gardoma was able to say, not being able to comprehend what just happened.

As Itachi turned normal again he said "Jigoku Genkaku **(6)**."

The environment suddenly began to convulse and warp into a goopy substance that began to rise up and cover everyone save Itachi.

* * *

Naruto felt a slight tingle on his arm and looked only to see that a seal was glowing. Sasori had put a seal on Naruto that would alert him as to when the Komodo had been defeated. Naruto then left his hiding spot amongst the trees and raced towards the village. It wasn't really hard to know what direction he was suppose to go in. All he really had to do was follow the direction where giant clouds of smoke and fire filled the night sky.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to get to the Southern Outer Gate. Once he arrived he was greeted to the sight of two massive doors that had iron on the outlines and stone that was reinforced with chakra. The doors also had the symbol of the Hyubasa Clan on them.

Naruto then stopped in front of them and waited. He didn't have to wait long as the gate doors opened inward allowing him entrance into the village. As Naruto walked in he looked up at the wall part of the gate where the guards were suppose to be. He saw that they were all dead, massacred by Sasori's spy of which Naruto had been informed of.

All of a sudden Naruto sensed someone coming from the wall. Immediately putting himself on guard he was greeted with the sight of Kabuto Yakushi, the spy that Sasori had sent in.

"Well Naruto-kun, it's good to see that you made it on time. I'm glad that my work wasn't for nothing." Kabuto said sheepishly.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and said "Your obviously stronger than you let on. what's the point of hidding yourself from me? I'm not your enemy." Indeed it was true; currently Kabuto looked pretty harmless with his glasses and friendly expression on his face.

"Well, you never know what could happen, better safe than sorry after all." Kabuto said still keeping his sheepish expression.

Naruto sighed and was about to go when he thought of something "How did you kill all those guards anyways?"

"Oh, well let's just say that I'm a medic nin." Kabuto replied.

That was more than enough info for Naruto who had been taught by his niisans about the dangers of medic nins. With that, Naruto went off into the village; heading towards the second wall.

* * *

"Well folks, it looks like things are getting intense. We all have our own enemies to face off. Who will win, well we won't tell you so you'll have to tune in next time on Descendant of God, yeah!"

"Oh please, it's obvious that I'll win against my opponent Deidara."

"Damnit, shut up Itachi, no one likes you, yeah."

"Oh I think you'll find that to be quite the contrary." Hands Deidara fan results "Oh my god, I don't even think there are that many people on the planet, yeah."

"Well, Ja ne everybody, yeah" Deidara goes over to a corner to sulk while Itachi smirks victoriously.

* * *

(1): Yes, the same Hiruko from Shippuden.

(2): Deidara's nickname

(3): Kyogou means arrogance.

(4): The reason why Jisonshin doesn't know who Sasori is, is due the fact that 1: Sasori is inside Hiruko, and 2: Jisonshin has been in the library the who time and so was never informed of events going on outside and also never saw Sasori go into Hiruko.

(5): Jisonshin means pride.

(6): Hell Illusion

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review.


End file.
